Black Magic Woman
by AmoRay
Summary: Post War. Six years after a brief moment just after the fall of the Dark Lord, Hermione and Narcissa meet again. Femmeslash Hermione/Narcissa. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the beginning of a multi-chapter story. It's a Femmeslash so if you aren't into that kinda thing then don't bother reading any further than this. And to those who are into femmeslash enjoy..even though it's only a prologue.

Prologue

_A war has stopped_

_Another battle begins_

The light had won the war. People rushed around the Great Hall of Hogwarts in search of their loved ones. Some were injured. Others dead. Hermione Granger just stood there, frowning. Her wand still grasped tightly in her hand, she glared as the three people that did not deserve mercy huddled together like cowards. She watched as Lucius Malfoy and his family sighed in relief. In Hermione's opinion he did not deserve to live through the war. He should have died like his sister in law Bellatrix.

As for Draco, he was more mouth than anything else. He didn't have the nuts to do half of the things she endured with Harry and Ron. The blonde teenager was just a lost little boy caught up in his father's antics.

Then Hermione's gaze turned to Narcissa. The older woman looked tired but relieved. For some reason Hermione gripped her wand tighter. The blonde woman looked out of place with her family. It was as if she was there. But she was not. Lucius was whispering intently but Narcissa looked bored and distracted as she ran her slim fingers through Draco's hair.

Perhaps Lucius will suffer more alive than what he will in death. Hermione thought.

As Lucius rambled on about his dark lord, Narcissa let her mind drift. She was grateful to Harry Potter. She would not have known if her son was alive without him. And even though the war was over, she was not finished with Lucius. Not by a long shot.

Feeling as though she were being watched. Narcissa lifted her head and found two brown eyes staring at her. The Granger girl just stood there, on her own, just looking at her. She did not notice the crowds of people rushing past her. It looked like she did not even care.

Narcissa wasn't too sure was it was but there was something about this young witch that _'got'_ her.

Meanwhile, Hermione for some unknown reason couldn't take her eyes off Narcissa Malfoy. The pureblood was alluring.

For what seemed like an eternity they stared into each other's eyes.

"Mione." Harry said interrupting his friend. "Come on we should get back to the Burrow."

Hermione slowly dragged her eyes away from Narcissa Malfoy and moved along with Harry.

As they pushed through the crowd Harry noticed the quietness in his best friend.

"What was that with Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked.

Hermione met the green eyes of her friend.

"I have no idea."


	2. Conquered by no enemy

**A/N:** Hey people. Thanks for the reviews. I am nervous about this chapter as it was completed days ago and I've sat here just looking at it. In this story Hermione is more _worldly_. Though, one should expect that given that she is now in her early twenties. Enjoy..or not..or somewhat..

Disclaimer: And no I don't own anything.

**Conquered by no enemy**

* * *

><p><em>Set a definite limit to your desires<em>

_~Horace~_

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later.<strong>

Hermione sat ruffling through stacks of parchment in her office. She was slightly stressed about her job as a recovery agent for the department on Lost Magical relics. It was her fifth year in the job and she had just been promoted to become the head of the department. This meant she could choose which recovery missions she went on. Though she could never really see herself delegating jobs she would never do herself. Unlike her some of the other agents had families and there were a few who had partners.

She learnt quickly in her first year of the job a relationship would not last long. Ronald found that out the hard way. She had tried to end it before they unintentionally hurt one another but he held on to her. Even when she spent six months abroad he still insisted that they stay together. But Hermione had had enough of trying to pretend that she reciprocated the feelings Ron felt for her.

It was not long after they split up Ron started seeing Lavender Brown. Hermione was not surprised they were a far better suited couple than Ron and her. And as for herself, she never had a relationship after him. As she kept her sexual relations casual, she also made very sure that whoever she was sleeping with was a muggle. She preferred that whoever it was that was seeing her, never knew who she really was. Whether it was male or female Hermione did not care. She came to accept her sexual orientation of being bisexual after a lustful affair she had with another woman three years ago.

And that is more than likely the reason why she was good at what she done. There was no partner at home nagging about being neglected. There were no children demanding attention all the time. She was free to work a lot harder than anyone else in her department. And she did for five years.

And she also will take the new role in her stride knowing the Kinsgley would be fine with the choices she made.

He had to be fine with it after she had risked her life more than once to keep the world of magic safe or to keep it still a secret from muggles. The last mission she was nearly raped had it not been for her wand.

The ministry created the department after the war, to hunt down any relics relating to magic. Kingsley Shaklebolt wanted to stomp out anything that could cause another war. He approached Hermione shortly after the fall of Voldemort and offered her a position within the new department. The young witch agreed only after she went back to Hogwarts to finish her education.

Kinglsley had explained to her that her line of profession would include travel and she could be abroad for months on end. She did not hesitate at the offer. In fact she welcomed it. Unlike Ron, she could not handle the fame of being a war hero. She couldn't walk around Diagon Alley without being hounded by people. As soon as she would sit down in the Leaky Cauldron to enjoy a night with her friends people would approach them. They all wanted to talk about the war. About how victorious the light had been.

Hermione just wanted to live. Not forget about the war. But just leave it where it was, in the past. So as a way to avoid the publicity she rented a flat in muggle London. She hardly if ever met in public with Harry and Ginny or even with Ron and Lavender. She just kept to herself, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention.

She finally found the parchment she was after.

"Got you." She murmured quietly looking down at her final count on what happened on her last case.

Two weeks earlier she had just arrived back from Bosnia searching for the last known timer turner. There were only two known in the world. One Minerva McGonagall had and the other belonged to an old pureblood wizard, who got in contact with Kingsley to inform him that it went missing and he did not know how long it had been gone for. In a panic Kingsley sent Hermione to Bosnia to find it. A time turner in the wrong hands can be dangerous.

Hermione searched all over Bosnia for nearly two months and found nothing. All her sources had been exhausted. She did not know where to look.

That was until late one night in her hotel room as she read the Daily Prophet. It clicked. She only went on a hunch. But that was better than listening to the geriatric wizard who lost the damn thing in the first place.

The next morning she went through the muggle side of Sarajevo and found an interesting article about Slobodan Milosevic in a public library. As the librarian translated the text, Hermione discovered a recent photo of the white haired President, with a time turner in his hand.

She rushed back to her room and sent an owl to Kingsley informing him of the danger in which the time turner could be in the hands of the pro Serbian.

He immediately sent reinforcements of a team of Aurors to her aid.

Together they searched through Slobodan Milosevic's house only to find the time turner locked in a safe in his office. The Aurors giggled at how easy it was to open the muggle contraption.

However, Hermione did not find it funny when she was caught by pro Serbian troops on a muggle street and taken to one of the camps. What she saw there was more brutal compared to the war she had fought in six years earlier. But she was lucky that they never removed her wand when they snatched her off the side of the street.

Other than the little delay with the muggle war in Bosnia, the task was successful. Hermione now faced writing the report to send to the minister.

She spent the morning writing as fast as her hand would allow her. The report was slowly coming together until a loud knock echoed through her office.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to see her new assistant Imelda standing at the door.

"Yes Imelda." She said while still writing.

"There is a rather impatient person here to see you." The middle aged witch said.

Hermione frowned. No one visited her at work.

"Apparently it is important."

"Well we can't keep them waiting." Hermione joked.

Imelda rolled her eyes. "No royalty commands the utmost attention."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. She had only known Imelda for two days Hermione liked her. She was helpful and polite. And she did not hound Hermione about the war.

She had gone back to writing when she heard footsteps stop in her office.

"Please take a seat." She said head still down while she finished her sentence.

After a moment or so she put her quell down. She looked up to meet a haughty gaze she had not seen in a while.

"Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said surprised at her visitor.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa replied.

The blonde was surprised to see the third of the golden trio. She had not expected to be meeting with her. Though, the Gryffindor did look well, she was not the young girl who stared at her after the war. This muggle born had grown up. No longer was she a bushy hair girl. Now she was a woman. Softer curls tied back into a ponytail. Sun kissed skin. Smouldering brown eyes. Hermione Granger was a very attractive woman.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked interrupting Narcissa's thoughts.

"I am in the possession of various magical relics." Narcissa began. "And I no longer want any of it. I heard that this was the department to go to."

Hermione laced her fingers together and rested them on her desk.

"These relics I presume are of the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa threw her a cold look. She did not answer the question.

"Mrs Malfoy, thank you for wanting to turn in any relics that you may have." Hermione said slowly.

Hermione saw how quickly Narcissa's eyes narrowed; she nearly smiled if it was not for the older witch's cold demeanour. This would be the easiest case she would probably ever get. Perhaps it was because there was no chase to get the prize. No late nights mulling and researching over the object. No long days chasing dead ends. No danger unless Malfoy still lived in Malfoy Manor. If she were to take this case, it would be the first that she hadn't had to travel for.

The idea seemed appealing to Hermione. The benefits in this case were not only in the ministry, Narcissa Malfoy but with her as well. After coming off two months on a mission in Eastern Europe Hermione was beginning to burn out. She had been working nonstop for five years. Perhaps it was time she took a not so important case.

"I will be available tomorrow to inspect what you have." Hermione finished.

"There are a lot of items, so be prepared." The blonde said. "And be at Malfoy Manor no later than ten-thirty and no earlier than ten o'clock in the morning."

Hermione nodded.

Narcissa stood to leave. She did not want to. For some pathetic reason she wanted to stay with the Granger girl. Seeing her brought back the moment they had in the Great Hall after the war.

_It's those eyes_ Narcissa concluded. When she looked into those brown orbs she fell into them, getting lost within its depths. She was only lucky that she caught the end of what this muggleborn was saying. Or else the Granger girl would have witnessed a very dazed Narcissa Malfoy. And the pureblood did not want that.

"Good day Mrs Malfoy." Hermione murmured softly.

Narcissa nodded and turned on her heel to leave.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at the door of Malfoy Manor. She was slightly nervous she had not been there since Bellatrix had tortured her. The house from the outside still looked the same. Cold. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She was older now, she could handle it. Being in that dreary house was nothing compared to the massacre she witnessed in Bosnia, and that was a muggle execution not just a couple of flying spells. She reminded herself to keep calm.<p>

As the door slowly opened Narcissa felt the breath in her throat get stuck there. She found it near impossible to breathe once the door was fully open. The young Gryffindor surprisingly was not dressed in wizard attire. Not even robes. A black tank top clung to her. Green khaki pants hung loosely on her hips. Her wild curly hair tamed and tied in a bun. The bookworm was fit Narcissa observed. That line of profession must require a lot of physical movement. The blonde thought.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa whispered. "Please come through."

Narcissa quietly led Hermione up the large stair case and through many hallways before they reached a stop.

Narcissa opened a large door and stepped inside the room.

Hermione followed the blonde into the room and glanced around.

"Everything you need is on that table." Narcissa said pointing into the middle of the room.

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the bookshelves stack to the ceiling around them. She stared at the table in front of two antique arm chairs that were close to a fire place.

"I shall leave you to it." Narcissa said turning for the doorway.

"Mrs Malfoy wait." Hermione called after the blonde woman. "Please stay. I might need your assistance as to what I'm about to look at."

"Very well." Narcissa said and smirked once Hermione walked toward the table.

Hermione picked up a strange object she thought would not be given to the Ministry. She examined the necklace. Two silver snakes entwined each other. One snake with emerald green eyes, the other with red ruby.

Hermione turned the snakes over and inspected the script engraved into it. It read _Nulli expungabilis hosti._

"Conquered by no enemy." Hermione translated.

She looked up to find Narcissa sitting in a large arm chair by a fire place set on the side of the room. The older witch was looking at her oddly.

"What is the purpose of this necklace?" She asked.

"That has been in the Malfoy family for many generations." Narcissa began. "I do not know of its true origin nor do I know how old it really is. Its purpose is to protect its holder."

Hermione frowned.

"And you want to give this to the Ministry because?" She asked looking at the harmless necklace.

"Because it's very dangerous." Narcissa snapped. "Whoever is wearing it becomes invincible. No magic can even touch him or her. It is more effective than a shield, while it protects one it also drains the power of the attacker."

"Then it's a good thing your husband never wore it." Hermione muttered looking back down at the table.

"Excuse me." Narcissa said coldly.

Too late to pretend she hadn't said anything, Hermione thought.

"Did I stutter Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione raised her gaze to the older witch who looked like she was about to attack her.

"Given your background I wouldn't be surprised with your shortcomings." Narcissa threw back at Hermione.

Hermione smirked. Being a muggleborn no longer bothered her when it came to the receiving end of spiteful remarks. She knew that was the only thing Narcissa thought would annoy her.

The older woman would probably be classed as a classic beauty. Hermione thought. Long blonde hair, pale ivory skin, hypnotic blue eyes and very succulent red lips. What Hermione thought of this woman and her beauty she would rather keep in the back chambers of her mind. Even if the pureblood appearance was still very much youthful, for no wrinkles marred her face, Hermione tried not to stare at her. Even if she wore an expensive cut dress to emphasis her full breasts and slim waist line, Hermione dared herself not to groan out aloud.

"Then you are not the only one." Hermione murmured.

Narcissa had to remind herself to control her breathing. The Granger girl knew how to stir her. She was content to just sit and watch in fascination as the young witch examine the relics she had. She was even content to answer any questions the young Gryffindor had to ask. But having a sparring of words was not what she had expected. The member of the golden trio was incorrigible even more so when she had the tenacity to smirk.

Meanwhile, Hermione had put the necklace down on the table when a black book caught her attention. It had no title its face was bear. Hermione scanned the pages. Half of the text was written in Hieroglyphs and the other half in Latin. She caught the gist of what the book was about and frowned.

"That is also a danger if the wrong hands get a hold of it." Narcissa said sarcastically.

"Why do you have a book about a muggle Egyptian Pharaoh?" Hermione asked.

"The story in that book is not only about Hatshepsut. It is also about Senmut." Narcissa said dryly. "They were lovers who could have untied both the muggle and magical civilisations at the time."

"Senmut was her servant. The only person she favoured highly." Hermione argued. "Though there were speculations of an affair, even their own stone masons drew about it in her mortuary temple in Del El Bahari."

And it was true as far as Hermione knew. Hatshepsut was from the 19th Dynasty in ancient Egypt. She was only meant to be Queen Regent until her younger brother Thutmoses ll became of age. However, she did not. Being Queen was not enough for that woman. There were still depictions of her establishing a trade expedition to Punt, there were others of her leading the Egyptian army into war. And there were even some depicting her crowning herself as a Pharaoh. But apparently there was more to this ancient Pharaoh then Hermione thought.

"I see you have read the muggle history behind this woman." Narcissa murmured. "Not all of it is true. Centuries before Merlin himself, there was magic. Senmut was a wizard who belonged to the most ancient royal magical family. The family's ancestry went right back to ancient Suma."

Hermione watched and listened while Narcissa explained to her the meaning behind that untitled book. She learnt that even back then Senmut's family did not want him married to Hatshepsut. It was not because she was a muggle either, rather the fact that she would be the only muggle who would know about magic. The family wanted to keep the magic hidden. But they could not stop Senmut from having a child to Hatshepsut. And that's when it became dangerous for Hatshepsut to carry a baby of magical ability and have no idea about it. Senmut's family eventually accepted Hatshepsut, as his partner.

Hermione raised her eyebrows when Narcissa admitted that the Malfoy family descended from Senmut's and Hatshepsut's daughter. A half blood.

After Narcissa had finish speaking she watched as Hermione leant the palms of her hands onto the table and look up at her.

"How did the Malfoy family get this book?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"I have no idea." Narcissa flicked her wand to erupt the flames in the fire place. "I have only just discovered it."

"I'll take it to Kingsley and see if there is any real danger in it." Hermione said meeting eyes with Narcissa. "If there isn't I will return it to you.'

Narcissa shook her head.

"I want the ministry to keep it." Narcissa said oddly as she saw the young witch lift her arms up and push her chest forward.

While Hermione watched the pureblood she had a feeling that Narcissa was not handing over any of the relics for the greater good. Especially after that book, Hermione would be lying if she thought Narcissa wasn't doing it to put shame on to Lucius. And what better way to do it than by letting the entire ministry know how hypocritical the Malfoy family had been during the war.

* * *

><p>The pair spent the remainder of the day going through some of the objects on the table. Hermione would pick out one and Narcissa would explain what its purpose was. Also going into the history of the objects she knew. Without knowing they no longer threw bitter words at each other. They spoke in more softer tones. Narcissa even moved off her chair and stood only inches away from Hermione.<p>

Hermione was beginning to feel a little flushed. The close proximity in which the blonde stood was dangerous. Even her perfume was spell binding. The blonde carried a soft scent of jasmine. Hermione wanted to throw her on the table and take her right there and then. But what her mind wanted was different to what she actually done.

"I must leave for today Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said turning to the blonde. "But I can come back tomorrow if that is fine with you. I won't take anything until we have finished."

Narcissa looked at Hermione disappointed that their meeting had hurriedly come to an end. But she did welcome the thought of seeing the muggle born again.

"Certainly." Narcissa said. "There are many more things you can have."

_What about you?_ Hermione said in her head.

Narcissa lead Hermione to the door. They were both quiet before Hermione said. "Until tomorrow."

Narcissa nodded. "Until then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that wasn't so bad.**

**Here's some facts pertaining to the story. **

**Del El Bahari is now known as Luxor.**

**Hatshepsut was the only crowned female Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. Nefertiti and Cleopatra were only queens. There are still depictions today of the ceremony. Senmut was her servant who was rumoured to be much more than that. She also did have a daughter. **

**Stone masons had 'graffiti' the inner walls of Hatshepsut's mortuary temple in Luxor. The graffiti was interesting depictions of Hatshepsut and Senmut in various sexual acts.**

**Slobodan Milosevic is now dead. He past while on trial for crimes against humanity at the Hague.**

**Suma is also known as Mesopotamia which is currently now Iran and Iraq. **


	3. Baptized into complete submission

A/N: Hey people. Thanks for the reviews, they are really helpful. So here's another chapter. Enjoy or not or somewhat.

* * *

><p><em>Humbled on the mountain of her presence<em>

_~Lauryn Hill~_

* * *

><p>Narcissa walked alongside the large pond almost on the outskirts of Malfoy manor. She had a lot of time to think since the war. On the surface she was her usual herself. But inside she had broken. Draco had not returned home from after he went back to complete his last year at Hogwarts. And frankly Narcissa didn't blame him. And for a while she hoped he will come back to her.<p>

Those hopes were shattered when Lucius cut Draco out of the Malfoy inheritance. Her and Lucius would argue constantly about their son. She wanted Draco to find happiness, after the upbringing he had, he deserved it. Lucius expected Draco to still follow the obligation he had as a pureblood. And in the end they both lost their son.

Narcissa stopped for a moment and wrapped her thin arms around herself. It was an autumn afternoon, the sun shone brightly but the breeze had a bite to it.

She took in her surroundings and sighed.

Her life was a beautiful lie. Behind the gates of the manor she lived in were only memories that haunted her. Underneath her composed exterior was a woman who longed for more than a pretty dress and countless jewels. There was nothing but lies behind her sham of a marriage.

For years Narcissa knew Lucius was never faithful to her. And she reminded herself that she was his wife, he would always be hers. The other women did not matter.

"One in particular does matter." She whispered bitterly. "He would not be in skiving all over Europe if he did not care for her."

But after the war it did matter to Narcissa. She wanted a divorce. She wanted the freedom Draco had. She wanted to make her own decision as to what happened in her life.

And she was finally doing something about it.

She had thought about leaving once too many times over the years. But questions would overcast her desire. Where will she go to? How will she survive after a divorce?

But now that she found that book in Lucius's study it had given her the push she needed to move out. And she was going to use to make sure Lucius will never show his face in public again.

As she took closer steps to the pond she could imagine his rage at her once it became public. She did not care. She would even laugh at him and tell him that the Malfoy secret was made public by a muggle born.

She smiled as she thought of Hermione. There was something about the young Gryffindor that captivated her. Over the three weeks that Hermione would come to inspect the relics she was handing over to the ministry, they had grown accustomed to each other. Narcissa did not know exactly what she felt for Hermione. The muggleborn was attractive yet oblivious to her unique looks. She was definitely smart but not arrogant about it. She was also infuriating and alluring at the same time.

And Narcissa was sure Hermione would only do that to make her snap at the bookworm. Just like she was sure that the young witch wanted her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Hermione touched her hand, slowly caressing her hand with her fingers. It was the most simplistic of touches but Narcissa felt it through her entire body.

She longed for that touch. Every time Hermione left she would fight herself in wanting to ask the Gryffindor to stay. Somehow Hermione made Narcissa feel alive. When the young witch was with her she did not feel empty anymore.

A loud rumble of thunder snapped Narcissa out of her thoughts. She looked up only in time to see rain falling from concrete coloured sky's. She closed her eyes as the tiny raindrops fell on her face. Taking away any hesitation she had about the decision she was ready to make.

* * *

><p>Three weeks. Three long weeks Hermione spent at Malfoy manor looking through the various relics Narcissa Malfoy was willingly giving to the ministry. It was not that she was bored with what the pureblood was handing over. It was the pureblood herself that was getting under Hermione's skin. Everything Narcissa Malfoy done nearly drove Hermione crazy with want for the blonde.<p>

The way those berry lips moved around words. How her blue eyes would light up when she would explain an object to Hermione. The way she'd smirk when she corrected Hermione. The way her hair fell when she looked down. How her thin frame held her when she stood. Even the way she frowned was nearly enough for Hermione to touch her.

Hermione had never felt like this about someone. Raw pure hunger that's what it was. She did not love her. If Hermione was honest she had never even loved Ron and that was the only significant relationship she had ever had. There was no precedent Hermione could base her feelings on.

She wanted Narcissa Malfoy. And that was it.

Was it really all she wanted from Narcissa? Hermione thought to herself.

Whether she was going to do anything about it was entirely a different matter.

She paced her office wondering if the blonde had made any small signals to her.

Often Hermione would catch Narcissa looking at her. They would hold gazes for a moment before either would clear their throat and look away. There was also the time Hermione touched Narcissa's hand. She quickly realised what she was doing and proceeded to move away. Before Narcissa covered her hand with her own. Hermione even thought that Narcissa would deliberately stand too close to her.

Shaking her head she stopped in the middle of her office to give herself a stern lecture.

'_I can't go there she's a witch.'_ Hermione said to herself.

'_She's a very beautiful witch._' A voice said so far away in her mind she barely heard it.

'_She's Narcissa Malfoy. A woman who is old enough to be my mother.'_ She tried to put herself off the blonde. _'Not to mention her son is Malfoy.'_

'_That wouldn't stop you if she came after you.'_ The voice reappeared.

Hermione silently admitted to herself that if Narcissa did go after her the excuses she was coming up with would no longer matter.

However Hermione wouldn't pursue the blonde. She quickly decided that she would go to Malfoy one last time to collect the relics. She would be polite. And then she will leave.

And hopefully she would forget about it.

A knock at her door made her jump in a fright.

"Sorry." Kingsley said as Hermione turned around.

"It's ok." Hermione smiled at the minister. "How can I help you?"

"I have not heard from you in weeks." Kingsley said concerned. "What have you been doing?"

Hermione gestured the middle aged man to enter.

"I had an interesting visitor three weeks ago.' She said making her way around her desk.

"Oh who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione said as she sat down.

Kingsley frowned as Hermione explained what she had been doing at Malfoy Manor.

"She came to you to get because she no longer wanted any of the relics in Malfoy Manor?" Kingsley asked in disbelief at what Hermione had just told him.

"Yes." Hermione nodded before frowning. "There has been no sign of Lucius though."

"No he's been in France with his mistress." Kingsley replied.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say.

That's most likely the reason why Narcissa is giving all of the Malfoy family heirlooms to the ministry. Hermione thought. She would have never thought that Lucius would ever do that to Narcissa.

"Yes." Kingsley said "He has been watch very closely after the war. And will be until the day he dies."

"I don't think he'll be a threat after you see what I have to show you." Hermione said seriously.

Kingsley cocked his head to the side.

"Narcissa has a book of one of the Malfoy's ancestors." Hermione answered the silent question. "And they descend from a half blood."

Kingsley raised his eyebrow at the revelation.

"Even though the halfblood ancestor dates back to ancient Egypt I am certain it still would be enough to _embarrass_ Lucius Malfoy." Hermione carried on.

"Hmmm" Kingsley said before standing to leave. "What I find more interesting is that Narcissa is willingly handing those objects over."

"She is acting like a woman who is only just unleashing twenty years of simmering anger." Hermione said from behind him.

Before he got to the door he turned to the young witch.

"I am going to say what I always say while you are on a mission. Though I think it would be more prominent now than ever before." Kingsley murmured. "Be careful and remember not to let your heart cloud your rational judgement."

"My heart cloud my rational judgement." Hermione repeated while frowning. "You've never said that to me before."

Kingsley just looked at her knowingly for a moment.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny. Had he picked up her enthusiasm for Narcissa? She wondered.

"Just remember this Hermione." Kingsley said softly. "Don't let the heart be baptized into complete submission, no matter how far the body wonders."

Kingsley left Hermione staring into thin air, mulling over what he had said to her.

* * *

><p>Later that night Narcissa was intrigued that Hermione did not come earlier that day. The young witch had not sent an owl explaining her absence or to say that she was not coming. That was not like Hermione at all, usually if she got caught up at her office, she would at least contact Narcissa out of courtesy. But she had not.<p>

While she waited for Hermione she refrained herself from sending a note to inquire about the young witch's absence. Narcissa did not chase after anyone. They came to her.

Perhaps it Hermione was sent on another mission and hurriedly had to leave? The blonde wondered.

They had spoken about the young witch's job one day as Hermione examined a glass prism. The object was simple for it bore no gems or inscriptions. Though its main function projected colours similar to a rainbow when light shone through it at various angles. The magic in it was similar to a pensive only it did not hold memories but a series of written texts. Once the correct spell was used, the room would flood in a rainbow of colours, several names and dates appeared highlighted throughout the rainbow.

"_What is this?" Hermione asked when Narcissa lifted the ward of the prism._

"_They are the names of the illegitimate children born to the Malfoy heirs." Narcissa stepped forward and pointed to one in particular. "He is Lucius's half-brother."_

_Hermione didn't ask why it was kept hidden. Knowledge such as that was again dangerous to the family's pure reputation. The rainbow was littered with names and dates. And it ranged from the 9__th__ century right up to. _

_Hermione looked at Narcissa. _

_Narcissa shrugged elegantly as if she no longer cared and broached the subject of the young witch's job._

"_Enlighten me, why would the brains of the golden trio take the profession of a relic hunter?" Narcissa asked after the awkward moment passed. "Surely the travel would get tiring."_

_Hermione was quiet before she said. "Although I get tired of travelling I also welcome it at the same time. Being Harry Potter's best friend has its advantages such as walking into the Leaky cauldron and not having to pay for drinks. But there are also disadvantages for instance, I may not have to pay for as many glasses of fire whiskey I can drink in the Leaky Cauldron, but I do have to face people that want to talk about the war."_

"_Interesting…that you would rather avoid the attention." Narcissa murmured realising that Hermione had not graced the Dailey Prophet with her name or picture as much as her friends._

_Hermione put the prism down on the table._

"_I've always wanted a quiet life." Hermione shrugged. "And after the war I made sure I was going to get it."_

"_I can understand." Narcissa said quietly. "Though I live in an empty house."_

"_Does Mal-Draco not live here?" Hermione asked._

"_No…He has not lived here since the war." Narcissa whispered._

_After a few silent moments Hermione picked up another necklace. She asked why Narcissa would keep a chunk of silver attached to a thick leather choker. _

"_It belonged to Lucius's Great Grandmother." Narcissa answered._

"_What is it meant to do?" _

"_It's a Lithuanian Love knot." Narcissa said from behind Hermione._

_Hermione raised her eyebrows and turned to face Narcissa. She had read of such a necklace. It was created to control the wife of a wizard. Once the witch had put the chocker on it was stuck on her until she died. _

"_I did not realise that the Malfoy hunger for power and control even entered the bedroom." Hermione said._

"_The Malfoy ancestors were more ambitious in other ways compared to Lucius." Narcissa murmured._

"_Yes that's been rather obvious of late." Hermione said quietly. "He cared more about his own glory then you or Draco." _

Narcissa sighed and reached for her glass of wine.

The pureblood stayed in the library until the early hours of the morning thinking about the young witch that never seized to invade her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you received a promotion." Ginny Potter said casually to Hermione.<p>

The wife of the most famous wizard in the world and his best friend sat together in the brunette's flat drinking firewhiskey. Ginny found it odd for the brunette to send an owl midweek requesting a 'catch up'. It was not like Hermione to do that. She usually waited for the weekend. So Ginny concluded that it had to be two things that were bothering Hermione. And it was either her job that was frustrating her and she wanted to rant. Or it was her love life that was confusing her and she was seeking advice. Ginny had a hunch that it was the latter for Hermione to request only her presence.

"Yes" Hermione said taking a sip of her drink.

"And how are you finding it?" Ginny asked.

Both women were seated on the sofa in Hermione's living room. The fire was roaring is warmth throughout the household. It was relaxing.

"It's good. At first I was a little hesitant because I did not want the other agents thinking that I only got the job because I was Harry Potter's best friend." Hermione admitted. "I wanted it to be because of my own merit. Kingsley told me that I was chosen for my own efforts and not out of favour."

Ginny nodded silently ticking the possibility of the new job bothering Hermione off the list. She baited Hermione along asking random questions about the department.

"The responsibility must be scary for someone so young." The red head said.

Hermione made a face before saying. "I have stressed the importance of research and safety to everyone. And they have seemed to listen so far, we are collecting more relics than ever before. We are recruiting more agents in Eastern Europe, North and South America, Africa, The middle east and the pacific. So the agents of the ministry are only tending to cases within Western Europe for now."

Ginny smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"To make it even better no one has given me a hard time." Hermione carried on. "There seems to be no jealousy with me taking the role."

"That's great Mione." Ginny beamed truly happy for the brunette.

"Yeah it is Ginny." Hermione grinned. "I've been home for five solid weeks and I'm getting back into a routine."

Hermione stood and walked into the kitchen.

"The Minister's Ball is coming up." Ginny called from the living room. "Are you taking anyone?"

"No." Hermione said walking back in with a bottle of firewhiskey.

So there was no hidden relationship Ginny thought.

"Surely there is someone tickling your interest." Ginny urged.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment before pouring herself another glass.

"There is someone." Hermione said slowly. She offered the bottle and the red head accepted it.

"Really?" Ginny's interest perked up as she filled her glass. "So what's the deal?"

"Nothing." Hermione said sharply. "It's complicated."

Ginny frowned placing the bottle on the coffee table. "Is it casual?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "No.'

"Well what is it?"

"Lust." Hermione said quickly.

"So you two are sleeping together?"

"No."

"Mione what's going on?" Ginny asked. "You are confusing me."

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Have you ever wanted someone you can't have?" Hermione whispered. "Someone that could probably ruin you and yet be the only thing you are prepared to fight for?"

Ginny put her glass next to the bottle of firewhiskey on the coffee table.

"You can't seriously be talking about my brother." She deadpanned.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Ok" Ginny said leaning back on the sofa. "But to answer your question. No I have never felt that way about another.'

A small sad smile crossed Hermione's face.

"And you are going to have to give me more information if you want my help.'

Hermione took another gulp of her drink for courage.

"Ginny I've never told anyone who is close to me this before.' She said nervously. "But I'm bisexual."

Ginny gaped.

"I have been for three years." Hermione rushed.

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"So this person is a woman?" She asked.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny reached forward retrieving her glass and draining it.

"Well Mione that's not what I was expecting." Ginny said as the whiskey burnt away her astonishment. "So if you are after a woman why is it complicated? I mean our world is not accustomed to gay and lesbian relationships but being who you are I don't think it would take long for anyone to get over it."

"She's older."

"So." Ginny thought for a moment before balking. "It's not Minerva is it?"

"What!' Hermione shrieked. "No. And when I said older I meant twenty years not fifty.'

Ginny reached forward for the bottle. "Oh I'm glad. You had me worried for a moment."

Ginny refilled her glass and put the bottle back. "So we have established that her age isn't really what's complicating. So what else is there that's stopping you?"

"She's married. But she seems hell bent on ruining her husband."

Ginny nodded. "So she might as well be as single as you if that's the case."

"I have a feeling she will be soon."

"So she has baggage, everyone does." Ginny said. "But that's not a good enough reason to stop you if you know that her marriage is breaking down. And if the feeling is mutual why not go there. She does return the same feelings right?"

"I am certain that she does." Hermione said.

"Well out with it Mione." Ginny teased.

"I am scared." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny frowned.

'I have never felt this way before." Hermione whispered. "The more I find out about her the more I want her. Not just for a one night stand or a casual fling. She deserves more than that. Every time I am with her I find it hard to leave. I want to see her all the time. I can't even think properly whenever she is near me."

Ginny bit her lip as her friend carried on.

"I can see past her age and her sham of a marriage." Hermione continued. "But what really scares me is that my feelings have never been this strong before."

Ginny looked at her friend who seem to have the worried face of a Hufflepuff. And she smiled. In all the times Ginny had watched Hermione help Harry and Ronald with their homework and practically everything else. She had never seen the so called 'know-it-all' but Ginny would rather call her friend 'very knowledgeable' so confused about the most simplest thing.

"You are going to fall for her Hermione." Ginny smiled.

Hermione gasped.

"But I have only gotten to know her in three weeks!" Hermione shrieked. "It can't be possible."

"It can and you will fall for her." Ginny reassured her friend. "Eventually."

"No I can't" Hermione said forcefully. "It's not that simple. I've even been warned not to fall for her."

"Oh by who?"

"Kingsley."

"Do you fancy one of your agents?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione said. "I've been working alongside her. But that's not the point. He said that I should not let my heart be baptized into complete submission no matter how far my body wonders."

Ginny took another sip of her drink.

"Who is she Mione?" Ginny asked quietly. "To be warned by the minister about her must mean she's dangerous."

"She's not dangerous." Hermione snapped. "It's who she is that probably scared the shit out of Kingsley. I mean we had only spoken about her and he saw straight through me."

"Who is she Mione."

"I…can't..tell..you.." Hermione stuttered.

"Well you wanted my advice." Ginny said hurt that her friend did not trust her that far. "Go ahead and date her. Though, I can't understand why it's so complicated given that you have answered every single excuse you could conjure up into not dating her. But in saying that Hermione. It's up to you. Don't follow what those around you are telling you to do."

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said. "I will tell you. But not at the moment because it's not fair on her."

Ginny nodded begrudgingly knowing that the right time would come for Hermione to admitt who is likes. But then it had to be someone that they all know Ginny wondered.

"So how is married life?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Oh where do I start." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'd think after having all my brothers I be use to picking up after males but I'm not. Your green eyed friend drives me nuts."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>Narcissa read the neatly folded parchment she received only moments ago. Hermione had written to apologize about her absence the previous day and had asked if she could come and collect the relics later in the day.<p>

Narcissa smirked after the owl disappeared into the sky's.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Narcissa stood by the table in the library talking quietly to each other. It had been a tense moment when the brunette arrived. Neither witch not knowing what to say. Hermione apologized again. Narcissa nodded leading her into the library. Hermione then asked if Narcissa was sure about giving over the Lithuanian Love knot and that's where their conversation started.<p>

"I am sure." Narcissa murmured. "It is of little use for the Malfoy family if it no longer has an heir."

Hermione nodded slowly and put the necklace into a bag she used an extendable charm with. She then proceeded to put everything else in carefully. She stopped when she reached the untitled black book.

"This?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"He must have really hurt you for you to do this." Hermione said without thinking.

Narcissa took a deep breath and turned away from Hermione and walked across the room to stare out the window. Her navy blue robes gathered around her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I am glad he did." She said quietly.

Hermione placed the book in the bag and closed it.

"There is still time for you to take these relics back." Hermione said. "Once I explain what they are to the curators it would spread like wild fire throughout the ministry and be plastered on the front page on the Dailey Prophet in the morning."

Narcissa turned to face her.

"Take them Hermione." She said.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Hermione could tell by the look on Narcissa's face that the blonde had made her mind up. She was reluctant in taking the items only out of concern for her. She could only imagine what Lucius's reaction would be once the news hit him.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to get in contact with me." Hermione said quietly.

Narcissa smiled inwardly.

"I am sure I will be fine." She said softly.

With the bag in hand Hermione walked toward Narcissa.

"Thank you for your help." Hermione said moving her hand forward.

Narcissa nodded and shook Hermione's hand.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to send an owl." Hermione said while she looked into those blue eyes.

Narcissa for her part remained silent as their hands still shook.

"Just be safe when Lucius returns." Hermione murmured not wanting to let Narcissa go.

"He is of little harm." Narcissa said quietly. "I will be fine."

Their fingers were now entwined. Hermione slowly moving the pad of her thumb over a pale finger. They just stood there. Without saying a word to each other. Their actions were enough to confirm what they were trying to project.

"I should go." Hermione whispered.

Narcissa sighed.

"Yes." Narcissa whispered back.

_I don't want to leave you _Hermione screamed inwardly.

Narcissa must have sensed the young witch's hesitation for she looked into those brown eyes and pleaded silently. She just wanted Hermione to stay. She didn't want the Gryffindor to leave.

Hermione felt herself beginning to weaken under those amazing blue eyes. They could be as rough as the sea at times. They could be as cold as a winter's day. But at that moment they were as tempting as a clear blue sky on a hot summer's day.

Hermione slowly pulled Narcissa forward until they stood inches away from one another. She closed her eyes and took in the blonde's intoxicating scent.

She opened her eyes to see Narcissa's gaze on her lips.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Hermione whispered.

She slowly kissed those soft lips.

Hermione was somewhat surprised when Narcissa kissed her back immediately. She moaned and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

The bag of relics dropped to the floor.


	4. Honesty or Courtesy?

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. My pen fell asleep on the page and thanks to **HazzaPfanatic94 **for kicking its arse awake. This chapter is short, but I kept going over it and it seems fine the way it is. Well enjoy or not.

* * *

><p>Lucius stormed into Narcissa's bedroom. He found his wife sitting in front of her dresser brushing her long blonde hair. The thought of confronting his wife would normally be frightening but when it concerned his reputation, he saw pass her temper.<p>

"What do you want Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"You should know why I came back Narcissa!" He spat as he paced the floor behind her.

Narcissa met the cold grey gaze of her pathetic husband through the mirror.

"Oh has your Mistress become ill?"

Lucius paced more. His natural magic crackled above him as he glared as his wife.

"I came back because of what was in the Dailey Prophet!" He seethed. "You have an obligation to the Malfoy family! How dare you insult generations that fought to keep our world pure!"

"Oh, please Lucius." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Don't you feel more relieved that the truth is now out?"

"Relieved!" Lucius yelled. "You give all of the Malfoy relics to the Ministry and all you say is that I should feel relieved!"

With a gentle flick of her wand her hair formed into a tight bun. She stood and turned to her long haired husband.

"Yes." She said calmly. "Though, I do think that with the new revelations. The Malfoy name can start a fresh."

Lucius growled. "How dare you shame me!"

Narcissa tilted her head to the side. "You deserved it Lucius. It's about time you learnt a very harsh lesson."

"I am not the only one to blame!" He yelled.

Narcissa knew what he was referring to and shrugged.

"No you are not." She murmured. "But I am making up for it now that you have another son."

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Narcissa.

"I always knew you were never faithful to me." She laughed bitterly. "And when I found the Prism it did not take long for me to put the pieces together."

"The Prism?" Lucius whispered.

"Yes Lucius, the Prism with your five illegitimate children in it."

Lucius turned visibly grey. "But...but.."

"You obviously did not read the full article." Narcissa carried on.

"You gave the Prism to the MINISRTY!"

Narcissa smiled sweetly before the coldness of her voice filled the room. "Yes, the Prism as well as the Black Book and many other things went." She paused to smirk. "You know the person who stood in this house while we collected up the relics was none other than Hermione Granger."

Lucius went from an ugly shade of grey to pink.

"Who would have thought the one person to nail the coffin with the Malfoy name would be a muggle born." Narcissa laughed.

Lucius moved forward to his wife.

"You…You..You!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I want a divorce Lucius."

"You!..." He pointed his finger at her.

"And if you refuse to sign one." Narcissa whispered but her voice grew louder and more commanding with each word. "I will make sure that after I'm done with you, no other bastard you fathered will get what was rightfully Draco's. And the Malfoy name will end no decedents from you will see anything!"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat outside in a foyer waiting to enter the Minister's office. He requested that she meet him after every mission to debrief. They had done so many other times. It was a part of protocol. She really did not want to face Kingsley. He had read straight through her at their last meeting and she didn't want him seeing through her now that she had kissed Narcissa. Hermione fidgeted with her wand thinking of the events of the previous day.<p>

_The bag of relics dropped to the floor._

_Narcissa cupped Hermione's face with her hands and the brunette pushed the blonde against the window frame._

_Their tongues tangled and tasted. Their hands exploring whatever they could touch. Their lips mushed together muffling longing moans. _

_Hermione was nearly uncontrollable. Sucking her way down Narcissa's elegant neck and stopped momentarily on the older witch's collarbone. _

_Narcissa's whimpers and shudders encouraged Hermione to gather Narcissa's dress in her hands and lift it above the blonde's hips. She curled one leg around Hermione's narrow waist._

_Hermione lifted her head from the blonde's chest and began to kiss that red berry mouth quite passionately. Narcissa moaned into Hermione's mouth and tilted her hips forward._

_What are you doing? A faint whisper that Hermione only just heard. _

_She quickly broke the kiss and stepped back._

"_I…ah uh." She mumbled as she saw the dress fall down and cover Narcissa's bare legs._

_Hermione swallowed and continued to stare at the blonde who looked back at her almost curiously._

"_I have to go."_

_ Narcissa only nodded at the words._

_Hermione retrieved the bag of relics. "I meant what I said."_

_She left Narcissa still blushing in the Malfoy library._

'"Miss Granger, the Minister would see you now."

Hermione entered the large office and sat opposite Kingsley.

He looked at the young woman and smiled.

"There were no problems getting the relics out of Malfoy Manor?" He asked.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Narcissa Malfoy did not change her mind?"

"No."

"Have you had contact with her since?"

Hermione looked at the Minister. "Not that it's any of your business but no I haven't been in contact with her since."

Kingsley nodded. "Lucius is back from France. I could only imagine what mood he will be in after what the Dailey Prophet printed this morning."

Hermione shrugged. "Do you still think he is a threat?"

"Yes." Kingsley said immediately. "It doesn't matter whether or not his wife has shown the world what he really is. I still believe he is just as power hungry as he was before the war."

Hermione frowned at the minister's words. She knew what Lucius was like but how safe was Narcissa?

"You said he was back from France?"

"Yes."

"And he's at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"Has Narcissa left yet?"

Kingsley frowned. "Not as far as I have been informed."

Hermione stood. "I must go sir."

"I warned you not to get too attached." Kingsley disapproved.

"Too late for that." She said as she hurried out his office.

She quickly made her way up the large stair case of Malfoy Manor. She had no idea where Narcissa would be so she summoned the house elf Lotus.

"What can Lotus do for Miss Granger." The elf asked already accustomed to the brunette's presence in Malfoy Manor.

"I need to know where your mistress is."

"Mistress is with Master in her bedroom."

Hermione nodded down at the elf.

"Could you please take me to them?"

They walked quickly through the long Hallways of the Manor. Wand in her hand she was worried for Narcissa. Hermione silently yelled at herself. She should have organised a safe house for Narcissa instead of running away yesterday.

Lotus stopped in front of a door and pointed at it.

"Thank you Lotus. You may go now."

Lotus bowed and with a pop she was gone.

Hermione turned the door handle and pushed it open. Her eyes widened at what she was witnessing.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had levitated Lucius with her wand and had him hanging in mid-air.<p>

"All I want is a divorce Lucius." Narcissa said calmly.

"YOU ARE DERANGED LIKE YOUR SISTER!" He screamed.

Narcissa flicked her wand and sent Lucius flying into the wall. Once he landed on the ground she walked over and stood over him.

"I could do a lot worse than Bella." Narcissa laughed. "Give me a divorce and I won't let the world know that your five illegitimate children are Halfbloods."

"How…how…did…" Lucius croaked.

"At least save what little dignity you have left and give me what I want." She demanded.

"Fine! " He tried to sit up. "But you walk away with nothing."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you."

Lucius's nostrils flared. He wanted Narcissa to be angry with him so that they would fight and then she would get over it. He didn't want her to divorce him. He wanted her to suffer the shame he will have to endure. And he will make sure that she will, somehow.

He slowly stood and made her way to the dresser where the divorce parchments were. He did not read them but quickly scribbled his signature on it. He pick the parchments up and handed them to her.

He then proceeded to the door when he saw someone that made him stop immediately.

"What are you doing here" He demanded.

Hermione put her wand in the pocket of her robes and shrugged. "Helping your soon to be ex-wife move out."

"Don't you dare speak to me-

"Like that you filthy little mudblood." Hermione finished for him. "It's rather old and overused don't you think? I mean a man such as yourself, who has had one too many mudblood women to dip your wand in, could surely come up with something more colourful than that."

Narcissa bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"And we won't take long to get off your property." Hermione added for good measure. "And then you can play happy families with your filthy arsed mudblood mistress."

As Lucius walked past Hermione he warned. "You will pay for this!"

Hermione smirked. "Keep walking Malfoy, that's all you will do."

Once Lucius had left the room Hermione smiled at Narcissa.

"I wasn't expecting you." The blonde murmured.

Hermione put her hands in her pocket and shrugged. Shrugging was becoming a bad habit of hers she noticed. Though, she knew the blonde probably would not care.

Narcissa gave her a small smile.

"That was impressive by the way."

Narcissa turned and began to collect a few things for herself. "It was something I should have done a long time ago."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Hermione asked.

"I have booked a room at the Three Broomsticks until I find somewhere to reside permanently." She said as all of her dresses and robes glided out of the large wardrobe and folded themselves into the large trunk that was open on the floor.

"Do you need any help packing?"

Narcissa had her back to Hermione. "No but can you accompany me to the Three Broomsticks."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Both women entered the bedroom Narcissa had paid for. Hermione dragging the oversized trunk that held the blonde's possessions. And Narcissa with a bottle of firewhiskey in her hand.<p>

They had not spoken much while they made their way to there. The silence was good. It gave both woman time to think about their situations.

Settling the trunk down at the foot of the bed Hermione turned to Narcissa. "If you like I can lodge the divorce parchments with Ministry."

Narcissa put the bottle of firewhiskey on the small table and sat in the chair near it. "I have a solicitor that I'm meeting tomorrow morning."

Hermione nodded.

Narcissa finally voiced what was plaguing her mind since the previous day.

"Why did you come back?" Narcissa asked. "You left in quite a hurry yesterday."

The brunette joined Narcissa at the table.

"I was worried." She said simply as she sat down.

"I told you Lucius is not is nothing I couldn't handle." Narcissa smirked.

"You proved that right." Hermione laughed. "But it still didn't stop me from worrying."

Narcissa looked across at the brunette. She was left confused about what they had done in the library. It was obvious that Hermione wanted her. She just didn't know what stopped the brunette from taking her when she had the chance.

"Would you like a glass of firewhiskey?" Narcissa asked.

_I really shouldn't be here. She should be left alone. _

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"No. I….uh.." Hermione struggled.

"Then have a glass." Narcissa smirked.

"Ok." Hermione gave in. "Just one though."

Narcissa nodded as she poured the brown liquid into a glass.

Glass in hand Hermione raise it and said. "To freedom, I guess."

"To freedom"

Their glasses clinked and Narcissa drained the liquid in one long sip.

"Feel better now?" Hermione teased.

"More so now than ever before." Narcissa poured another glass.

* * *

><p>Four glasses of firewhiskey later both women stared intently at each other. Hermione really wanted to just clear the table of its beverage and glasses and lay Narcissa down on it and eat her until her raging hunger subsided.<p>

Narcissa could see the want in Hermione's eyes and tried her best to seem not so drawn to it.

The longer Hermione stayed the harder it was for her to find an excuse to leave. She took a sip of her drink and contemplated what Ginny had told her to do. Although she really wanted Narcissa, she could not possibly go there with the ink still drying on the blonde's divorce papers. The bottom line was that Hermione wanted to be more than the rebound shag.

The next question was. How long could she keep Narcissa at a distance for? Hermione honestly didn't know.

And it was going to be very difficult for Hermione more especially when Narcissa broached the subject of their kiss.

"Why did you leave yesterday?" The blonde asked quietly.

Hermione shifted.

"Would you like honesty or courtesy?" Hermione asked back.

"Honesty." Narcissa frowned.

"As right as kissing you felt. It was still wrong." Hermione tried to convince herself that what she said was true.

Narcissa tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

"I was meant to be doing my job." Hermione murmured.

"Were you doing your job when you came back this morning?" Narcissa asked sharply.

_Great now you've pissed her off_

Hermione sighed. "No. I left a meeting with the Minister to see you."

Narcissa eyebrows rose but she did not say anything.

Under the uncomfortable stony silence Hermione stood and walked toward the door. She stopped and turned to the blonde who had her back to her.

"If there is anything you need." Hermione hesitated when Narcissa did not turn to her. "You know where to find me."

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope that wasn't too bad.<strong>

**Reviews are like drugs. Load me up :P**


	5. Don't drink the bar dry

"Ginny you can't possibly be serious!" Hermione exclaimed. "You have dragged me around all day and now you want me to go and get my hair done?"

"Yes!" Ginny grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her into the shop.

It had been two weeks since she had seen or even heard from Narcissa. A small part of her was hopeful that the pureblood would get in contact with her for some reason. However, after the way she left the last time she saw the blonde, she couldn't really blame her.

So Hermione done what she had been doing since she left Hogwarts. She worked from early in the morning to late at night, leaving hardly any free time for herself. She was so focused on work that she forgot about the Ball the Minister had organized. Ginny had come to visit her at work and asked if she was going to attend the Ball. Hermione at first said no but then relented when Ginny told her that it would not look good for the Minister if one of his own Head of Departments was not present.

Hermione then argued that it would be pointless going if she had no dress. That's when Ginny laughed and said to her that they were going shopping on the very morning of the Ball.

And to Hermione's dismay, they shopped. And now Ginny pushed her into a new salon in Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, I'll just wear my hair down." Hermione groaned.

"No!" The redhead pushed her friend through the door. "I need my hair done too."

"Then why don't we just put bird nests in our hair and be done with it." Hermione muttered.

Ginny slapped the back of Hermione's head. "Come of it Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Ok, I will!"

"Good." Ginny then whispered as she saw a dark woman approach them. "And besides, don't you want to impress that woman you want?"

"You mean the one I pushed away?" Hermione whispered back. "I don't think she'll even be there tonight."

Ginny shrugged. "You are still getting your hair done."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"May I help you girls?" The Dark woman with a heavy American accent smiled.

"Yes, my friend and I would like to get our hair done." Ginny returned the smile. "We don't have an appointment but it's urgent."

"Urgent?"

"Yes." Ginny leaned forward over the counter and whispered to the dark woman. "My friend is hung up over someone, who she's trying to impress,"

The dark woman nodded. "Well we can't leave you two waiting can we?"

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror while the hairdresser threw spells at her hair.

"How do you want it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not too sure."

The dark woman frowned. "Well what does your dress look like?"

Hermione described it. And then grimaced for the next half an hour as the hairdresser styled her hair with a few spells.

"I think that one would suit the dress." Ginny said from behind Hermione.

"Ok then." Hermione said quickly.

"Are you happy with it?" The hairdresser asked.

"Yes."

"Don't just say that so we can hurry up and leave." Ginny muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like it. And shut up she who only had to get her hair curled."

Ginny laughed.

* * *

><p>"You know Mione you don't have to drink the bar dry." Ron said as he sat next to Hermione at the bar.<p>

"Then there would be no point in having free alcohol." Hermione smiled at her friend. "Anyway, how have you been?"

Ron laughed. "I've been well. As you can see Lavender is pregnant and we are looking forward to having our first child together."

Hermione looked across the ball room where heavily pregnant Lavender was talking to Harry and Ginny. She then turned back to Ronald and smiled. "I'm happy for you Ron."

"Enough about me." He smiled in return. "How have you been? You look beautiful by the way."

"I've been good, practically working my arse off. But no surprises there." She smiled. "And you can thank your sister. She chose the dress and the hair style."

Ron took in the appearance of his ex and he agreed that he should thank his sister. The brunette dressed in a black strapless dress that cut above the knee. Her hair was pinned at the base of her neck her long curls softly resting on her shoulder. He hoped one day she would find someone that would make her happy.

"Merlin Ronald, you could have made sure your wife had a chair before you sat your rear down." Ginny scowled her brother as she, Harry and Lavender approached the bar.

"Oh sorry dear." Ron apologised and pulled a barstool out for Lavender.

As Lavender sat down between Hermione and Ron she said. "Hello Hermione, you look stunning."

"Hey Lavender, thank you." She took a sip of her fire whiskey. "You look beautiful, the pregnancy glow suits you."

Lavender smiled. "I can't wait until this baby is out."

The Golden Trio including Mrs Potter laughed. Harry sat next to Ron and Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione.

For a while the group drank and laughed at the memories of their school years. Hermione was enjoying herself. This was the first time she had been in the public eye with her friends in a long time. They were left alone by the hundreds of people that crowded the room. So she felt content, relaxed even.

* * *

><p>"She's brave to show her face in public." Ron muttered and nodded toward the door. The group turned her attention to the door.<p>

Hermione's heart pace picked up at the sight of Narcissa.

"I heard she was the one who gave the Malfoy secrets to the ministry." Lavender whispered. "And that she had done it to get back at Lucius for cheating on her."

Hermione gave the blonde a once over and struggled to hold back a groan.

"Well, if that's true then she shouldn't have to be brave to show her face anywhere." Harry joined in.

Hermione took a large gulp of her drink to stop herself from saying anything.

"Good on her if she did do it for those reasons." Ginny said. "You can only lie to yourself for so long."

Hermione had her eyes glued to Narcissa as the blonde made her way into the ballroom. Her long navy blue dress was strapless and a lot longer than Hermione's. Her blonde hair pulled back into an elegant French roll. A simple cluster of diamonds scattered around her neck. She really did know how to drive one mad with lust.

"I don't know." Ron muttered. "I still wouldn't trust her."

"You hardly even know her." Hermione finally joined the group conversation.

Lavender laughed. "True. So who are we to judge?"

"You're right Lavender." Harry agreed.

"But did she just seriously show up with Blaise Zambini?" Ron asked.

"Hey, she can do whoever she wants now." Ginny laughed.

Hermione gripped her glass and bit her tongue. She had no place to defend Narcissa. She chose to walk away. And somehow she really wished she hadn't.

Narcissa could feel those brown eyes on her. She shivered in anticipation. Not the ideal place to get Hermione's attention but it was the only event the blonde knew the younger witch would attend. Though, Narcissa was divorcing Lucius, some habits were hard to beat, as she asked Blaise Zambini to accompany her to the ball. She was not one of those who just showed up on her own. And the reason why she asked Blaise was not only so that Lucius would read about it in the paper the next morning. But because she hoped that when Hermione saw her with another, she might act upon her feelings.

So after a few glasses of champagne she asked Blaise if he would care to dance.

"Mione, are you ok?" Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Hermione turned her attention away from Narcissa. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I just got caught up thinking about work." Hermione faked a smile.

"Oh ok." Ginny's eyes narrowed and her voice lowered. "She's here isn't she?"

Hermione wished that she had never told Ginny. "Yes she is. But drop it Ginny, nothing will ever happen."

Ginny shrugged as Harry approached. "Would you like to dance my love?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Hermione watched her friends to on to the dance floor. Ron and Lavender soon joined them. And she was glad she was left alone to think.

She was thinking about how good Narcissa felt when they had kissed when she saw Blaise lead the blonde on to the dance floor.

She tightened her fists when his hand snaked around her waist.

Her jaw clenched when their hands joined.

Her nostrils flared when she saw Blaise's hand slowly move down from Narcissa's waist.

And she nearly saw red when she saw Narcissa smile at him.

"Another one please." She raised her empty glass to the barman as she turned around. "Actually, I'll take the whole bottle."

Hermione took the half-filled bottle of fire whiskey and went out on to a near-by balcony. She was glad that there was no one out there. She stood by the rail and took a long un-lady like swig of the bottle and looked up at the stars.

It was a cold night but she was too angry to even care.

_She is allowed to see whoever she wants._

_She is not yours._

_Though she could have been_

_You could have had her_

_You could have had her as many times as you wanted her._

_And you know she would have liked it_

_But you're too late now_

She took another swig in an attempt to drown that annoying voice away.

"I thought I saw you come out here." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned. "Then you saw right."

The older witch smirked and moved forward. "You sound upset."

Hermione turned back to stare at the sky and take another unhealthy gulp of her drink.

"No, I'm not upset." She lied.

"You should stop lying to yourself." Narcissa said forcefully.

Hermione turned to face the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"Stop lying to yourself."

"And why would I want to do that?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Because then you would then go after what you want."

Hermione grunted and turned back to her bottle of fire whiskey. "Wanting something does not necessarily mean that it is right to have."

The blonde slowly came to stand next to the younger witch. "You are somewhat correct. Though, if wanting something and having it is not exactly right, would you not rather live a life all wrong?"

Hermione gave Narcissa a sharp look.

"Living in denial would not get you very far." Narcissa carried on. "And trying to drink your problems away won't help it either."

"What do you want Narcissa?" Hermione asked sharply.

The blonde looked at her and tilted her head. "I was certain that you already knew."

Hermione looked away and took another gulp of the fire whiskey. "You should go back inside to Zambini."

Impatiently Narcissa snapped. "You should go after what you want and stop being such a coward about it."

Before Narcissa knew what was happening she was backed up against the rail. Hermione had her closed in as each of her arms were firmly planted on each the rail. Narcissa shivered as Hermione leant closer to her.

"Come back to my flat and I'll show you exactly what I want." Narcissa closed her eyes as those words came out of the brunette's mouth.

* * *

><p>As soon as they apparated into Hermione's flat, the brunette cut to the chase and hauled Narcissa into her arms, claiming her lips. The younger witch did not even bother to be graceful as she roughly unzipped the back of Narcissa's dress, letting it fall to the ground. She was so caught up exploring the pale woman's mouth, neck and shoulder she barely heard the moans coming from the older woman.<p>

Way too lust driven, she pushed Narcissa down on to the sofa, quickly stripping away the tantalizing black laced panties and tossing them somewhere toward the kitchen.

Narcissa's breath quickened as Hermione kneeled down and hungrily kissed her belly. She squirmed in delight when Hermione sucked on the bone of her hip. And by Merlin, she sucked hard. It would probably leave a mark. The blonde threw her head back on the arm of the sofa and moaned as the young witch placed opened mouth kisses on the inside of her thigh. She immediately jerked upwards as the brunette found her womanhood.

"Ahh…" Her sounds echoed through Hermione's living room. And they got louder as Hermione expertly moved her tongue around her most inner parts. This was something she had never experienced. She had thought about it. Once, a long time ago, she had asked Lucius if he would even consider more intimacy before launching into the mindless rutting that he tended to do. But he already believed he was skilled as a lover. And after over twenty years she spent faking orgasms with Lucius, this with Hermione was enough to send her over the edge. She arched completely off the sofa when two long fingers entered into her depths. Even with the brunette's mouth firmly sucking on a once dormant nub that now throbbed for attention, drove the blonde crazy with need.

"Ahhhh…Uhhhh.." Narcissa gritted out.

Hermione kept doing wonderful things to her. Two fingers flexed finding the spongy spot that made Narcissa scream and fully surge her body off the sofa quivering in delight.

After Narcissa slowly started to settle, Hermione withdrew and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She reached for her wand and in one swift flick, they were both fully naked. She smirked looking at the satisfied blonde laying on her sofa, practically love stoned.

She gently grabbed a pale hand and led the blonde into her bedroom. They did not say words to each other. They did not have to. They were both fully grown woman and they knew what they were doing. Somehow it was gentle for Narcissa as she lay on Hermione's bed.

The younger witch kissed her softly and touched her lightly. Narcissa sighed with contentment. Her plan had worked. She somewhat felt guilty for using young Zambini but the reward for her plan was well worth it. And if such a reward only lasted for the night, she would make good use of it.

As if sensing her far away thoughts, Hermione gently bit down on a rosy red nipple. Narcissa moaned and lifted Hermione's head to meet her gaze.

"I want to reciprocate." She whispered.

Hermione looked into those blue eyes and smirked. "There will be plenty of time for that."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"I still haven't showed you exactly what I want."

The blonde blinked. "Then by all means."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat with her elbows on her knees in a chair, in the far corner of her bedroom. Although it was midmorning, the room was still dark. She watched Narcissa sleep peacefully in her bed. She was probably tired from last night.<p>

Last night, Hermione took a deep breath at the erotic recollections of what they had done together. Every time Narcissa filled the room with her moans, it was enough for Hermione to continue her ministrations on the blonde. Last night was the first time she had ever been with anyone, where she focused entirely on the other person. Perhaps it was the pent up sexual frustration. Or maybe she really wanted the blonde to enjoy it that much she wouldn't leave.

Hermione smiled as Narcissa turned from lying on her back to her side. The sheet slightly dropped revealing the blonde's pale back.

_I really don't want her to ever leave _Hermione thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said this one would be longer but I didn't want to continue purely for the word count.**

**Should I end it here?**


	6. The unleashed Lioness

**A/N: This chapter is a result of listening to way too many dirty songs.**

**Disclaimer: Well I have quite finished with Narcissa Malfoy or Hermione Granger but I promise they won't be too over sexed by the time I do. Hopefully JK Rowling isn't too upset that Hermione can only think about sex or that Narcissa is covered in hickeys when I give them back to her.**

* * *

><p>Narcissa woke slowly. She felt amazing, sated, settled even. As her eyes opened she realised that how she felt may not last long. It all depended on the young witch who was obviously already out of bed. She stretched and slowly gathered the sheet around her as she sat up.<p>

Narcissa was somewhat surprised to see Hermione sitting in the corner of the room watching her intently. It looked as though the young witch was ready to devour her again even though she was already doing it with those brown eyes.

The blonde just sat there unsure of what to say so she just waited.

"Good Morning" Hermione drawled out.

"Good morning" Narcissa responded.

Hermione continued to stare at the blonde who looked so tempting wrapped around a white sheet. She was a little disappointed that the blonde didn't just abandon what was covering her body. But then on the flipside she was glad that she didn't do that, or she herself would not be able to focus.

Summoning up the courage Hermione asked. "Where do we go from here?"

Blue eyes looked at her curiously. "I was under the impression that after last night and early this morning that we were on a mutual understanding."

Hermione nodded

Narcissa didn't want to blatantly put it out there, that what she really wanted to know, was that now Hermione had had her, was it already over before it actually begun? Instead she smoothed her fingers over the white satin sheet that covered her nakedness.

After a few moments of silence Narcissa took that as an indication that she was no longer wanted. With sharp angry actions she launched out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her to go and find her clothing. She was nearly past Hermione when found herself hurled into the young Gryffindor's lap.

"Why are you leaving in such a hurry?" Hermione whispered into long blonde hair

Narcissa shuddered and turned to face her.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked quietly

Hermione looked up at the older witch.

"That's up to you." She began and then changed the course of her speech. "Actually no it's not up to you."

A blonde eyebrow arched.

"You're staying." Hermione drawled out more commanding than she meant.

"Here." She pulled the offend sheet away revealing two full pale breast.

"Like this." She growled out as she made Narcissa straddle her.

"And you think that I would like this?" Narcissa asked a little upset in Hermione's sudden change of behaviour. Though, she was glad the young witch still wanted her, it did not stop her from being perturbed at Hermione's possessiveness.

Hermione stared at Narcissa. "What? Would you rather go back to Zambini?"

"I…we…never.." Narcissa stuttered under Hermione's intense scrutiny.

"You done that just to make me jealous didn't you?" Hermione asked moving her hand up Narcissa's belly. "Or were you really knocking him off?"

"No.." Narcissa gritted out weakly as Hermione rolled her nipple between her fingers. She was beginning to hate the effect Hermione's touch gave her, she could not think properly.

"No as in you two weren't fucking?" Hermione pinched a rosy nipple with one hand while the other moved slowly down to Narcissa's nub. "Or no that you brought him to that ball because you knew it would piss me off?"

"We…didn't..sleep.." Narcissa nearly jumped when Hermione found the pleasure spot she had been seeking and rubbed it hard. "Together"

Satisfied Hermione slowly dragged Narcissa's head down until their lips were only inches apart.

"Good, because if I find out I'm not the only name you're screaming out when you come. Malfoy won't be the only pureblood family I'll ruin."

Narcissa's gasp was silenced when Hermione kiss her. And kissed her she did. It was not tender, sweet and hesitant. It was rough, feral and domineering. After a few minutes of biting, licking, sucking and duelling with their tongues, Narcissa ripped her mouth away and stared down.

"Does that mean that we are together?"

"Yes" Hermione groaned before attacking Narcissa's neck.

The blonde finally let the young witch consume her happy now that she knew where they stood.

* * *

><p>Hermione paced the length of Kingsley's office. She knew it was odd for him to request her on a Sunday. She would much rather be at home with Narcissa. She let her mind briefly wonder back to the previous morning. After they had agreed in their own way that they were in a relationship together, they had sex. It was rough and possessive but nothing that would seriously hurt the blonde. They only thing that had marked her was the hickeys as the result of Hermione sucking nearly every inch of her skin she could find. Hermione also found out that Narcissa had really did have a wild side. Yeah, she knew the older witch could get a little crazy, she had seen it herself, but what that blonde witch done to her at some ungodly hour of the night, would remain imprinted in her mind forever.<p>

The sex between them was great, awesome in fact, more than what Hermione had fantasied, in the end turned out to be more that what she bargained for. She knew she was doing things backwards with Narcissa. There should have been some form of courtship. She should have wined her and dinned her. There should have been that familiarity between them before they got into bed, well, in their situation, on the couch. But there wasn't and for some reason, Hermione was fine with that. And as far as she was aware Narcissa had no qualms about it either. The blonde had told her that they already knew each other enough to start a relationship. Hermione nodded when Narcissa pointed out that it did not matter to her, whether or not Hermione had or had not smoothed her over. What was important to her was that they were finally together and that's all that mattered.

Kingsley coughed bringing her attention back to the current subject. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just wait until Monday morning. But then given the news he had just passed on, she wasn't surprised that he would ruin her time with Narcissa.

"You understand that this is important Hermione." The dark man carefully treaded.

"Yes"

"I would have given it to another had it not been too damaging."

"Yes"

"Are there any questions?"

"How long do I have?"

"Forty-eight hours."

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. She held herself back from saying anything in case she let too much information slip out. Somehow she had a feeling Kingsley already knew.

"Thank you" She muttered before she apparated out of his office.

* * *

><p>As she 'popped' into her living room she tried to hid her anger. Narcissa did not deserve to see it. Even if she was angry with her boss she couldn't take it out on the blonde. She sighed and made her way into the kitchen where the blonde stood drinking pumpkin juice out of a glass wearing Hermione's navy blue robe.<p>

"That didn't take long." Narcissa took note of the frown in Hermione's brow as the brunette approached her.

"Complete waste of time." Hermione muttered before backing the blonde up against the counter top.

"Then why did he want to see you?" Narcissa smiled as Hermione caressed her cheek with her fingers.

"Because he's all out to stop me from seeing you." Hermione whispered and trailed her fingers along Narcissa's pale neckline that happened to be covered in purple marks from the night before.

"What?"

Hermione sighed and cradled Narcissa's head between her hands. She kissed the older witch softly on the lips before breaking only inches away.

"I have to go to South America in forty-eight hours" She whispered.

Narcissa backed away frowning. "What?"

Hermione ran the pad of her thumb over the blonde's cheekbone. "I said that I have to go to South America in forty-eight hours"

"Why?" Narcissa whispered. "You are the Head of the Department. Why can't they send someone else?"

Hermione looked into those hurt blue eyes. "Apparently it's important. Besides I think he's only doing it so I don't see you."

Narcissa sighed. "What happens in your private life should not be any of his concern."

"I know" Hermione gave her a weak smile. "I think that he's sacred that once I settle down, I would no longer want to travel."

"There has to be some way around this." Narcissa bit her lip. "Can't you just pass it on to another? "

Hermione shook her head. "Doesn't work that way"

"It should."

Hermione smirked at Narcissa.

"I don't find this amusing Hermione." Narcissa scowled. "You could be away for weeks!"

Hermione soften "About that, I could be away for months."

"I can't believe this" Narcissa whispered and pulled away from Hermione.

"Hey, neither can I" Hermione said softly reaching out for the blonde again. "Trust me given the chance, I'd hand it over to another agent."

Unwillingly Narcissa let Hermione drag her closer to the younger witch.

"But there's one way this could all be solved." Hermione said hesitantly. "I could get fired if anything bad goes down though."

"What's your plan?" Narcissa asked

"Come with me."

"What?"

"That word seems to be very popular in you use of the English language." Hermione teased. "But, I mean, come with me to South America."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the first half of Hermione's sentence. And then seriously considered the last half of what the young witch said.

"You are not needed here for to finalise the divorce?" Hermione asked

Narcissa shook her head

"Then there's nothing stopping you from coming with me."

Narcissa pursed her lips

"That's the only way I can see it working between us." Hermione carried on. "If I go alone, we won't last."

Narcissa raised her gaze to Hermione's

"I know" She whispered

"Then what is bothering you?" Hermione asked seriously concerned.

"Do you know of any good charms to prevent me from getting sunburnt?" Narcissa asked innocently. "Because I do not cope well in hot weather."

"Oh my God." Hermione laughed. "Here I was worried that you would rather stay here so that you can go and see Zambini. But the only thing that is bothering you is the affect the sun would have on your skin."

"My skin is very sensitive." Narcissa said defensively

"Oh I know that." Hermione smiled. "You just have to look in the mirror to see how easy you bruise."

"I have already done that." Narcissa scowled. "Did you have to leave a mark on my hip?"

Hermione laughed.

"Or here?" Narcissa said turning her back toward the witch and sweeping her long blonde hair over one shoulder. When the curtain of hair moved she revealed the hickeys that covered the back of her neck.

The brunette moved closer and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist.

"Lucky there are charms to cover those as well." She whispered into the shell of the pale ear. "Because I definitely feel like decorating you more."

"Yes, you unleashed Lioness." Narcissa teased

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the library of Malfoy Manor, Lucius sat cradling a glass of vintage fire whiskey. He was still harbouring anger toward Narcissa. The divorce had been settled and he could not understand why her Barrister kept referring to the Malfoy assets. There was the villa in Italy, the mansion in Paris and her apparent half of what he had in his vault. He asked where would her pathetic Barrister get the notion that he would willingly give over his assets to her. That was when the papers he remembered signing that horrible morning suddenly appeared in front of him.<p>

He shook his head and took a long sip of his drink. Narcissa really got the last laugh out of him. Besides Malfoy manor and half of the sizeable fortune he had left in his vault, he had nothing. When he signed those papers he did not know that he agreed to give her nearly everything he owned.

Of course he ranted and threatened her while the divorce was being settled. Narcissa being the cold heartless bitch that she was, just stared at him blankly and even had the cheek to smile. He would find a way to make her regret what she had done.

He should have known what she was capable of but he chose to neglect it. To make matters even worse, he had read the Dailey Prophet on Saturday morning to find a picture of Narcissa dancing with Blaise Zambini at the Ministers Ball. Some part of him was jealous, he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy does not share. Especially with a young man the same age as their own son. According to the article they had arrived together but left separately.

Lucius knew that whatever plan he comes up with to hurt Narcissa, it had to be good and it had to hit her where it would really hurt. Lucius of course being married to Narcissa for that long knew that the only thing that would worry her was if Draco life was put in danger.

Now that the Malfoy inheritance was split and that he had already disowned his son, Lucius would make sure Narcissa had no heir to pass it on to.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think <strong>


	7. Natural Mystic

_I own nada_

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter smiled as she entered Hermione's office. Her brunette friend had sent her a quick note asking if she could come and see at her office. Though the note was short and to the point, the red head had a feeling that it had to do with her friend's sudden disappearance the night of the ball.<p>

Hermione had her head down signing through a stack of parchments. She heard Ginny enter and quickly signed off the last report she had read and looked up.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Mione." Ginny smiled

"Please have a seat."

Ginny sat down and waited.

"So you know how a couple of weeks ago we had that talk." Hermione began

Ginny nodded.

"Well I've started seeing her." The brunette rushed

"And she is the reason why you left the ball unannounced?" Ginny grinned

"Yes"

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed "I knew she was there that night. I could tell by the change in your attitude!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust her sharp eyed red headed friend to watch her every move at that ball.

"And you took her home didn't you?" Ginny queried

"Why would you need to know that?"

"Because when you have a boring married life like mine, everyone else's love life seems more exciting." Ginny said dryly. "More especially if it involves my husband's best friend and the mother of his former enemy."

Hermione looked at Ginny sharply

"What? You think that I didn't pick up on the looks you were giving her?" Ginny asked. "I saw the way you looked at Narcissa, Mione, and I knew straight away that it was her you were after."

Hermione's eyes widened. This was not the way she had planned on telling Ginny about Narcissa.

"It help that I already knew she was unhappy in her marriage." Ginny continued. "I even remembered that you two had worked alongside each other. But I didn't put the clues together until I saw her walk out on to the balcony not long after you went out there."

Hermione looked at her friend and hoped to Merlin that she would not be disgusted with her.

"Everything was put together." Ginny looked across at her shocked friend. "Your hesitance in wanting her, how she wanted to ruin her husband and why Kingsley warned you not to go there with her."

"Yes" Hermione whispered.

"But I don't care Mione." Ginny said carefully. "You are my friend and if she's the one you get all hot and bothered over, then I'm happy for you."

Hermione smiled

"And I'm not in the position to judge her, seeing as though she did save my husband."

Hermione grinned this time.

"Oh, Gin" She started "You don't know how relieved I am that you don't hate me! Just please don't tell Harry until I do."

Ginny shook her head and laughed "Of course I don't hate you, you idiot. And I promise I won't tell Harry, but you will have to tell him soon."

"Yeah, I have him coming here in an hour." Hermione winced. "I need to tell him before I go."

"Before you go where?"

"South America" Hermione confirmed. "I don't know how long we will be gone for, so I figured it would be better if Harry knew where I was, just in case something happens and we are needed here."

Something wasn't making sense to Ginny. Firstly, the only time Hermione travelled with other people was at the beginning of the war when her, Harry and Ron went looking for horcruxes. After that and even after she landed her job she never took anyone else with her.

"Who is going with you?" Ginny asked

"You have to promise that you do not tell anyone." Hermione said seriously. "You can talk about it with Harry, if my existence hasn't been eradicated from his mind, after what I'm about to tell him. But you two cannot tell anyone else."

Ginny frowned

"I mean it Ginny." Hermione carried on. "Kingsley will hand my arse to me if he finds out that I've taken Narcissa on a mission with me."

"Woah!" Ginny quickly stood "You're actually going to take her with you?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, as I said I don't know how long it will take and…"

"You don't want to leave her." Ginny finished the sentence for Hermione

"Yes" Hermione said quietly

Ginny sat back down and folded her hands in her lap. She un folded them and then looked up at Hermione. Out of all of the years she had known the brunette, she knew Hermione was never the type to compromise her work for love. Even after Ron, Ginny didn't even know what Hermione's love life was like. The brunette had kept that part of her life private. Now that she knew that her friend was bisexual, she understood why.

That was until now, that she was taking Narcissa to South America with her. There must be something that the ex-wife of a former death eater, had over Hermione.

"So you two are together now?"

Hermione nodded feeling uncomfortable.

"See I told you." Ginny reminded her friend.

"Told me what?"

"That you will fall for her"

Hermione shifted in her seat "I wouldn't quite put it that way. We only started seeing each other a couple of days ago."

"But that doesn't mean to say that you're not falling for her." Ginny countered. "She has been driving you mad for a while. And from what I can tell just shagging her wasn't enough for you."

Hermione had to admit that her red headed friend had a point. That night they slept together wasn't enough for her. Usually it was with any of the lovers she had in the past. Perhaps it was different this time because she had been around the blonde when the pureblood's life was about to change. Or maybe it was the fact that there was so much tension between them, she didn't realise she was slowly being towed away from the Hermione Granger she used to be. She used to find it easy just having casual sex and then leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Now it was different. Sure, she got a bit carried away when she told Narcissa that she would ruin Blaise if she ever found out they had slept together. But she meant it. For some unknown reason she felt that Narcissa was hers. There was no other way explaining it. It was simple, Narcissa was hers, not Lucius', nor Blaise's, hers. And whether Kingsley liked it or not, it was staying that way.

Hermione looked at her friend and did not reply.

"I guess that shut you up" Ginny laughed. "The famous Hermione Jean Granger, hasn't got a comeback, or at least an admission."

"Oh shut up"

"That's all you have to say" Ginny teased "Oh, the eloquence of your words"

Hermione grinned

"So if you're leaving tomorrow and if things go well with Harry, why don't you and Narcissa have dinner with us tonight?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, sure" Hermione said casually "I mean if Narcissa wants to. But it has to either be at my place or yours."

"She already has you whipped eh?" Ginny teased and then mimicked her friend. "I mean if Narcissa wants to."

"No I am not whipped!" Hermione said defensively

"You are so." Ginny laughed. "Does your place sound good?"

"Am not" Hermione retorted "And yes my place sounds good. Be over around six."

Ginny stood to leave. "Ok see you then. Don't worry about Harry, he was saying the other night that he thought you were a lesbian because you haven't had a boyfriend."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Still doesn't help my nervousness. So I'll see you at six?"

"Yes"

Ginny got to the door and turned back to face the brunette.

"Oh and Mione."

Hermione looked up at Ginny

"Make sure you've wiped every service in your kitchen, bathroom and living room."

Confused Hermione cocked her head to the side

Once Ginny had told her, Hermione reached for the closest thing she could find, which was her wand and threw it at her friend. "Get out!"

* * *

><p>Narcissa had apparated back to her room at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had gone to work earlier that morning and then had sent an owl to say that Ginny and Harry Potter were joining them for dinner. Things between her and the young Gryffindor had developed fast. Hermione had voiced her concern about the two rushing into a relationship and not doing it properly. But being the impatient woman that she was, she knew what she wanted. She wasn't going to waste any more time hovering around their desire for each other. It was difficult enough, when Hermione was going through the artefacts at Malfoy Manor. Now that she had got what she wanted, she was going to hold on to it. Or at least try to.<p>

As she searched for an appropriate gown in her trunk, her thoughts kept drifting back to Draco. She wondered what he would be doing. How he would be surviving, if he had a girlfriend, if he was even alive. She had foolishly thought that once her divorce was printed in the Daily Prophet her son would come back to her. He would see that his mother had finally walked away from the lie they lived and go and find her.

But so far he hadn't. Not even a word from him. Then she wondered if he did come back to her, would he leave once he found out about Hermione? Narcissa did not think she could lose her son all over again. The first time she hid her hurt quite well, if there was a second time, she didn't know how she will cope. It would be like choosing all over again. If her son did not want her with Hermione, could she leave the brunette?

She really didn't know what she would do if the situation rose.

Moving through the endless amount of gowns finally picked a black chifton dress.

_Hermione's brown eyes would blaze when she sees me in this, she thought._

She ran her fingers through the fabric of the dress. There were many moments over the past few days where she would catch Hermione staring at her. At times the look she received was one of awe, and other times the stare she got was predatory. She found out late one night that after young Weasley, that she was the only other person in the wizardly world that the young Gryffindor had been with. She of course asked why and was astonished at how separate Hermione kept her love life to her career. Hermione told she never had the time or the patience to deal with a relationship whether it be with a male or female.

Narcissa still found it difficult to grasp that the young girl she had stared at after the war all those years ago, had turned into a woman that never could have a fulfilling world. She knew the war had done that to many other people as it affected them in many different ways. But Hermione, the brains of the Golden Trio, the best friend of Harry Potter, the smartest witch of her age, deserved more than what she gave herself credit for. Perhaps the brunette was only beginning to realise it.

And in all fairness, the word Narcissa admitted silently seemed foreign to her, she had to make sure that going to South America with Hermione was what she really wanted. Of course she could fuss over the heat, the language barrier and the change of cuisine but those excuses weren't enough to put her off going. She did not know where they would stay or even if Hermione would just leave her at a hotel and go off on her own. She didn't even know what the mission was about. She didn't know of the danger they could face. What she did know was that she must mean more to Hermione for the brunette to risk losing her job over taking her to South America.

_Was the risk really worth it?_ She asked herself.

The black dress still in her hand she walked across the room and stared out the window. The clouds were beginning to darken. People below walking along the footpath started to hurry along. They all had purpose, something of which she had not had in a very long time. For years she sat as the Lady of Malfoy Manor idly. She had gotten used to organising functions, socializing with the elite and looking down at everything in her path.

Now she had the chance to do something with purpose, something that may not be redeemable, but more exciting than waiting in England for the world to come to her.

She bit her lip and looked back down at the dress that was now crumpled in her hands. She had made up her mind.

* * *

><p>By the late afternoon Hermione had tied up the loose ends before her departure. Everything was organised for her temporary replacement. She had received the brief on what her mission was. She had even had a spare few moments to do a bit of research on the case. She had really only done all that work to distract her from the visit she got from Harry.<p>

When she told him she was surprised that he did not say anything at first. But then again she would be shocked if he told her that he was seeing someone old enough to be his mother. Patiently she waited for her friend and he took his glasses off, wiping the lenses with the fabric of his robe.

He was stalling Hermione concluded. He was shocked and was trying to find the right words to say. Then out of nowhere he stood and nearly hauled her over her desk into a fierce hug.

"I will always love you, you know" He said quietly "No matter who you're seeing."

After they broke away she looked up into the great green eyes of the most famous wizard in the world. "Thanks Harry."

He grinned "You know, I was just saying to Ginny the other night, that I thought you were a lesbian."

"I know" Hermione groaned "Your darling wife was here earlier not long before you came."

"Oh, she was?"

"Yes" Hermione looked guilty. "I know you're my best friend Harry but sometimes I need girly advice so I go to Ginny."

Harry shrugged "I understand. Just like how I'd go to Ron."

Hermione nodded

"So, it was you that brought the Malfoy relics to the ministry?" Harry asked

"Yes" She answered "But that was only because Narcissa practically handed them over."

"Interesting" Harry smiled "So there's where the relationship developed?"

Hermione didn't have to answer the question

"As long as she doesn't hurt you I'm fine with it." Harry said seriously. "I know I should be grateful for my life because of her, but I will not hesitate to forget that if you end up heart broken."

For her part Hermione just agreed with Harry. She just couldn't understand why her friends thought that she was in love. As far as she knew she wasn't.

She braced herself as she told Harry about taking Narcissa with her to South America. This time she got a reaction she thought she would get from her friend. She frowned as he went into a full tirade in why Narcissa shouldn't go with her. She thought of all people, he would be the one to support that decision. "You can't just take her with you, Mione. It could compromise everything you've worked for."

Irritated by the tone of Harry's voice and feeling the need to defend herself Hermione couldn't help but snap back at him. "Don't you think I've already thought about that?"

Brought back from the memories of the debates they had during the war, Harry tried not to smile at how the tables had change. Now it was Hermione was the one who was being reckless and he was the one trying to stop her from making a mistake. "No, I honestly don't think you have. This has to be the most irrational decision I've ever seen you make."

"_Most irrational decision you have ever seen me make?"_ Hermione repeated. Her jaw clenched her mouth shut from saying something that could end their friendship. All she wanted was his support. Was it too hard for him to give it to her? She had never once walked away from him before, during and after the war. There was a muggle notion of having each other's back. And she had Harry's back. Right to that very day, she still would not hesitate to annihilate anything that would harm her messy haired friend. She was still there for him whenever he would need her help or advice. Merlin, she was even one of his _'groomsmen'_ when he married Ginny. Why could he not give that unspoken respect back to her?

"Hermione, look at it this way." Harry reasoned. "Narcissa has just gone through a divorce. There are many things you haven't taken into consideration."

With a frustrated sigh Hermione looked up at him.

"If she goes to South America with you, it's just like you are letting her avoid the reality that would hit you both, when you two get back." Harry took his glasses off and wiped them with the fabric of his robes again. "And I don't mean everyone's reaction about you two being together. What about Malfoy?"

Hermione stood from her desk and went to stand by the window. "She hasn't seen him since the war."

"For whatever reasons why he left home, I could imagine that he would want to see his mother more so now." Harry said from behind her.

Hermione spun around quickly. "What are you trying to say Harry?" She asked vehemently. "That I'm taking her away from her son? A son who hasn't even bothered to get in contact with her? Even after her very public divorce?"

Harry sat back in the chair and rested his hands on his stomach. He even crossed his legs over his ankles. He knew what Hermione could get like when she was angry and he really didn't want to piss her off and then deal with her at the dinner table later on. "No Mione, that's not what I'm trying to say. I just think that of all people, you should have pushed her to find Malfoy. Though I know that it's impossible to go living in your past don't let that become a reality for her, when she has the opportunity to change it. Anything can happen, Mione, you know that."

* * *

><p>As she wondered through her flat looking for Narcissa, she found the blonde in the bathroom throwing spells around to do her hair. For a few moments Hermione just stood at the doorway and watched Narcissa fuss over her hair. She knew the older witch was probably nervous as she had sent an owl earlier to say that Ginny and Harry would be joining them for dinner. The brunette received a quick reply that said something about needing to go back to the Three Broomsticks so that the blonde could find something more appropriate to wear.<p>

Now that she had settled with her hair in a bun, Hermione leant her shoulder on the doorway.

"Hi"

Narcissa jumped out of fright and quickly turned her wand ready in her hand.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She scowled once she realised it was only Hermione.

Hermione dragged her eyes up the blonde's body. She licked her lips at the black figure hugging dress the pale woman wore. Narcissa really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Well hello to you too." Hermione finally settled her gaze on those blue eyes

Narcissa softened "Hello."

"You look amazing." Hermione grounded out.

Narcissa spun around giving Hermione a full view.

"You don't think I'm trying to be too muggle?"

Hermione grinned at the heels and the black chifton styled black dress. "No, as I said you look amazing."

Narcissa smiled at the compliment.

"We don't have much time before they get here, so you need to get ready." Narcissa tried to walk pass Hermione but stopped when the brunette wouldn't move away from the door.

Hermione reached out and caressed the blonde's cheek.

"I know, Harry said that they are bringing Thai food so I think we have time."

Narcissa cocked her head to the side.

"I don't need the time you do" Blue eyes teased

Hermione let Narcissa pass but not before kissing her on the lips. There was nothing innocent about the kiss. It was wet, sensual and a waste of Narcissa's effort in putting her lipstick on. It wasn't long before Hermione had her back up against the wall. Just the sounds of the blonde's moans were enough to drive Hermione over the edge. She nearly had the blonde's dress bunched up around her thin waist line, when Narcissa slapped her hands away. Hermione broke the kiss and looked almost hurt at Narcissa's rejection. "Not now, we have guests that will be here soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, Narcissa do you know if Hermione wiped all of the surfaces down?" Ginny asked.<p>

All four sat at the dinner table half way through their meal. Harry and Ginny had arrived with the food and Hermione opened a bottle of red wine. After formal greetings the group sat at the table in an awkward silence. Harry decided to break it by talking about the ball. This topic caught Ginny's attention who smirked at Hermione. The brunette shifted and Narcissa's lips were twitching to smile. The conversation quickly died and Ginny thought she might as well break the ice.

Narcissa frowned at the question. "She did so."

Hermione glared at the red head who laughed out aloud.

Harry shook his head and shrugged at Narcissa's obvious wonder.

"Oh good" Ginny gave a teasing eye to Hermione "Thank you for confirming my suspicions."

"There was nothing to confirm" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Narcissa and Harry look between Hermione and Ginny.

"Then why clean what hasn't been _used_?" Ginny emphasised the last word

"Just shut up Gin" Hermione groaned

"What are you two going on about?" Harry asked

"You wouldn't want to-

"Earlier today while I was visiting Hermione" Ginny cut the brunette off "I asked if she could wipe down all of the surfaces in her flat."

"Why?" Narcissa asked

Hermione drained the wine in her glass.

"Interesting you say that, because Hermione asked the same question." Ginny twirled her wineglass between her fingers.

"And what did you say?" Harry asked

"I said because only Merlin, knows where you two" The red head pointed to Hermione, who was glaring at her, and then Narcissa, who was brow knitted in confusion. "Got down and dirty."

Hermione pushed her plate forward and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Harry's eyebrows rose while he looked at his wife

Ginny tried to hide back a grin that was ready to split her face in two, by taking a sip of her wine.

And Narcissa to everyone's surprise laughed.

Catching Hermione's attention, the brunette looked over to her lover. Narcissa's laughter still not had subsided and became infectious. Soon Ginny joined in, then Harry and eventually Hermione.

"Don't mind her." Hermione said to Narcissa once the group had quietened down. "It won't be long before Harry has to take her back to St. Mungos."

Harry laughed and then quickly stopped when Ginny threw a sharp look at him.

"They probably don't have much time left since she is out on a conjugal visit." Hermione carried on.

Harry this time with Narcissa laughed.

"Now after that I don't think that there should be a need for anymore awkward silence" The red head said playfully.

Everyone else agreed by nodding and they went on the have a pleasant evening. Throughout the night Harry would watch Hermione with Narcissa. He hoped that what he they had talked about would eventually make sense to Hermione. This was a first for them it was usually Hermione telling him what to do. But as she was not experienced in relationships, he couldn't sit by and watch her rush into something they weren't fully prepared for. He had to make sure she knew what she was doing and not acting without thinking.

As Ginny and Narcissa spoke Harry looked at Hermione and said. "You have thought about what we spoke about?"

"Come into the living room, I have something to show you." Hermione stood.

Narcissa and Ginny barely noticed Hermione and Harry leave them.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had already packed for the trip. She did not know what part of South America they were going to so she was prepared for both the subtropical climate and the cold southern hemisphere bite. There were a few books she had also put in her trunk. Most it ranged from magical to muggle literature from Hermione's impressive collection. She didn't know what the mission was. She didn't even know if Hermione would even let her help. The blonde hoped that she would.<p>

The Potter's had left and Hermione was doing something in the kitchen so Narcissa knew it would be safe to grab the photo she had hidden in amongst her clothing. She ran her fingers over the picture. A photo of when Lucius had gotten Draco's first broomstick. A chubby rosy cheek boy waved and smile with his broomstick in his hand. Narcissa could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes at the sight of her boy, her heart. He was so happy back then, so innocent. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over his face and quickly hid the photo away.

Hermione watched from the doorway and knew from the sadness in Narcissa's actions that Harry was right. She moved forward and sat next to the blonde on the edge of the bed. She took a pale hand in hers and sighed.

"You have to stay here Narcissa." Hermione said quietly. "As much as I want you to come with me, you have to stay here."

What the brunette was saying did make sense to Narcissa but then it didn't. "We could end if you go alone."

"I hope to God that we don't." Hermione gave her a wary smile. "But you need to stay."

"Why?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments while she gathered her wits. "Before the war I sent my parents to Australia. I actually Obliviated their memories before they left. I wanted them to know nothing if the Dark had won the war. They didn't need to die out of association to me."

Narcissa listened as Hermione spoke.

"After the war was over I got on the first flight to Brisbane. Once I landed there I only had their names and the number of the first hotel they stayed at when they first arrived. I found out that they had moved Melbourne."

Narcissa reminded herself to ask Hermione if muggles really did fly.

"Once I got down to the state of Victoria, Melbourne was in the middle of a gang war. Unlike the war we fought in, this one was over drug control. Melbourne by 1990 was known and the _'amphetamine capital of Australia'_. And in between 1998 and now a lot of people have died, that includes my parents."

Narcissa gasped at the news.

"I went to the address I received off the hotel concierge in Brisbane and the house was abandoned. I thought that they may have moved so I went and asked one of the neighbours. The poor old woman opened the door with a shot gun. She was terrified and when I finally calmed her down she told me that both my mum and dad were shot bringing their groceries from their car into the house."

"Oh, Mione."

"I made the mistake of changing my parent's names to Terrence and Christine Hodson. And it turned out that there was a hit on another couple that shared the names, except this time they got the wrong people. Apparently the Terrence Hodson that was meant to get shot was and police informant leaked by the media."

Narcissa really didn't know what to do. Hermione was not shedding tears, nor was she weeping silently, she just looked as if she was far away.

"That's why you have to stay here Cissy." Hermione whispered. "Find Draco and make peace with him. I never got that chance to tell my parents the truth. I never got to tell them anything. For all they knew was that I never really liked to come home during the holidays because the Burrow was more exciting than being at home with them. They didn't know the reason why I stayed away was entirely different from what they thought."

Narcissa looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Harry is going to start looking for Draco and he will be in constant contact with you." The brunette voice returned to normal. "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to get in contact with him or Ginny. And you're staying here instead of the Three Broomsticks. Ginny will be over tomorrow to show you how to use a cell phone. "

"You are speaking as if it is a foregone conclusion." Narcissa murmured

"It is." Hermione retorted. "All I ask is that you wait until I get back."

"Of course I will." The blonde whispered.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the busy streets of Guatemala City. It was hot in the nation's capital; she fanned her face with her hand and was glad that she wore a light white tank top and thin kahki cargos. This weather was a going to be a killer considering she came from the very cold London. She reached around to the side of her hip and opened her satchel and retrieved a piece of parchment with the brief of her mission.<p>

She had only just arrived in the country and she had decided that she did not like the magical side of Guatemala. Firstly she was not fluent in Spanish and quite frankly she just didn't like that vibe that part of Guatemala gave. So here she was, standing in the middle of a foot path of a very busy street. Cars, buses and motorbikes passed by with worrying speed. People on the footpath would slow as they got near her. She smiled to herself knowing that she must look like the quintessential tourist that was lost.

She glanced down at the brief. She had received it from Kingsley the previous morning. She was just as aware as he about the strain in the relationship. He did seem happy now that she going back out on the hunt. She smiled and told him not to worry too much about her. Then they went through the brief together.

"Are you familiar with the Mesoamerican civilisations?"

Hermione nodded though it was only because of an encounter with a rather sultry South American woman. "Yes, the Mayan's, the Aztec's , the Zapotec amongst others."

"Well, as you know pre colonisation by the Spanish these civilisations practiced pagan rituals." The dark Minister moved uncomfortably. "There were hidden societies within these civilisations that were wizards and witch's. The muggle side like the muggle ancient Egyptians and Sumerians all had their gods and deities they worshipped. Now I have been made aware that a silver vial containing the soul of Gukumatz was hidden somewhere in the ancient Mayan city of Kaminalijuyu."

Hermione had not heard of this particular god and asked what his purpose was. Kingsley had informed her of that Gukumatz was a culture hero that taught the muggle Toltecs, then later the muggle Mayans, the arts of civilisations, including codes of law, agriculture, fishing and medicine. They thought that because he came from the ocean had gone back and would return in the end times. What they did not know was that Gukumatz was in fact a very powerful wizard who died. And when he did his soul just like Voldmort's was split, however only in two. "One half we already have the other you are going to get."

"He committed no evil, so why is it even imperative that I go after this vial?" Hermione asked. She really didn't see the point in going if the ministry had the other half.

"Because I want it here as soon as possible, so that's why I'm sending you. And we are not the only ones going after it." He finished.

She did not waste anytime asking more questions she just said good bye and went home to Narcissa. She found the blonde pacing the length of her bedroom looking extremely angry. Her natural magic crackled around her and when Hermione got her attention it quickly disappeared. Hermione laughed when Narcissa told her that she was angry because she thought Hermione had left without saying goodbye. Narcissa had managed to stall Hermione for an hour but that still didn't stop Hermione from leaving. She quickly kissed Narcissa and told her, the faster she got there the quicker she could get home. And then she left.

At present time, she walked along the footpath and had stop to ask what she thought looked like two North American tourist if they knew which direction the Kaminalijuyu city was. The younger tourist gave her directions she thanked them and went on her way.

Later that night at the muggle hotel bar, she was staying at she sat at a table nursing a glass of tequila in her hand. It was impossible to search for anything while the ancient city was filled with muggle tourists that were in awe of its beauty. So just like them she joined a group and learnt information that might end up proving useful for the mission. She would have to go back early in the morning to do a proper search.

She hoped that this mission would be as easy as it sounded. She really wanted to get back to Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Lucius had been informed by the wizards he had sent out looking for Draco that Harry Potter was also looking for his son. He stood in at the window of his office trying to figure out what Potter could possibly want with Draco. There was nothing that seemed plausible to him. As far as he knew his son and Potter never got along at all. It was a pity he had no influence over the ministry or he would have known why there were a team of Aurors on the lookout for his son. He had told them to find Draco before Potter.<p>

Great things were in the works for Lucius.

A pureblood wizard that gave his support to the Dark in South America had re-established his connection with Lucius only days earlier. Apparently, there was an old God's soul that had been split just like his former Master. Julio Estevez had said that the English ministry had one half and the second was located in Guatemala. If Lucius got the half from the ministry, then Julio would find the other in Guatemala. Julio had said they would become powerful with the threat that they could have. He could rule the influence of the southern hemisphere while Lucius could rule the Northern. He did not even blush as he quickly sent confirmation back to the South American. He would gain power. He would be feared. And no one would ever dare to laugh at him again.

He rubbed his hands together as he schemed. The plans were forming together in his head. He was starting to feel better about his predicament. He would hold Draco hostage if he got to him before Potter. He will make Potter answer why he's after Draco and if it's something that does not tickle Lucius's curiosity, he would make sure Narcissa knew just exactly how her son died. Maybe if he found her, she could watch as he tortures Draco. That will break her. That will make her beg.

* * *

><p>AN:

Here are a few facts pertaining to the story. Note that my knowledge of South American ancient history is scratchy;

Terrence and Christine Hodson were in fact real people that were shot dead in Melbourne for being police informants during the Gang Drug Wars.

Gukumatz was a God worshiped by the Mayans and the Toltecs

Kaminalijuyu is an ancient Mayan city in Guatemala

Like the Aztecs, Mayans and Toltecs, the Zapotecs did exists as well.

And the rest was pull from where the sun does not shine.


	8. Playing Hard to get?

**A/N:-Sorry for the delay. My grandmother passed away and I had to fly back to the motherland. Things have been a bit hectic and weird. And I apologise in advance if this chapter seems half hearted and shit, I just didn't really want to leave anyone hanging for too long.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Hermione had been away for a month and Harry had search that entire time and still came up empty. He worked outside his hours as an Auror with the help of a few other aurors. His 'project' became quite noticeable to his other co- workers and they eagerly wanted to help him. Though, the purpose was as simple as reuniting a mother and son, the other aurors were in it for the chance of being closely associated with Harry Potter. Harry was indeed flattered when they approached him and offered their help and saw no hesitation in accepting.<p>

He was grateful that Lavender was due anytime and Ron had taken parental leave early. He did not want to argue with his friend over why he was looking for their former enemy. That would bring up Narcissa's relationship with Hermione and it was not his place to tell Ron. That was all up to Hermione, even though the two seemed to get along at the ball.

So together with his fellow aurors they would go out and question wizards and witch's about Draco and the last time they had seen him. They would even keep their ears open at the Leaky Cauldron on a Friday night as the pub was a known home ground for gossip. But it had not worked. Every question they asked went unanswered. Every piece of gossip they used as important information would end up being a dead lead.

By the fourth week he had had enough. He had asked nearly everyone Draco was close to around the time of the war and nothing worked. So he began to use the ministries resources. He got in contact with the Head of Intelligence, Petrina Hayes and asked when and where was the last time Draco had used his wand. Since the old hag owed him a favour she pulled records showing that Draco had not used his wand since the war. Harry quickly thanked her and apparated straight to Hermione's flat.

He and Narcissa became worried that since Draco did not use his wand since the war, there was a very huge possibility that he could be dead. Considering it was over six years ago it was almost unheard of in their world, for a wizard not to use his wand on a daily basis.

So that afternoon he was with the former Mrs Malfoy, he asked her questions that he had never asked before. Who was he close to? Was there a girlfriend? Was there anyone who would help Draco disappear?

Narcissa of course couldn't really answer all those questions. To Harry she looked embarrassed that she did not know if her son had a girlfriend. After all a mother should know all those things about her son, but Narcissa chose to look away and switch off whenever her son would want to talk about those things. And Harry could see that she now regretted it. He tried a different tactic, one that would not be so close to her vulnerability. He asked if Goyle and Crabbe were close enough to Draco for him to trust them.

At that Narcissa shook her head and confirmed Harry's thought's that they were only his cronies. The blonde did say that if there was anyone in Slytherin that her son did trust it would have had to have been Blaise Zabini. Harry remembered that it was Zambini that had escorted Narcissa to the Minister's Ball. He also knew that the Zabini's, like the Malfoy's, had the money to make someone disappear and start over fresh again. But he did not go after Zabini straight away. He needed a plan, there was nothing done illegally, so Zabini would not even have to answer any of the questions he had.

Something in him told him that there was going to be great danger.

* * *

><p>Thirty one days Hermione had been away and Narcissa was lonelier than ever before. True to her word she stayed at Hermione's flat. It was modern which was a lot different to the medieval manor she used to call home. She even enjoyed it there. But she was slightly bored. There was nothing but reading and waiting for Harry that occupied her days. Though, she was a woman who spent her adult life sitting in luxury, her impatience in wanting to find Draco, made her anxious. She wanted to help Harry look for her son but he would not let her.<p>

Narcissa stood still in front of the large oak wooden bookcase in Hermione's spare room. In the afternoons she liked to go to the room when the afternoon sun shone through the windows and choose a book to read. Hermione held a vast collection and Narcissa was amazed that she wasn't yet bored of the material yet.

After showing her how to use a cell phone, Ginny Potter would visit regularly. They had formed something of an understanding. The red head certainly had a sense of humour that she was not accustomed to. Her thoughts drifted to one of the visits she got from Mrs Potter.

"_I always thought that you were too good for him." Ginny murmured sitting across from the blonde._

_Narcissa had just brewed a pot of tea. Domestic chores were something that she had never done before. Up until a few months ago she would have never been seen dead in a kitchen or even cleaning. But somehow she enjoyed it. It gave her more of a distraction from worrying about Draco to thinking about her brunette lover. She was grateful that she did have the use of her wand, she was yet to try cleaning without the aid of magic._

"_I could not avoid it even though I tried." She poured tea into a cup for Ginny and then one for herself. The marriage was a sham from the very beginning. Arranged by her parents because Andy ran off with a muggle and Bella's marriage to Rodolphus still didn't cover the shame her parents endured in the pureblood society. And what better for her father to give the baby of his family to a Malfoy. "Marrying Lucius brought not only valuable connections to the Black family but also security."_

_From across the table Ginny just sat staring at the older blonder who still held her beauty that betrayed her age. Narcissa's movements were graceful but were not as arrogant in the nature it used to be. Ginny smiled inwardly at the change in her friend's lover. "Then aren't you glad that you're out of it?"_

_Narcissa nodded. _

_They then spoke on lighter subjects, such as Ginny's career playing Quittich, to the latest trends of dress robes. After all they were not friends, so it was a waste of time for them to pretend that they were. The only thing they really did have in common was the curly haired brunette in Guatemala. If it was not for Hermione, Narcissa probably would have never even given a second glance at Ginny Potter. And Ginny would have never even bothered to waste her time talking to the pureblood witch. But there they were talking over tea as if two wars never separated their world. _

_For Narcissa it was liberating. As a society witch one was never too honest and definitely not too relaxed in the company with others. In all the years she had hosted a tea party in the many rooms of Malfoy Manor, she never gave her honest opinion, especially in the presence of other pureblood witch's. So with this red head she found it easy to chat and be honest about it, without being judged. She felt relaxed until Ginny began to talk about Hermione's parents._

"_She has told you about them?" The red head asked._

"_Yes she has." Narcissa quietly responded. _

"_Well, when she came back from Australia, she had changed." Ginny looked down into her tea. "Though, most of us did after the war, but she came back a lot less timid than she ever was. And no one noticed except for Harry and I. Ron was too caught up in the glory of being Harry's best friend to notice that his relationship with Hermione was dying. So by the time she went to work for the ministry, their relationship was as dead as Voldemort."_

_Narcissa listened quietly absorbing the information Ginny was giving her. She felt no need to interrupt or even nod in agreement. She just listened. _

"_So when she eventually broke it off with Ron, I wasn't really surprised." Narcissa cocked her head to the side at those words. "And then when my brother came crying to Harry and I asking that we try and talk some sense into her, I told him just to own the fact that they had split up."_

_Narcissa got the impression that Ginny was implying she never understood her brother's relationship with Hermione._

"_The three of us should have known by then that when Mione said it was over, it was over. But that didn't stop Harry from going to talk to her." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And she bit his head off. Good on her I say, her and my brother were clearly a mismatch, I'm just glad she realised that so early into their relationship. After that we hardly ever saw her. She travelled a lot and was hardly ever home but even when she was, it was just a quick dinner at our place and then she was gone."_

_The two sat in silence for a few moments. Narcissa waited patiently for the red head to get out what she really wanted to say. _

"_Even after her promotion we still rarely saw her." Ginny gave the blonde a faint smile. " So thank for bringing our friend back to us."_

_Narcissa gave her a small smile and took a sip of her tea._

"_Even though she was confused as hell and more sexually frustrated as Ron now that Lavender is ready to drop."_

_Narcissa nearly spat her tea out and ungracefully chocked it down her throat. She recovered quickly by clearing her throat more so to compose herself in front of a very amused red head. How much had Hermione told her friend about them? She considered the brunette to be more private about such matters. Could she have been wrong? _

"_She didn't tell me about your love life. Or even that it was you that she was after." Ginny tried to hide a teasing smile._

_Narcissa visibly relaxed. She had endured enough shame by being married to Lucius and she didn't know if she could do it being with Hermione. It would be a different shame, a shame that would definitely draw her into seclusion for the rest of her life. It was one thing for wizardry England to know that she was the wife who got cheated on repeatedly and then laughed at after the war in her husband's shame. But it was entirely another thing if Hermione Granger told the wife of the most famous wizard in the world about their sex life. So she took a deep relieved breath._

"_But judging by the marks that were on your neck the morning she left." Ginny grinned oblivious to the previous signs of discomfort by the blonde. "Things got a bit heated between you two."_

_This time Narcissa dropped her tea cup. It felt with a little thud on the polished wooden table, lukewarm tea soaking the white table cloth. In shock the older witch just stared at the red head. She was grateful that her jaw did not drop at the comment. Until the dinner they had with the Potter's no one would have ever dared to talk to her like that. But that's what came with being involved with someone who was a lot younger than her. Hermione was from an age that was far less conservative than her. _

"_Thank Merlin, I'm not the neighbour." Ginny giggled._

_Narcissa was a quick learner. She knew that she would be wasting time and effort by getting upset at the comments Ginny would make. And she certainly didn't want to drive a wedge between Ginny's friendship with Hermione over it. She could either laugh looking at the lighter side of the red head's humour. Or she could give it back. She chose the latter. "Then consider yourself fortunate or less fortunate that you are not the neighbour, we could have invited you to join us."_

_Now there were two tea cups that had been dropped on the table. Ginny was so used to her friends and her husband telling her shut her up, when got too carried away. She was even used to the lectures her parents would give her, even the rolling eyes she received from her sister in laws, Lavender, Fleur and Angelina. This time she had clearly met her match with the former Mrs Malfoy. Perhaps that's what Hermione liked about the blonde, she was certainly quick off the mark, so to speak. Ginny grinned at the blonde who was laughing at her. "Why didn't you? I would have joined in."_

Narcissa smiled at the flashback and picked a book to read. She hoped Hermione would come home soon, she was beginning to really miss the brunette's absence, not only from seeing her everyday but also in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Lucius lay in his bed quite sated. His former mistress turned girlfriend of sorts was curled in the foetal position on the far side of the four poster bed. Her dark long hair cascading down to her waistline only moving slightly at her slow breathing. Her white skin glowing in the dark of the night. She was a woman who tended to all his needs and had done so for many years. They had met at a muggle brothel, back then Draco was only a baby and Narcissa was too pre occupied with their son. Lucius of course lost interest in his ex-wife the moment she told him she was pregnant. And that's what led him to Rachel.<p>

She was only sixteen when he chose her. He wanted someone young and definitely not of wizardry background. And that's what he got from the long line of un-healthy, drug induced girls the owner of the brothel presented him with. So for the first eighteen months he would visit the disgusting brothel, twice a week. There he got to do everything in his sexual desire that Narcissa absolutely refused to do. Rachel would go down on her knees and suck his manhood until his eyes rolled back into his head. Whereas Narcissa had slapped his face for even asking that she do such a thing. Rachel would also let him enter her from behind and pull her hair. The muggle loved it rough, though Lucius did not care, his needs were paramount. Narcissa on the other hand would ask for more foreplay but he would deny her by entering her while she was not ready.

Then the unthinkable happened. He was always to careful when it came to contraceptive but Rachel fell pregnant not long after Draco turned three. He knew that the child was his. He had paid the brothel owner a generous amount of muggle money to ensure that no one else but him touched Rachel. He had tried everything to convince her to get rid of it. But she didn't.

So he brought her a townhouse in an acceptable area of London. He made sure that she stopped her consistence abuse of muggle drugs. Once she had moved in to the house he made no contact with her for almost a year. But eventually the frigidness of Narcissa drove him back to Rachel. She was a simple person, caring only for their son David. When Lucius saw the toddler he resembled a darker version of Draco. And again Lucius did not care for either of David or Rachel but only for the raging release to could get out of the toddler's mother. So he resumed his twice weekly visits to Rachel.

Lucius demanded that the boy already be in his own bed when he arrived. Rachel was happy to comply with that. It was generous enough of him to shelter and feed them, he did not want anything more.

But he was wrong. By the time Draco was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Lucius together with Rachel had had four more children. Peter, Candice, Trevor and Desmond were all platinum blonde's like himself. Over that period of time he had moved Rachel and her family to the English countryside. She needed a larger house to accommodate her children, but that did not stop her from voicing the children's questions.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the memories. All he wanted was sex and she would go on and on about the children wanting to spend time with their father. He would tell her that he did not have the time for any of them. And then when that excuse did not get her to spread her legs, he would beat her.

One night while he housed Lord Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor, Lucius snuck away to Rachel. He was stressed that he had fail yet again to impress his master. Keeping him on edge was Narcissa's deranged sister Bellatrix, she always had her eye on him whenever she was around. But that night he went to Rachel anyway, and for the first time in the many years that he had known her, he did not get the welcome he was expecting.

Rachel wanted to talk about their children. She refused to lie on the bed and threatened to wake that children so that he would have no choice but to meet them. He ignored her by taking his robes off. Then she began to rant that he was not man enough to be a father. He then put a silencing charm on the room without her noticing and beat her to a pulp. At first he punched her head repeatedly until she was knocked unconscious. Then when she fell on the ground he kicked her around never missing her ribs.

Lucius smiled over at his lover. She had learnt to be completely submissive after that night. She should have been grateful that he did not kill her like he did to his other lover. And now she was. Rachel was just how a woman should be. If only Narcissa was like Rachel, but then when Bellatrix was alive, he did not dare to cross Narcissa in the fear of her crazy sister's wrath. In Lucius's mind men, especially pueblood men, had a right to treat a woman anyway they wanted.

After the war, after it was Narcissa and Potter that had saved him from Azkaban, it was Rachel he went to. He still did not care for his children like he did not care for Draco but he did have his needs. And his needs needed more tending to after his ego took a battering. He became more careless with his affair which led to Narcissa divorcing him.

In the bed Lucius stretched. Rachel had worked him good and hard. He would get more in the morning. His life was slowly turning in the path that it was destined to be in. He now had control of Malfoy Manor, he had a woman that was submissive, a wizard he had paid to find Draco. And most importantly a greedy wizard such as himself that happened to be sitting interim head of Department that Hermione Mudblood sat as.

* * *

><p>Hermione was over the subtropical heat of Guatemala. She was over looking for the vial that she couldn't even find. She was still in the process of grid searching the ancient city of Kaminalijuyu. It had already been a month and there was still no sign of it anywhere. The only comfort she had was the fine selection of tequila from the muggle hotel bar and the weekly phone calls from Narcissa.<p>

She sighed standing from the small desk in her room and slowly stripped to her underwear. The heat was that unbearable that she had to shower more than twice every day. If it wasn't hot, it was humid. And it was only at night and in the safety of her room did cast a cooling spell. But it gave her little comfort. She just wanted to go back to London, back to Narcissa.

And she knew that she would not be able to do that until she found the vial. With limited time to search Kaminalijuyu in the late hours of the night, she could do nothing but try and research during the day. She walked up and down the many stairs of the underground ancient city. She would even run her fingers along the adobe made walls searching for something that could lead her to her ticket home. One night in the mist of her frustration she even sat on the Kings Throne overlooking and fragile court. She was tempted to carve her name in the adobe throne but she decided against it. Instead she pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and crossed off another grid of the ancient city with a muggle pencil.

It proved to be a repeat of events. She would go and search another part of the ancient city, come up with nothing and cross it off the map. During the day she would go to the National Library of Guatemala and try to decipher the Spanish text pertaining to the excavation of the ancient city and its classical history.

She even went to the wizardry side of Guatemala and sent a letter, via owl, informing Kingsley about her progress or lack thereof. And she asked if there was a possibility that it was taken when the city had been excavated. His response was short and to the point, he was not aware that it had been found.

So there she was. In her room, half naked, tired and frustrated that she had no leads. She went into the bathroom and turned the cold water tap of the shower on full blast and stepped into the small cubical. She didn't even bother to take her underwear off she just stood under the water. She sighed again hoping that it would not only cool her temperature but also her temper.

After showering and dressing in casual light muggle clothes she found herself standing in the elevator going down to the hotel bar. When it stopped she made her way over to the bar smiling at the concierge and then decided to change her route.

On the wizardry side of Guatemala she found a pub of sorts that looked like it had been made out of corrugated iron. She grimaced thinking that it would be just as hot in the tin shack and entered. To her surprise it was cool and there weren't many people around. And it was dimly lit with a few candles floating around making the bar seem seedy. A few Hispanic wizards looked at her curiously as she approached the bar. A friendly witch took her order and then gave her the most worm busting tequila she had ever tasted.

Hermione moved from the bar after her first drink and went to a table in the far corner of the pub. She hated being stared at by strangers. And it made her blood boil when those strangers would point at her and speak in their native tongue. So she found some solitude sitting in the dark. It gave her time to think about the first phone call she got from Narcissa.

_Groaning at the constant ringing sound Hermione opened her eyes and snatched up the phone from the bedside table. _

"_Hello." Her voice was laced with disuse._

"_Hermione?"_

_Hermione cleared her throat. "Narcissa?"_

"_Who else would be calling you?"_

_Hermione rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand. "No one. What time is it there?"_

"_It's 8:00am." There was a short pause. "What time is it there?"_

_The brunette turned her head to the red digital lights of the alarm clock. "It's 3:00am."_

"_Oh I could call back."_

"_No"_

"_Oh"_

_Hermione yawned and then stretched. "I take it Ginny has been over to show you how to use the cell phone."_

"_Yes, she came yesterday and ended up staying for dinner. She has quite the sense of humour." Narcissa responded. "And I forgot about the calling you until this morning."_

"_Don't believe everything she has to tell you about me." Hermione joked. _

"_Do you have something that you are hiding Miss Granger?"_

"_Certainly not Ms Black." Hermione smiled into her dark room. "Hasn't even been forty eight hours and I already miss you."_

_There was a pause on the other end and then a light giggle._

"_What is so amusing?" Hermione asked._

"_I must get used to speaking to you without seeing you because I just nodded." Narcissa said slowly. "How is your search going?"_

"_Not much progress but it's too early to say that." Hermione rolled on to her side. "How's Harry going?"_

"_He has questioned me and like you hasn't made much progress either."_

"_He will find him for you Cissy." Hermione said softly. "If there was anyone that could find Draco, it would be Harry."_

_Sounding more cavalier than what Hermione thought the blonde was actually feeling, Narcissa said. "As you said its early days."_

_On a more brighter note Hermione asked. "So what's your plans for the rest of the week?"_

_The continued to talk for a few more minutes about Narcissa's plans she had made with Ginny. Hermione was surprised that the two were getting along well. Even more impressed that Narcissa wasn't perturbed at Ginny's sense of humour. But she was happy that there was someone to keep her blonde company. They said their goodbyes quickly neither witch wanting to end the call, Hermione was stunned that it was the blonde who hung up first and not her._

'Ginny must be right.' Hermione thought as she took a sip of her drink.

She was consumed so far into her thoughts about Narcissa that she didn't notice someone was standing at her table speaking rapidly in Spanish.

"Sorry I don't speak Spanish." Hermione looked up at the voice. It was a young witch not that much older than herself. She like Hermione was a brunette but with long straight hair. Typical of a South American that she was olive. This witch was dressed in expensive dark black robes that extenuated her curvy figure.

"Oh, sorry I was asking if it was ok to join you?" The woman smiled.

Hermione was about to decline but then quickly changed her mind. "Please have a seat." Hermione gestured opposite her.

"I'm Camilla." The olive woman said as she settled down.

"I'm Hermione."

"As in Hermione Granger?" The South American frowned.

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Yes that's my full name."

"You helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord?" Camilla asked. She looked across at the curly haired witch who was dressed in un fashionable muggle clothes dark green cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"I was not the only one who helped Harry." Hermione retorted. "There were many others that lost their lives so he could defeat Voldemort."

Camilla nodded.

Hermione hated it when those who knew fuck all about the war and didn't even fight made assumptions about the victorious light. She gritted her teeth but chose her hide her annoyance. People like this Camilla, no matter how beautiful, were the reason why she didn't even want to associate with the wizardry world.

"Forgive me." Camilla apologised. "We only had copies of the Daily Prophet that would give information about the war."

Hermione gave her a faint smile. The media always tended to blow things out of proportion. Yes Harry did defeat Voldemort, but only in a small section at the back of the newspaper did it mention Harry testified on behalf of Narcissa, because she saved his life. She decided she should take it easy on this witch. "That's fine. Your English is very good by the way."

"So is my French." Camilla raised her glass to her lips. She tried to hide the flirtatious smile that she wanted to throw at the curly head witch. "I went to Beauxbaton."

All Hermione done was raised her eyebrows. This witch must be of money for her family to send her to France for her education.

"My parents always said that of we were boys, my sister and I would have gone to Durmstrang." Camilla laughed.

So she had to either be a pureblood or half Hermione concluded. She found it strange that there were other pureblood families that were not European. But she was not surprised that some of those families harboured pureblood supremacy beliefs.

"And you are sitting with the likes of me because?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Camilla shrugged as if she had not ever had a care in the world. "What my parents believe in are not the same as what I believe."

Hermione nodded.

"What brings you to Guatemala?" Camilla asked her dark eyes sparkling.

"I'm on holiday." Hermione lied easily. That was one thing she had learnt in her job. At first it was hard because she very rarely had done it growing up. Now she could do it without the blink of an eyelash. "I want to go sightseeing."

Camilla smiled again and leant her elbows on the table. "This country is not exactly a tourist destination."

"I wanted a change of scenery." Hermione laughed before she took a sip of her drink. "I work a lot so when I decided to go on holiday, I thought I'd go somewhere where I'm not known."

Camilla had finished her drink, she looked across at the curly haired witch who was now smiling. "Ah, no wonder you got fiery when I knew your name."

Hermione casually put her hands on her thighs and shrugged.

"So if you are here to holiday, then let's drink." Camilla offered.

Hermione lifted her glass to her lips. "Yes let's drink."

One bottle of tequila later Camilla had become very drunk. Hermione was slightly intoxicated but not enough to lose her bearings or not enough to let her tongue fly. However, Camilla was.

"You know it feels like I have known you for years." Camilla reached forward and touched Hermione's hand. "You are very beautiful."

Hermione pulled her hand away and changed the subject. "Do you know of an ancient city called Kaminalijuyu? I am wanting to go on a tour."

Camilla sat back in her chair and smiled. "Yes, apparently there's a legend."

"Oh what is that?" Hermione though, she had rarely ever done it, played dumb.

"That there is Gukumatz soul in a vial somewhere in the city." Camilla drunkenly whispered. "I don't know where the other half is. But he was a powerful wizard that the muggles thought he was a god."

Hermione sobered at the information. As far as she knew not many people were aware of Gukumatz. "That's some story."

"Oh no." Camilla laughed. "It is true, my father has been looking for it for a while now. I think that he should just be happy with what he has. But you know rich men, can't be satisfied and are always after more."

Hermione licked her lips and noticed that Camilla had been watching her, with a knowing look. She managed to evade the questions threatening to slip from Camilla by asking. "What are your parent's names?"

"Maria and Julio Esteves." Camilla answered.

Hermione memorised the names as she took a sip of her drink. She put the empty glass back down on to the table. The bar was now littered with more people. Again she was getting stared at and even more people were pointing at Camilla. But the South American didn't seem to notice, she had all of her attention on Hermione. Smiling unnecessarily, laughing at almost everything Hermione would say, casually touching the curly haired witch's hand whenever she could. Hermione knew that this woman was after something. So why could they not use each other? She thought.

"Does the famous Hermione Granger have a boyfriend?" Camilla asked

"No." Hermione shook her head. "What about you?"

"Oh no, that was thing with going to an all-girls school, I seem to only be attracted to woman." Camilla laughed heartedly. She wanted this Hermione Granger. She was extremely sexy behind being blunt at first. The English witch was not oblivious to her advances. Camilla really just wanted to sit on her very well sculptured face and do Merlin knows what else.

For the next hour or so Hermione managed to avoid Camilla's advances by asking more random questions. From that she found out that the South American witch worked for the family company developing potions to stop the long lasting effects of the curucio curse. Camilla also told her about the attempts her parents were making to marry her off. Typical of a pureblood family Hermione thought. And in the mist of that conversation Hermione found out that the Estevez family had connections in England. The more Camilla drank, the more she told.

Now that Hermione was weary of Camilla's father, she just goaded the South American into pretty much telling her life story.

"So my father supported the Dark during your war." Camilla dramatically rolled her eyes. "Always in it for the glory."

That man, the way his daughter described him sounded just like Lucius Malfoy. Greedy and power hungry. Hermione's thoughts of her lover's ex-husband shifted to the haughty blonde herself, waiting for her in England. She smiled at the memory of those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Camilla saw the smile that came from Hermione and decided it was time to pounce. She reached out and lightly touched Hermione's hand. When the curly haired witch snatched her hands away and shoved them under the table, Camilla began to tease her. "You are playing hard to get."

Hermione abruptly stood almost knocking the table, she looked down at Camilla for a moment before walking over to the bar.

Camilla watched as Hermione spoke and made hand gestures to the barmaid. Perhaps there was someone waiting for her in England, Camilla mused. She didn't care, all she wanted was a good time. And she had been with enough women to know that this Hermione Granger was exactly the type that would give her fun and then some in the bedroom.

Hermione approached the table again but did not sit down as she neared Camilla. She threw a torn piece of parchment down on to the table. And before she turned to walk away she uttered. "I'm not playing hard to get."

Camilla blinked at Hermione's absence and then quickly grabbed the parchment off the table. She smirked as she read the note written by the English witch_. 'Meet me at the front of Avlon Hotel tomorrow night. Be there at 8:00pm.'_


	9. Draco

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had the chapter done a while ago but I wasn't satisfied with what I had written. And I'm still not but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging for too long. Anyway I know that this one is short but I hope you enjoy or not.**

The same night Camilla Estevez excitedly anticipated her next meeting with Hermione. Harry had found Draco. He knew Narcissa would want to know straight away so he went to Hermione's flat to tell the blonde the good news. And in a matter of moments they found themselves on the doorstep of a townhouse in Dublin.

"You can knock if you like." Harry urged Narcissa. She seemed nervous by looking worriedly at Harry and then back at the mahogany door. Harry could already see the influence Hermione had over Narcissa by the clothes that the blonde wore. He never thought he would ever see the former Mrs Malfoy in jeans and a black sweater with a pony tail to top it all off.

"He might not want to see me." Narcissa said quietly looking at the door.

"You will never know if you don't knock." Harry kept on. "At least you will be able to say that you had tried, if things don't turn out how you want."

Narcissa nodded and took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times. She could feel her heart beat rapidly against her rib cage as she waited. She was nervous, there were many things that were left unsaid when Draco left. And so much had happened since then.

Slowly the door opened and Narcissa saw how much of a man her son had become. His blonde hair grew past his ears and brushed the collar of his shirt. He had a ridiculous blonde beard. He was no longer the skinny teenager that had left her, he had filled out and she noticed it in the way his muscles moved under his white dress shirt. His eyes had even changed, no longer were they grey troubled orbs he held years ago, but more of a spirit that had been freed.

"Mother." Draco whispered in shock.

"Draco." Narcissa whispered back.

Draco looked at his mother in her muggle clothes in a state of shock. Firstly that she had found him. And secondly he had never seen his mother with a pony tail. Then something caught his eye.

"Potter?" Draco said.

"Malfoy" Harry nodded.

"Uh..Please…Come..In." Draco stammered and stepped back inside to let his guests in.

As the trio sat at the small kitchen table Harry took noticed how mediocre Draco's house was. There were no signs of extravagancy. There were no blatant displays of wealth. Obviously Draco had changed. And even as Harry watched mother and son reunite, in typical Malfoy fashion they just held hands and never really said anything.

That was until Draco asked how they had found him.

"I went to Blaise." Harry looked over the table at Draco and then at Narcissa. "Your mother wanted to find you and she hired me to do it. So I done a bit of background and figured that if you wanted to disappear, Blaise would be the only one who would have helped you."

It was a lie and Narcissa knew it. She wasn't ready to tell Draco about Hermione so she mouthed a 'thank you' to Harry.

"Well, you have found me." Draco smiled at his mother. "What took you so long?"

"You're Father and I have divorced." Narcissa bit her lip contemplating on how much she should tell her son. "I should have done it after the first war. But that is my regret not yours."

Draco ran his fingers through his beard and nodded.

"There are many things I have to tell you." Narcissa said quietly. "First of all, you are still the Malfoy heir."

Draco ripped his fingers away from his face and gasped.

Narcissa went on to tell him about the details of the divorce. She also told him about his half siblings and how the Malfoy's were not as pureblood as they thought. Draco sat quietly shocked at the news he was receiving from Narcissa. She had told him a lot and most of it was for only his benefit.

"So if you left the Manor to him and the other estates are mine, which one have you been living in?" Draco asked. In his mind his mother had divorced his father but it was all to give him everything. What about her? He wondered.

When Narcissa did not answer straight away Draco put his hand over hers.

"You have no need to worry now mother." He whispered. "I will look after you."

Harry held his breath as Narcissa told her son that she was fine where she was. Harry saw the questions that were inevitable form on Draco's face. And he braced himself when Narcissa said that she was living with Hermione.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered. "As in Granger? You are living with Granger?"

"Her name is Hermione, son, please address her as so." Narcissa said in a motherly tone.

"Ok." He nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. "But you are living with Hermione?"

"Yes" She answered simply

"How the hell did that happen?"

"It was her who helped me divorce your father." Narcissa looked from Draco to Harry and then back again. She had never been so nervous before in her life. And she decided that perhaps it was too soon for her to tell Draco about her new found relationship. "I feel a great sense of independence living with her and I do not wish to change it."

All Draco done was nod. It was all so much to absorb. Six years ago he would have laughed and then hid in shame that his mother divorced his father and then went to live with the very person he used to bully at Hogwarts. But so much had happened since then, so much had changed. After the war he went to stay with Blaise. Together they formulated a plan. Once Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts, Draco approached her and asked if she could transfer his grades to a muggle university of his choice. She did not ask any questions of his request nor of what his purpose was in wanting to live in the muggle world. She just agreed to do it and she did.

He had a few weeks to decide what he really wanted to do and he chose medicine. He figured he was really good at potions and it couldn't be too different in the muggle world. But his opinion did change.

Once he was accepted into medical school. Blaise brought the townhouse in which he still lived in. Blaise being the good friend that he was, even gave Draco a monthly allowance and took care of his tuition. Draco owed his friend his life.

"What do you do for a living?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm in my second year internship at the local hospital." Draco smiled. "I'm a Neurosurgeon. I have learnt a lot about the human body and how it functions. I could be in the OR at eight to sixteen hours each operation or could be even longer. But it is rewarding."

"He's a muggle healer, Narcissa." Harry smiled when he saw a confused frown come from the blonde. In returned she smiled.

"Why spend so long in an operation?" She asked. "Can't they just fix it in a matter of seconds?"

"No they can't just flick a wand." Draco laughed heartily. "What I do involves opening the human body."

Narcissa's eyebrows raised but did not probe further into her son's choice of a career. She still had a lot to learn when it came to the muggle world and how differently it operated to the world she grew up in.

"Do you have a wife?" Narcissa asked shyly.

"No" Draco shook his head. "Besides, I barely have time to sleep let alone have a girlfriend."

What Draco had just said reminded Narcissa so much of Hermione. She still did not feel comfortable enough to tell Draco about Hermione yet. Perhaps it could wait for another time.

"Now that I have found you, I must give you my cell phone number." Narcissa announced. "That way we can keep in frequent contact."

"I can't believe you know what a cell phone is." Draco laughed. "Living with Granger is doing you some good, Mother."

Little do you really know, Narcissa thought. But she was glad that Draco had not insisted that she live with him. He had changed a lot more than she thought. He now laughed easily and joked. She was relieved that he didn't slam the door in her face.

It was very dark by the time Narcissa realised that they should leave. Draco had given her his cell phone number and promised to stay in contact. They had agreed to meet up at least once a week. And as her and Harry checked around for any muggles, Narcissa could not have been any happier. All she wanted now was for Hermione to come home.

Before they apparated back to London, Harry failed to see the hooded figure lingering across the street. And as his gut feeling that the possibility of Draco being in danger evaporated, he did not know that that would be the night a father would kidnap his own son just to get back at his ex-wife.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night." Narcissa said down the phone. She had been worried that something bad had happened to Hermione and she was ready to send an owl to Harry. It wasn't until the early hours of the next morning when her brunette decided to call her back.<p>

"Sorry, I went to a pub and forgot to take my phone." Was the only excuse she heard. "I just got back."

Already angry at Hermione, Narcissa did not stop the next words that came out of her mouth. "Must have been some night."

"Yes." There was a pause "What's up?"

Narcissa who had been lying in bed sat straight up. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"No." There was another delayed pause. "Ok, maybe a little."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Instead of getting drunk nearly every night you should be focusing on getting that damn thing so you can come home. It has been a month already."

"Yes I know and I'll find it as soon as I can." Hermione reassured her. "How is Harry going?"

"Oh, that's why I was calling you." Narcissa's voice brightened. "We have found him."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry and I spent the evening with him." Narcissa smiled. "He is living in a muggle village on the outskirts of Dublin. He is a muggle healer and he is so much the man he deserves to be."

"Oh, Cissy that's great news."

"Yes, all I need now is for you to find that vial and to come home."

"I promise I'll get it as soon as I can."

Narcissa smiled and then that quickly turned into a frown when Hermione said. "What are you wearing?"

The blonde knew what Hermione was doing only because of what Ginny had told her. She licked her lips in anticipation. "I'm wearing my black slip."

On the other end Hermione whimpered. "Is that the one you wore the night before I left?"

"Yes the one you tore off me."

"You know if I was there right now I'd tear it off you again." Hermione bit out.

"Oh yes, I am quite certain you would" Narcissa teased.

Hermione groaned on the other end.

"I'm even more certain that you would be doing other things to me, if you were here." Narcissa almost whispered.

At that Hermione growled and it sent a shiver down Narcissa's spine.

For a few minutes they just listened to each other breathing over the phone. Narcissa wore a scarlet blush on her face, never before had she been so bold in her life. And Hermione just wished that she was in her own bedroom with her blonde.

Conjuring all of the fantasies in her mind Hermione decided to voice it. "Run the tips of your fingers down the slip."

As Narcissa complied Hermione continued to talk. "Stop when you get to your nipple and in circle your finger around it."

Narcissa huffed out a breath.

"Does it feel the same as when I touch you?" Hermione asked. "Does it feel like I'm about to run my tongue over it before slowly sucking it into my mouth."

Narcissa flopped back on the bed and arched. Her fingers still teasing around her nipple, she was definitely aroused. "Yes."

"Pinch it." Hermione whispered. "Imagine that I have bit it."

Narcissa done as she was told and moaned nearly dropping the cell phone.

"Now run your fingers down the silk of the slip." Hermione could see Narcissa doing that in her bed and it was starting to drive her crazy. "I would have had that off you by now."

Narcissa's fingers were near her belly button. "I know…"

"I would have had my mouth all over you." Hermione breathed. "Slip your hand through your panties."

Narcissa's moans got louder as she slipped a long slim finger from the base of her entrance to the neglected nub.

"You're all wet for aren't you?" Hermione grounded out she didn't wait for an answer, somehow she just knew. Her voice was reduced to a whisper when said. "It should be me between your legs. You have no idea how much I want to just push your knees to your chest and eat you."

Narcissa writhed around at those words. The pad of her index finger teased around her clit making her moan. The blonde was just as aroused as she ever was before Hermione left.

At the heavy breathing on the other end of the line Narcissa rubbed, writhed, moaned and groaned. The blonde smirked as the sounds she made were returned by her lover on the other end of the phone. And before they both knew what was happening, they were both at the peak of their climax's.

After a few moments of catching their breaths it was Narcissa who spoke first. "I hope that the sooner you find that vial, the sooner you can come home."

"I'll be home sooner than you think." Hermione promised.

* * *

><p>Much later after she had slept, eaten, showered in the afternoon Hermione did reflect on what she was doing. She had gotten so consumed with jealousy when Narcissa so far had even let Blaise escort her to the ball, that she was ready to kill the both of them. It was even a minor insecurity of hers' that Narcissa would stray while she was away. And yet it was her who was inviting someone to the hotel she was staying at.<p>

She dressed in casual clothes. A white tank top and grey cargo pants. Her hair in tied in a loose pony tail. She tried to shake the guilt away. She technically hadn't done anything wrong and it was all for her job. Well, that's what she kept telling herself.


	10. Blackout

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…but the next chapter is nearly finished and will be up as soon as it's done. I don't think anyone would enjoy this chapter because I didn't…oh well here you go**

* * *

><p>About half an hour after Narcissa and Harry had left, Draco still couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was more than happy to finally see his mother. She always looked beautiful and youthful, Draco knew that about his mother it was always in her presence. Now after not seeing her for six years, she still was beautiful and youthful in her looks, but this time she was younger at heart. It was as if her divorce from Lucius freed the person trapped behind a beautiful exterior and with Granger's help non the less.<p>

He would be forever grateful to Granger. She was obviously a good influence on his mother. He still didn't understand why she hadn't resided in any of the mansions she had access to, or that she never turned to her own sister. But for him, it was enough that she walked away from Lucius, and Draco didn't really care where or with whom she lived, as long as she was happy with her circumstances, he was happy.

It was not like he had a right to intervene in his mother's matters just because he was her son. He had the opportunity to go back for her many times. He had even wanted to at many points over the last six years, but the pain of seeing Lucius again sacred him to a standpoint. And for a long time Draco hated himself for not having the courage to face his father, while his mother had to endure the shame and he was most certain ridicule at being tied to Voldemort. The only thing that could dampen his guilt was studying.

And study he did. He still had a few years left before he was a fully qualified Nuero surgeon but he took every available shift and even asked to stand in when he wasn't needed, just so he could get as must learning done. He would study in any spare minute he had and as somewhat of a consequence, he didn't have a social life. Unlike his fellow interns that spent a lot of time at the pub, Draco felt that he could only keep studying to at least make a right to his adolescent wrong doings.

In the kitchen he made himself a cup of coffee and made his way up stairs to his study. The smile still plastered on his face, he sat down at his desk and reached for his current text book.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Draco was distracted still by the visit from his mother. His text book lay open on his desk, his highlighter still in his hand but his mind was far away. He was still stunned at the change in his mother. Never before would she even bother to ask about a girlfriend. She had never even asked or mused on his ambitions for his future. Now she showed genuine interest in him and not just let her fear for his safety override their relationship because of the actions of his father. She still had a long way to go in terms of familiarizing herself in the muggle world. Draco was just glad that she was trying. She even had a cell phone. He laughed out loud and was glad he wasn't in an exam or anywhere else. His colleagues already thought he was weird.<p>

Draco was grinning from ear to ear at his thoughts about his mother when a black sheet covered his head and blinding him. An arm wrapped around his neck and dragged him off his seat.

"What the hell?" He screamed only to be apparated away.

* * *

><p>After the heated chat with Hermione, Narcissa flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried in vain to steady her quicken breaths but it did not work. Her body was still on fire, if only Hermione was there to see it, or do something about it. She huffed out a breath of air and straightened her very creased black slip trying to make herself seem decent. She didn't have an audience or even a partner to be self-conscious around but this was something she had never done before. A sly smile graced her face as she thought about her en counter with Hermione over the phone. It was an idea she was horrified at, she even said that she would not do it by herself let alone while someone listened to her over the phone whilst in the act.<p>

She glanced over at the cell phone, now lying on the bedside table. Ginny was right when the last time they met up. Her thoughts drifted back to the lunch they shared in Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><em>"So Hermione's been calling you?" Ginny asked over her salad.<em>

_Narcissa nodded absentmindedly._

_"How is her search going?" Ginny probed, her fork pushing a piece of mesculan leaf around the plate._

_"Now where."_

_"But it's been a month already."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_Ginny dropped her fork down on her plate and leant back in her seat, her arms folding across her chest. Narcissa impatiently sipped on a glass of water and then only just decided to meet the eyes of her lover's friend._

_"I haven't spent that long away from Harry since we married or even before that actually." Ginny said carefully. "But I do know that there are ways to help Mione's absence seem less lonely."_

_"It still would not bring her back permanently." Narcissa deadpanned._

_"No but you won't have to go to sleep wondering about what you two would be doing if she was here." Ginny tried not to laugh. She could tell by the tone in Narcissa's voice and in the manner of her actions that she was not in the mood for any dirty banter._

_"Are you suggesting that I sleep with another?" Narcissa asked sharply._

_"No." Ginny lowered her voice. "But you can have phone sex."_

_"What!"_

_"Shhhh…" Ginny hissed and leaned forward on the table. "Have phone sex."_

_"How on earth could we do such a thing if I can't even see her or even touch her." Narcissa hissed back. "This is absolutely ludicrous Ginerva."_

_Ginny began to giggle. Laughter threatened to consume her and she tried very hard to contain it. But the pissed off face of Narcissa Black was just too much for her. In the end Ginny threw her head back and laughed. People in the restaurant were beginning to look at them. By the time Ginny's laughter had subdued, Narcissa was extremely embarrassed._

_"You really need to broaden your mind now that you are in a relationship with a muggle born." Ginny said quietly but seriously._

_"Oh please en lighten me." Narcissa said sarcastically._

_"Well I haven't actually experienced myself." Ginny said brightly ignoring Narcissa's sarcasm. "But I have heard that it works for couples who are at a distance or for those who want to spice up their relationship."_

_Narcissa raised her eyebrows._

_"I think it might help you two." Ginny suggested. "It might not be the real thing but it's better than nothing at all."_

_Both witch's went quiet, Narcissa lost in her thoughts and Ginny wondering if she was right in giving Narcissa such blatant advice. Had she gone too far? Perhaps it was only for Hermione's ears and not that of her lover. Ginny forgot most of the time that Narcissa was a lot older than her, her husband and their friends. She even forgot that Narcissa was Draco Malfoy's mother. She even forgot about which side Narcissa stood on during the war. Really she didn't even care, what she did care about this time was the possibility of pushing Narcissa too far._

_"I still don't understand how it could be achieved when there is no physical contact." Narcissa said after the long period of silence._

_"Oh Merlin give me strength." Ginny muttered. She was relieved that she hadn't completely offended Narcissa. Now she realised that she would have to spell it out to the blonde. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but the reason why it is called phone sex. Is because there is no physical interaction between two people but the conversation on the phone is about descriptive sex while in the act of self-pleasure."_

_Narcissa was absolutely horrified and it showed._

_"Say for example, Hermione calls and says that she misses you terribly." Ginny says gaining the confidence she nearly lost with the blonde. "And that she's as horny as hell. Then you tell her that you are wearing something sexy and you are touching yourself. Then BAM! You're having phone sex."_

_"Would you keep it down!" Narcissa hissed hoping no one was ears dropping on their conversation. "There is no way that would happen."_

_Ginny picked her fork back up off her plate and shrugged her shoulders. "Then you better hope she comes home soon or you two will end up doing it."_

* * *

><p>Narcissa smirked at the memory and silently thanked Ginny, even though she would never tell the red head. She tried to stifle a yawn and turned over to Hermione's digital alarm clock and grimaced at the time. It was nearly four in the morning and although her life was beginning to piece together she needed to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like she had only closed her eyes for a few minutes when an annoying tap on the window awoke her. She was curled around Hermione's pillow and groaned out aloud. She ignored the tapping until it became that persistent she was fully awake. She slowly rose out of bed. "This better be important Ginny."<p>

Once she got to the window and opened the curtain she glared at the familiar black owl. She contemplated on ignoring the owl but curiosity had gotten the better of her. She hadn't heard from Lucius since their fight before she moved out. What made him want to contact her now? She wondered.

Annoyed she opened the window and let the owl into the room. The bird dropped the letter on the bed and went and sat on the window sill. Narcissa went opened the window and let the bird out. She went over to the bed and snatched the letter up. She took deep breath before reading it.

_I once said that you will pay for robbing me of what was not yours. Now I will take something that you hold dear to your heart. Just like you reunited with Draco, recently, so have I. _

Narcissa grimaced and reached for her wand. Many things ran through her mind as she quickly cast a scourfying charm and then gathered some clothes together. She knew Lucius had Draco at Malfoy Manor. But she couldn't understand how he found him so quickly after only she and Harry had found him. Her heart thudded that powerfully in her chest that she could feel her pulse beat quickly at the back of her throat. She changed clothes, put shoes on and grabbed her cell phone and quickly apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>As she walked through the hallways and up the stair case of her old home, she tried to convince herself that Lucius did not have Draco and was only drunken rambling and bitter about their divorce. She didn't know what she would do if Draco was hurt, she didn't know how she would react. She really wished Hermione was there for her. She checked Lucius' office and then the library and found both rooms empty. She decided to check Draco's old room and headed to the left wing of the Manor. In Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts he asked if he could have the left wing as his quarters. Narcissa of course asked why and all her son said was that he wanted some privacy to <em>rub the nob<em>. Narcissa still did not know what Draco meant but even back then in her confusion she gave him what he wanted. Even after he left she never changed anything in his room in the hopes that he would come home one day.

As soon as she got to the left wing of the Manor, she began to walk briskly toward Draco's old room. The entire Manor was always cold and always had an eerie feel to it. It just felt so foreign to her after spending so much time at Hermione's flat, where the flat had so much life and character to it, the Manor was always and only ever as dead as the poor souls that resided in it. She reached the door and opened it quickly.

She gasped when she saw Draco lying on the floor before his bed curled into a ball. Lucius stood over their son with his wand pointed at him. He smirked when he looked up and found her standing at the door. She began to breathe hard in order to control her anger. Draco was her weakness, Lucius knew that, he had always known that. From the moment he was born he was everything to her. So much so that by the time it came for him to go to school, she absolutely refused to send him to Durmstrang, where Lucius wanted to send him. Sending him to Hogwarts was bad enough for her. She finally met the cold grey eyes of Lucius and sneered.

"I knew you'd come to watch the show." Lucius panted. He looked down at Draco and kicked him in the ribs for good measure. "Don't even think of throwing a hex or curse, just a waste of time if there is a protegro protecting me."

Narcissa clenched her wand in her hand and growled.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. His face was bloodied and bruised, his eyes pleading. "Go Mother." He said weakly.

"Look Narcissa, your son all of a sudden has the heroism he never had when we bloody needed it seven years ago!" Lucius spat. "Too bad it will end for him though."

"Go Mother!" Draco had gained strength in his voice.

"No." Narcissa said forcefully. "Whatever it is you want Lucius, leave Draco out of it. It is between you and I."

"Why when I get the joy in seeing you squirm!" Lucius laughed bitterly and then yelled. "Curucio!"

Draco's body shook involuntarily and Narcissa screamed.

"I will do anything!" She pleaded. "Anything!"

Lucius held the spell longer. He smirked at Narcissa who had dropped to her knees begging.

"You say anything!" Lucius moved his wand. Draco's body stopped shaking and he laid limp.

"Anything!" Narcissa met his eyes.

Lucius tucked his wand under his arm and began to remove his robes. "Get on the bed."

Narcissa balked.

"On the bed!" Lucius warned. "Or I'll kill him!"

Narcissa slowly rose to her feet. She threw her wand down and took her jacket off slowly placing it on the ground. She walked forward trying to hold back the tears as she passed her son. She stopped before the foot of the bed. Her heart had sunken as further as it could of. So much happiness over the last couple of weeks felt like a cover for the reality that had come crashing down on her.

Lucius grabbed Narcissa by her hair and threw her on the bed. She fell on her stomach and tried to get back up. He was in the middle of un buckling the belt to his and yanked it out and whipping her across the back. She whimpered in pain and he smirked.

"Not so cold and reserved are you!" He laughed. Wand in his other hand he cast a spell quickly removing her clothes. He looped the belt around her neck, tightening it before roughly pulling her head back. She chocked and he smiled.

"This is what happens when you cross me." He sneered in her ear before thrusting into her from behind. To his surprise she was a tight as he could remember, he shuddered and thrust harder. For once he actually loved the sounds coming out of her mouth, chocking and sobbing at the same time.

Narcissa couldn't control her tears and it didn't help that he was choking her. She held herself as still as possible. She hurt, inside of her hurt like hell, as he pumped in and out of her she tried to hold back the sobs. Even when he pulled the belt tighter, she tried to hold her sobs, but it didn't last for long. She broke, the strong woman that left him was not there to keep her company while he raped her. She tried to close her eyes and picture a happy place or a time when she was happy but Lucius' would either bite, slap and even punch her back to reality. What absolutely shattered her was that Hermione was not there to save her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Lucius abruptly stopped and turned back toward the door. Draco was standing at his full height of six foot and he looked very angry.

"Nothing and no one can stop me!" Lucius spat back. "You both deserve this!"

"Just let us go!" Draco demanded.

Lucius scoffed and in his arrogance was about to thrust into Narcissa in front of their own son, before she said. "The cell phone Draco."

Lucius not knowing what a cell phone was ignored his pathetic ex-wife and rammed into her. He laughed when she screamed. He knew she never liked the idea of anal sex, they had fought about it a long time ago. "I see I'm the first to take you in both holes!"

He was so caught up in his glory that he didn't hear Draco talking. And a few moments later he didn't even hear the door open, or he felt was a stinging hex before he collapsed on the bed.

As soon as he dropped Narcissa pulled the belt off her neck. She kicked him off the bed and wrapped the sheet across her body. The tears hadn't stopped they just continued to flow even more. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She knew that there was a pool of blood surrounding her and she knew it belonged to her, she could feel between her legs and on her things. She could even hear the voices in the background but she could hear what they were saying, it was all just a blur.

"Narcissa" A gentle voice whispered from beneath her. "Cissa"

The blonde parted her hands to see Ginny. The red head had crouched down at her feet, she looked concerned. Ginny reached out to put her hand on Narcissa's knee but then decided against it. "Harry and Draco have taken him out of the room."

The blonde wiped her tears and nodded.

"Narcissa.." Ginny began. "I think I should take you to St Mungos, just to get you checked out."

Narcissa shook her head.

"I know that it is still early morning but I think that there will be hardly any people." Ginny gently urged. "We need to get you healed."

"I'm not going Ginny." Narcissa found her voice, though it was shaky it was firm. "I just want to go home."

Ginny caved and nodded. "Then Harry and Draco can meet us there."

"No, they come too."

"Cissa, Harry is rounding the other Aurors in to take Lucius away." Ginny frowned. "Draco has to be there because he is the only witness you have."

"No, they are not taking Lucius anywhere." Narcissa said icily. "They are coming home with us."

Ginny stood and put her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me that you are actually going to let that prick get away with abduction and rape?"

Narcissa met Ginny's eyes with the same fire and growled out. "I want this to be forgotten. And if I want this to be forgotten, it will be!"

"Oh for fuck sakes." Ginny muttered and walked away.

* * *

><p>When a very confused Harry and Draco returned with a pissed off Ginny, Narcissa had achingly gotten changed and tried to tidy herself up a bit. Her whole body ached from Lucius' onslaught but she tried not to let it show.<p>

"Mother, why aren't you going to make sure he pays for what he's done?" Draco demanded.

"I just want to go home and forget about what happened." Narcissa said slowly. As she walked toward the door, she tried very hard not to wince at the pain in her private parts. "And you three aren't going to do anything but leave with me."

"You can't let him get away with it, Narcissa." Harry warned. "There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

Narcissa stopped at the door and turned to face the dark haired man. "As I said, Harry, I just want to forget it even happened."

"What about Hermione?" Ginny joined in. "How would you explain to her that you let him get away with it."

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed.

_Why would Mother have to explain anything to Hermione? _Draco thought.

"I just want to go home." Narcissa repeated.

"Fine." Ginny, Harry and Draco muttered at once.

* * *

><p>After being back at Hermione's flat for an hour, Narcissa had healed parts of her body with a few spells. She had showered and then looked in the mist ridden mirror at her throat and neck, it was marred with blue ugly bruises and red angry marks from the belt, she tried her best to conceal it with a charm. She knew Hermione kept a few vials of sleeping potion and poured one into Draco's drink. It was not long after a few sips of his fire whiskey he felt drousey and Narcissa lead him to the spare room or what Hermione called the library.<p>

She gathered her wits about her and entered the lions den.

"I can't believe you could let him get away with it Narcissa." Harry shook his head.

"Then believe it Harry, because it is happening." Narcissa retorted as she sat down on the sofa next to Ginny.

"This could have gotten him sent straight to Azkaban!" Harry paced with his fire whiskey in his hand. "Is that not what you would have wanted?"

"I don't know how many other times I have said this, but what I want is to forget about it!" Narcissa shrieked. "I don't care what he done, I just want to forget."

It was on the tip of Harry's tounge to say something more but the look he got from his wife stopped him.

"What about Mione, Cissa?" Ginny said quietly. "After that had happened you haven't mentioned her once. And we really need to call her so that she can come back to you."

Harry watched as Narcissa's face sunk. For a few moments it looked like she was going to cave in as the vulnerability showed in her eyes. But then that vanished as quickly as it came and was replaced with nothing but ice. "She doesn't need to know."

"WHAT!" Mr and Mrs Potter shrieked.

"I don't want her to ever know what happened." Narcissa looked them each in the eyes.

"You….you don't know what you are asking Narcissa." Harry paced even faster. "She is my best friend, it was me who convinced her to let you stay and if she ever found out that I knew, she'd kill me."

"I agree." Ginny whispered. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Narcissa. Even when you were giving those relics to her, she never looked at you as if you were someone to be pitied with the poor wife who got cheated on syndrome. You need to tell her because Harry and I could lose her if you don't."

"You won't lose her." Narcissa said quietly but determinedly. "And I will not tell her and neither will you."

"You don't know what you are asking!" Harry yelled. "Draco doesn't even know you two are together and what, you want to hide that from him as well? Think about it Narcissa. Just because you spent your whole life on the perfect image doesn't mean to say that Hermione would give a fuck seeing you less perfect than what you were before she left!"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed almost like a cat. "Then we will make an unbreakable vow!"

Ginny jumped to her feet. "You can be serious! I'm telling you now Narcissa, if she finds out that you hid this from her, and that we knew. We could all lose her."

"She won't because we will make the vow." The blonde whispered. "And I'm begging the both of you, I may not have a good enough reason, but I do not want her to ever know."

Hermione's living room was silent all three were deep in their own thoughts.

"On one condition." Harry spoke up.

Narcissa and Ginny looked at him.

"Yes." Narcissa said.

"That you tell Draco about you and Hermione." He said firmly. "She deserves that much from you."

Narcissa nodded.

Much later and alone in their bed, curled around her lovers pillow, Narcissa cried herself to sleep. Harry and Ginny did not know how she longed to have her curly haired witch with her. Even after they took the vow she knew they still didn't understand her actions. She didn't either.

* * *

><p>The weather was very humid even at eight o'clock in Guatemala. Camilla wore a light black dress, she really didn't think that it would stay on her for long. But she had to wear something. She made her way into the lobby of the hotel Hermione was staying and spotted the curly haired witch at the bar.<p> 


	11. Holding on to you

Black Magic Woman Chapter Eleven

A/N: This chapter skips…you will all know what I'm on about when you read it. And sorry if its shit.

I don't own a damn thing

* * *

><p>"<em>In an emotional mist, she breathes in fog"<em>

_Terence Trent D'arby_

* * *

><p>Draco woke feeling groggy and disorientated. He sighed and closed his eyes again for a few seconds and then opened them. He looked around the room he was in and for a moment thought that he was in Malfoy Manor. The titles of the books however, definitely were a sign that he wasn't in Malfoy Manor. <em>How in the hell could I end up asleep on someone's love seat in a library that even was home to Withering Heights?<em> He thought.

As he rubbed his eyes his memory came flooding back about his capture, his mother's rape and Harry and Ginny saving them. Then he remembered the last place he was at was Hermione's having a glass of fire whiskey in the living room. He must have grown tired and his mother led him to that room where he slept. He stretched his long limbs and stood he hastily made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

As Draco made his way through Hermione's flat he could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen. He was in the living room and couldn't believe that someone as passionate as the Granger he knew, did not have any memorabilia of the war or even any photos of her family. In all, the flat barring the library had no life to it what so ever. She must have changed after the war? He thought. The sound of the kettle boiling led Draco to the kitchen.

He found his mother standing at the bench top. With her back facing him as she made her tea, Draco really looked at his mother. Her long blonde hair hung free over her shoulders, she was as thin as he had ever seen her before. Use to seeing his mother dressed immaculately, Draco was caught off guard to see her in a navy blue robe. When he was child he never saw her dressed in anything less than a dress, even on the days she never went anywhere.

"We need to talk son."

Draco jumped a little. "How did you know I was here?"

"Even the dead could have heard you thumping through the house." Narcissa said turning to face him and held up an extra cup. "Tea?"

Draco nodded.

Once she had made a pot of tea they settled at the kitchen table. Draco fiddled with the collar of his shirt like a school boy who was about to get a grilling. He even shifted in his seat a couple of times, Narcissa noticed his nervousness and gestured for him to drink his tea.

"What do we need to talk about mother?" He asked warily. "You already made it clear that you don't want him to be persecuted over what he done."

"I know, that's something I'm prepared to live with." Narcissa said calmly. She sighed and looked at her son seriously. "There was something I never told you when Harry and I first come to visit."

Draco took a sip of his tea and tried his best not to wince. The pot his mother made had absolutely no sugar in it. He had a sweet tooth even though he was a doctor, his blood sugar levels were unnecessarily high. It was just a good thing that he decided not to become a general practitioner. After he swallowed the offending tea, he rested his elbows on the table. "After what we've been through in the past twenty four hours I don't think you need to act like your telling me your HIV positive."

"No I am not HIV positive, whatever that is." Narcissa replied dryly.

Draco tried not to smile especially after what his mother had been through. Whatever she had to tell him sounded as though it was serious.

"Then what is it you have to tell me." Draco pried.

"As I told you, Hermione was influential in my divorce to your father." Narcissa began hesitantly. "And she even helped me pack when I left Malfoy Manor and settle when I booked a room at the Three Broomsticks."

There were a few moments of silence. Draco really hadn't touched his tea but really didn't want to offend his mother so he hid a cringe and took another sip.

"But from the time she came to the Manor to collect your father's relics, I found myself attracted to her." Narcissa bit her lip and then quickly released it. It was pretty much out now she saw little point in holding anything back from Draco. "We are now together."

"As in together _together_?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes we are an item." Narcissa answered worriedly.

Draco sat back in his chair and let the information absorb. Little did he realise his mother's composure betrayed the bundle of nerves prancing around inside her. He was way too lost in his own thoughts. There were so many questions he had for his mother and he thought about raising them. What the heck did he have to lose? He asked himself. If he and his mother were to have a proper relationship, then he concluded that they could no longer take things as face value and be ignorant about the rest of it.

"Ok, so you are with Hermione Granger. A woman who is twenty something years you're junior. She was a girl who fought on the opposite side of the war as us. She is the very being that we.." Draco pointed to his mother and then at himself. "Were taught to despise because of her blood. She is the smartest witch of her age and should have married Ron Weasley or even Harry. But instead she is with you."

Narcissa didn't like where Draco's speech was heading and it felt like her fear was coming to reality. Her hands began to shake and her tea threatened to spill from her cup. She knew that Draco may not exactly like her being with Hermione or any other woman for that matter, a small part of her just hoped that he would accept it.

"And to top it off, she's an honest almost perfect person, well I'm going off what she was like at Hogwarts." Draco carried on. "Don't ask me what I think about you ending up in a lesbian relationship. But I will tell you this Mother, as a person, Granger is the best thing for you because she is the complete opposite."

Narcissa heard her son's last words and her head snapped up.

"And if she makes you happy then I am really in position to argue, judge or even look down on you." Draco finished with a smile.

"Thank you son." Narcissa whispered. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Draco gave her a small reassuring smile. It was definitely a week he would remember for the rest of his life. After six years his estranged mother finds him, his father kidnaps him, the very next day his mother was raped by him and they get save by his former arch nemesis Harry Potter. And then to top it off he falls asleep in Hermione Granger's library and awakes to find out that his mother is in a relationship with the bushy haired girl he use to bully.

"So where is Hermione?" Draco queried.

"She is in South America on a mission." Narcissa answered and then continued to talk. "She has been away for a month with very little progress in what she was sent there to find."

"I bet you can't wait to have her back." Draco mused.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the incident at the Manor and Narcissa wasn't coping very well. After Draco had left she broke into small pieces. She went into the routine of crying endlessly and then drinking when she did not have any tears to wipe away. Draco and Ginny would call her and of course Narcissa, who spent decades of her life acting, would go into the character she was famous for of the ice queen. They would ask if she was alright or if she needed anything or even if she just wanted to talk and she would reply that she was absolutely fine and they would buy her excuse. So as far as they were concerned, she was not the emotional mess she really was.<p>

Hermione also had tried to call her but the blonde couldn't bear to answer the phone in the fear that she would sob and beg Hermione to come home. In Narcissa's eyes, Hermione did not need to be concerned about her. The blonde had figured that Hthe brunette may have another month in South America and that would give her time to get over what Lucius done to her, so that no cover would be blown when the brunette did arrived home.

* * *

><p>Hermione dumped her bag on the floor as soon as she entered her flat. She saw little point in handing the vial over to Kingsley right away. She actually didn't really care, she just wanted to see Narcissa. The brunette hadn't heard from the blonde in over a week. Narcissa had made no attempt to call her, or even answer the phone even when she tried to call. Worriedly she first checked the kitchen, then the living room. It was still early in the morning so she smiled and went to enter the bedroom. That smile quickly vanished when she found the room empty. The bed was neatly made and there were no signs that the blonde had even been there at all.<p>

Hermione nervously ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced when they got tangled in her curls. She yanked her hand free and headed toward the bathroom. All sorts of ideas were running through her mind. Had Narcissa gone to live with Draco? Could she not bare the gossip and stares at being in a relationship with another woman? All those ideas faded when she walked past the spare room and caught a glimpse of long blonde hair. She retracted her steps and stood at the door way.

Narcissa was staring out the window and by Hermione's observations, she was caught in her own thoughts. She must have been that far into her thoughts that she didn't hear the brunette stomping around the flat.

Hermione just watched in awe of Narcissa's profile. She didn't know how much she had missed her until then. Narcissa was wearing her navy blue bath robe, it made a stunning contrast to her long blonde hair. Her thin arms were wrapped around herself. She would not have to hold herself any longer, Hermione thought.

"I'm back Cissy." She said softly as she stepped into the room.

Narcissa jumped and turned to the voice.

For the second time that morning a smile was wiped of Hermione's face at the sight she saw. She frowned and rushed forward.

Narcissa stood stock still.

"What is the matter?" Hermione whispered as she got closer to a tear covered Narcissa.

Narcissa shook her head and threw her arms around Hermione. The silence of her tears turned into sobs. Hermione wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist, her frown deepening. Narcissa continued to sob into the crook of Hermione's neck.

"What happened Cissy?" Hermione whispered as if they were in a crowded room and trying to have a private moment.

Brought back by the memories of what Lucius done to her, Narcissa leant harder into Hermione and sobbed even more. She wanted to lose herself in the brunette so that she didn't have to cope with the vial images of what happened.

Her chin now resting on the top of the blonde's head, Hermione pressed on. "What happened? You can tell me you know."

"I….I've..jjust…missed..y..you..so..m..much" Narcissa sobbed into Hermione's neck. Though it was the truth it was not the real reason why she was crying, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Hermione what had happened. "P..Please..Don't…Ever…Leave..Me..Again."

Hermione pulled away and cradled Narcissa's head in her hands. She used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the tears away from the blonde's face. Deep down Hermione didn't buy Narcissa's excuse because she knew the blonde was a strong woman nothing even her own divorce could rattle her blonde, but on the surface she accepted it. Whatever was bothering her blonde would eventually come out, Hermione concluded it was just a matter of time.

"I promise to never leave you again." Hermione whispered and smiled warily. She kissed the blonde's forehead. "This isn't the reunion I thought I'd get."

Hermione began to caress Narcissa's cheek. Even in a state of distress Narcissa still made a beautiful picture. She went to place a hand on the blonde's waist and became concerned when Narcissa flinched and stepped back.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Hermione asked concern laced in her voice.

"Yes." Narcissa lied to the very person she should not have had to. She closed the distance she had initially made by throwing her arms around Hermione's neck. "You will never know how much of a relief it is to have you home."

"I have no intention of going anywhere else any time soon." Hermione frowned. Her hands again found the restricted place of Narcissa's waist, this time the blonde flinched again but did not back away.


	12. Don't mess with Granger Part 1

A/N: I must say thanks for the reviews. This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. This chapter is short and to the point. Anyway, enjoy or not. BTW sorry if there are any mistakes...lol

And no if I owned this, Lucius would have been dead long ago and Hermione would not have entered into the very unsatisfying marriage with Ron. But I don't own shit, so yeah.

* * *

><p>After spending so much time together while Hermione was away, Ginny had taken Narcissa out for the afternoon. They had planned to meet up with Harry, Draco and Hermione later that afternoon. Ginny just felt that Narcissa needed a break away and she didn't know how right she was until they were having tea in Diagon Alley.<p>

Draco had organised with his mother to meet her and Hermione at Ginny and Harry's. So after his shift he apparated to Harry's with his reacquainted wand. It would be the first time he would be with his mother and her partner, in a way he was nervous. His life hadn't gone back to the normality he was used to. He started using his wand again and it took a bit of practice to get used to it. He wasn't really focusing on studying or his job because of what was going on in his mother's life. Yeah, he knew she would be safe and secure with Hermione, but he needed to talk to the brunette just to clear his conscience.

Hermione who was more confused than what she ever was before she and Narcissa got together, all so apparated over to Harry's after she had finished work. She had been home for a few days and it felt weird. Work was fine, Douglas Delanuor who headed the department while she was away done a fantastic job. She was impressed but intrigued that he seemed too interested in the vile she brought home. Kingsley was satisfied that she once again got the job done and laid off her about Narcissa. And she eased back into her role like a duck to water, so her career was absolutely fine. What she was finding weird was Narcissa's behaviour.

The blonde seemed distant and at times acted as though she was in another world. Hermione would be talking to her and then ask the blonde a question or for her advice and she would get no response. Narcissa was also, Hermione thought after their torrid adventures in her bedroom before she left for Guatemala that Narcissa would never be frigid, but she was wrong.

Her first night home, while they lay in bed Hermione began to kiss the blonde, all to have her roll on to her side and say that it was the wrong time of the month for her. Hermione shrugged and went to go and spoon her. Then Narcissa got out of the bed and left the room leaving Hermione very confused.

The same routine went on for the next few days and Hermione was becoming frustrated. Every time she touched Narcissa, whether it was a good morning kiss or even a gentle caress to the face, her blonde would either flinch, balk or quickly back away. She had asked Narcissa countless times what was wrong or what had happened and the only response she got would be Narcissa breaking down in tears.

Hermione was patient, Merlin knew she would have had to have been since she was friends with Ronald Weasley. She just wanted to know what was going on with Narcissa so she could help her or at least comfort her with the right words. And when she tried to ask the blonde again that morning, all she got was, "Draco would like to meet with us at Harry and Ginny's. Would you be there straight after work?"

And so that's where Hermione was physically, standing awkwardly in Harry's kitchen with him and Draco, even though her mind was reeling through the problems she was having with Narcissa. Ginny and the blonde hadn't turned up so Harry pulled beers out of the fridge and the trio stood there silently. Harry excused himself after a few moments of light chatter to use the bathroom leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"You have been good for her Granger." Draco murmured quietly. He had trimmed his beard but he still had the habit of rubbing it. "Even after what my father done to her while you were in Guatemala."

Hermione frowned at his words. What had Lucius done to Narcissa? Hermione wondered. Could that be why she had been acting very distant? After what she done in South America, she decided that she would act as if she already knew. If she couldn't get it out of her blonde, then her son would be the next best option.

"I wish I could have done more." Hermione spoke the truth. She took a sip of her butter beer and saw that Draco had already drained his bottle empty. "Then maybe things would have been different."

Hermione looked at Draco in his muggle attire of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. It made a stunning contrast to his pale skin and his blonde hair. She on the other hand looked down at her standard green cargo pants and white tank top and tried not to grimace. She had gotten used to just wearing those items that she saw little point in dressing up. Though, she might make a change whenever there are meetings with the other head's of departments with their minister.

"Nothing would have stopped that bastard from sodomizing her in front of me." Draco muttered.

Hermione nearly dropped her bottle but recovered so quick that Draco did not see the shock written all over her face.

"She didn't tell me about you two, until after Harry and Ginny had helped us out." Draco carried on. He looked across at a very stoned faced Hermione. "Then is started to make sense as to why she wouldn't move in with me."

Draco continued to talk but Hermione could not hear anything but the raging beat of her heart. She put her bottle on the bench and clenched her fists together. Her breathing became laboured. Narcissa was raped by Lucius in front of their own son. Her blonde who was so strong was hurt enough to reduce her to an emotional mess. No wonder she flinched at every touch, no wonder she couldn't stand to share a bed. No wonder why her Cissy emptied her liquor cabinet. Hermione felt something she had never felt before. Rage. Just pure rage. Draco spoke more about his mother and quite abruptly Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I forgot to get something from home before I came." Hermione tried her best to make her voice seem normal. "I shouldn't be too long and I'll probably be back before Narcissa and Ginny."

Draco nodded quickly before Harry walked back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, I shouldn't be too long." With that Hermione apparated away.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Narcissa and Ginny walked into the living room to find Harry and Draco engrossed in a conversation to do with pheasant hunting. Ginny who was holding a few shopping bags excused herself and headed up the stair case. They had gotten carried away more so talking than actually shopping. Narcissa didn't exactly open up to Ginny but the red head did know that she wasn't coping as well as she was making out to her son.<p>

Draco stood to greet his mother with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You look much better mother." He murmured.

"As do you." She replied.

Narcissa looked around for Hermione but could only see Harry. Perhaps she was running late?

"Narcissa." Harry nodded

"Harry" The blonde nodded back and then asked. "Where is Hermione?"

"She was here but then she went home to get something." Harry answered.

A blonde eyebrow arch and it wasn't Draco.

"She said she wouldn't be long but that was two hours ago." Draco joined in.

"She's not home because that's where we were before we came here." Narcissa mused and then something hit her and she quickly turned to Harry. "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not." Harry denied. "We made an unbreakable vow remember?"

"Oh yes." Narcissa replied. "But that doesn't explain why she had gone."

"Oh, shit." Draco whispered. He caught the attention of his mother and her lover's best friend. How was he supposed to know that she never wanted Hermione to know what happened to her.

"What happened Draco?" Harry asked

"I thought she knew." Draco looked at Narcissa. "I thought you told her so I spoke about what happened at the Manor."

* * *

><p>Lucius in his proud and arrogant stride strolled through the hallways of his Manor as he headed toward his office. Earlier he had received an owl from Douglas informing him that getting to the vial may be difficult but the progression was slowly forming. And now he was just going to write back to see if Douglas had made a good enough impression on Kingsley enough to get that damn mudblood fired. She was the only person who stood in his way to glory.<p>

He may not have achieved what he really wanted with his ex-wife and son but time will tell if Douglas could get the vial. But he did get her to beg for her son's life like the little bitch that she was and then even howl like a dog.

He turned the door knob to his office door, opened it and then strode in. His mind was so deep in the possibility of becoming one of the most powerful wizards in the world, that he did not feel his wand leave him. He didn't even hear the sharp snap.

In the far corner of his office Hermione glared at the arrogant man. She lied to Draco and Harry, well technically there was some truth in what she told them. She did go home and grabbed a few things, a couple of months before she worked with Narcissa, she went through a phase of boxing. So when she was rummaging around her flat she grabbed her wraps, all of her Grandmother's and her own mother's engagement, wedding and dress rings. She walked out of her flat in a black hoodie and a very full duffle bag with a baseball bat in her other hand.

And so there she was waiting for Lucius' wand to merrily float its way down to her after she accioe'd it, while the arrogant prick strode toward his desk. If he thought Narcissa ruined him by publicly shaming him, then what Hermione planned on doing would probably kill him or she'd do a good job trying. It all made sense to her now that she knew. How could she get her teasing smiling blonde back? How could she ever forgive herself for leaving in the first place? Why didn't she just not take Harry's advice, taken Narcissa to South America found the vial, come home and then find Draco? At least if she had done that, her blonde would have been safe.

Then when the wand finally reached her hands, she gripped it, quickly snapped it in half and began to jogg. She tossed the remains into the fire as she passed it and jogged from behind Lucius. In her head she counted her steps and the rhythm it had with her footing, she didn't want to miss. When she finally closed the distance between her and Lucius, she timed her feet into the semi-circle near him. She leapt off her left foot, in mid-air she used the weight of her right foot to swing herself almost ninety degrees before round house kicking Lucius in the back of the head.

He fell to the floor completely knocked out of his misery. She bent down sneering as she dragged him by his hair to a nearby arm chair in front of his desk. She never liked men with long hair, to her it seemed wrong, but in this case very useful. Roughly, she sat him down on the arm chair. She pulled her wand out and accioe'd her duffle bag to land behind him. She quickly tied his elbows together while he moaned in pain.

After she had finished tying Lucius down she began to pace behind her captive impatiently waiting for him to wake up.


	13. Don't mess with Granger Part 2

Black Magic Woman chapter 13

Don't mess with Granger part 2

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. It's another short one, though I had originally planned to have it a lot longer, I decided to split it in two. Next one should be up in by the end of the weekend if I'm over my shitty mood..lol..sorry..Enjoy or not.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are about to feel the wrath of a menace"<em>

_Tupac Shakur_

"You should not have told her!" Narcissa shrieked.

"I thought you already told her." Draco fired back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother didn't want to tell her girlfriend that she was raped. "What did you think that you could hide it from her? How the hell do you think your relationship would work if you can't bloody well tell her what damn well happened to you!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Narcissa warned Draco while pointing her finger at him.

"What it's the truth!" Draco threw his hands in the air. It was the first time he had ever spoken to his mother in such a tone. But how dare she be angry with him, when she should have told Hermione herself. "Or do you want your relationship with Hermione to end up like you and Lucius? Tied together on lies."

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled.

Both blonde's looked at him ready to bite his head off.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she descended down the stairs.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Narcissa sarcastically deadpanned her son.

"Oh yeah, since I was the one who told Hermione and not you, I might as well tell the redhead too!" Draco spat back. Draco turned toward Ginny. "I told Hermione about what happened at the Manor."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. Her husband had seemed agitated since they found out Hermione had returned from South America. She would wake in the middle of the night to find Harry lying next to her staring up at the ceiling. She knew why he was restless, if Hermione found out about the unbreakable vow, he could lose his best friend. She had tried to tell him that Hermione would eventually forgive him but all he would say is that it was all his fault.

"And these two are arguing like children when we should be out looking for Hermione." Harry said to his wife but his words were also meant for Narcissa and Draco. "She has been gone for over two hours."

"I wouldn't know where to begin searching for her." Narcissa murmured quietly.

"She would know both muggle and wizardry side of the country so she will be very hard to find." Draco walked back into the kitchen to get himself another beer. "And I don't think she would go to the Manor."

"And I don't think she'd be at her office." Harry rubbed his head. "And no Malfoy Manor would be out of the question, the wards on that place are so strong we were lucky because Draco still remembered the easy ways to get in."

Narcissa sighed.

"You three are so thick." Ginny said after Draco re-joined them. They all sat in the living room, Harry and Ginny on the couch and Narcissa on one arm chair opposite Draco.

"May I ask why?" Draco raised his hand like a smart arse school boy.

"Because none of you have paid any attention to her." Ginny deadpanned. She looked at Draco and shook her head. "You, I can understand seeing as though this afternoon was the first time you had seen her since the war."

"You.."She pointed at her husband. "I can't believe you just underestimated the smartest witch of our generation. And don't forget she had been there countless times before when she got the relics from Narcissa."

Ginny turned to Narcissa.

"I don't even know where to begin with you." Ginny said loud and clear. "So I'll start here, did you ever realise that maybe she's in love with you?"

"I really don't need to hear this." Narcissa glared at the redhead and stood.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you Narcissa." Ginny reasoned. "But I will say this, before you two got together, she came to me. And she asked me this; _'Have you ever wanted someone you can't have? Someone that could probably ruin you and yet be the only thing you are prepared to fight for.' _She was talking about you Narcissa and I know exactly where she will be."

Three sets of eyes looked at her and waited.

"I will bet that she is at Malfoy Manor giving Lucius the beating of his life." Ginny said confidently. "Now we have options, we could either leave her there and wait for her to come back. Or we could go but it means, that if Lucius isn't already dead, then Harry will feel obligated to save him."

"Going would be the right thing to do." Harry said defensively. "We can't just leave her there. If she is even at the Manor."

"Oh she will be there." Ginny said in confidence. She turned back to Narcissa who had sat back down. The blonde was a very hard person to read. Her body language was nearly always the same, stiff. There was the odd occasion when they would exchange dirty banter and Narcissa would relax, laugh even. But since her ordeal at the Manor, Ginny saw her change back into the ice queen she was all those years ago. Earlier that day she tried to probe Narcissa into telling her how she was really holding up. The blonde said was she wasn't really taking it as well as it looked. Ginny left it as that. She was planning on getting Narcissa to open up a little each time they met up. That was only because they never thought Draco would tell Hermione and Ginny knew the blonde needed some else to talk to. But now things had changed. "It's up to you, Cissa. If you want to find Hermione then we will go."

* * *

><p>Lucius slowly came around with a searing pain at the back of his head. He remembered that he was walking toward his desk and something hit him. He tried to move but his arms were tied together at the elbow and he was sitting stock straight. It was an uncomfortable position so he slowly opened his eyes. When he realised it was not a dream, he knew he was being held captive. He tried to look around to find his captor but did not see anything out of the ordinary.<p>

His head ached and he really wanted to be free but there were still no signs of his captor. No one sitting in at his desk waiting for him to wake. No one circling him like prey. So he decided to voice himself. "Whoever you are, you will be sorry for doing this to me in my own house!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt his long hair yanked so hard a whole chunk got ripped from its roots. He screamed and writhed in pain until he precious well maintained hair became free.

"Take whatever you want." He pleaded to the person he had not even seen. He figured that this person was just out to rob him. "You can have whatever you want."

The hairs of the back of his neck stood up when a voice so close to his ear said. "I have what I want, that's why you are tied to the chair."

It was him the person was after. He couldn't believe it.

"How dare you come into my house and threatened me!" He stormed. "You will pay for this!"

"Is it typical for a Malfoy to talk so cheap?" The voice laughed. It sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"You are cheap. Attacking a man instead of duelling him!" Lucius spat back. "I demand you show yourself to me this instance!"

A black hooded person walked around and sat on the edge on his desk. He glared at his new found enemy. His captor pulled the hood back and he gasped at the familiar brown eyes. "YOU!"

"Yes me." Hermione sneered.

"You will pay for this Mudblood!"

Hermione didn't waste any time and accioe'd the duffle bag over to the desk. It landed with a heavy thump and she went through it looking for a few things.

"Didn't you hear me!" Lucius taunted her. "You will pay for this you cheap slut!"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Malfoy." Hermione warned. She gathered her boxing wraps and her rings and also a dagger she found on her very first mission. As she covered her fingers with her family's heirlooms she looked back up at Lucius and gave him an evil smirk even Bellatrix would be proud of. Once she finished with her fingers she began to wrap her left hand. "The beautiful thing about being human Malfoy, is that we are all subjected to pain. Of course you would disagree since your race is far too superior to mine but you're wrong. I hear that your breathing is becoming more shallow, am I right?"

Lucius frowned.

"I guess I am." Hermione briefly looked up and then carried on carefully wrapping her hand. "You see when one's elbows are tied together and they are forced to sit stock straight, the respiratory system begins to fail slowly, eventually causing death. Not too bad considering it's a muggle torture tactic. I had originally planned on ripping your scalp off straight away, but we'll see how things develop. "

"Wh…Why?" Lucius gulped. He was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Now I'm using my muggle grandmother's and my own mother's rings for weight behind my fist." Hermione ignored his question and then flexed her left hand when it was fully wrapped. She patiently grabbed the other wrap and proceeded to do the same thing on her right fist. "Who would have thought, Lucius Malfoy would get beaten up by old Granny Granger's rings."

"Why?" He repeated more confidently. "I have not done anything to you."

Hermione's nostrils flared and she quickly finished wrapping her hand.

"I haven't done anything." Lucius pleaded innocently.

"You touched something that didn't belong to you." Hermione growled.

"I haven't done such a thing." Lucius shook his throbbing head.

Hermione couldn't hold back anymore and snatched the dagger up and launched off the desk. She moved so quick Lucius didn't have time to react when she slash his face. By the time she went and sat back down on the edge of his desk he was screaming in pain.

"I…I swear I never touch anything that belonged to you." Lucius tried to plead.

"Then what the fuck did you do to Narcissa recently?" Hermione fired back. The cut on his face was long and deep. It went diagonally from the top of his left eyebrow to the corner of his lip. His left eye was shut but parts of his eyeball were visible through the cut in his eyelid.

"She…She doesn't belong to you!" He screamed.

Like the lion of her former school house she pounced on her prey. After a few uppercuts, hooks and body blows Hermione resumed her position on his desk. It was rather funny that the only people she had ever hit were Draco and now his father. And like his son all those years ago he whimpered like a little bitch.

"She..is mine now Malfoy." Hermione panted.

"Please…" He begged now that he realised his life was in great danger. "I will do anything."

"Is that what you made her say when before you raped her?" Hermione asked quietly.

Hermione again got up off the desk and stalked toward him. The backhand she gave him flung his head to the side. She walked behind the chair.

"She..said that before I touched her." Lucius muttered.

She returned with a baseball bat and at the site Lucius' eyes widened. Hermione was so riled up she began to play tee-ball with Lucius' kneecaps. His screams echoed in the office and the harder she hit the louder they got.

"Did…You…Think..That..You…Could..Get..Away..With..It!" She yelled as she alternated hits between each kneecap one last time before tossing the bat aside.

Amongst his laboured breaths he grunted.

"What was that?" She demanded as she went for the dagger on his desk.

His head hung low he did not respond.

She moved so close to him she was only inches away from his bloodied face.

"Answer me!" She demanded

He grunted again.

Hermione stabbed the knife so deep into his thigh she could feel the tip of the blade scratching the bone. She used both hands to pull the knife down his leg while he screamed and begged for her to stop.

"ANSWER ME!" She demanded

"Yes!" He chocked. "Yes, I thought I could get away with it!"

Hermione ripped the knife out if his flesh and tossed it somewhere in his office. She began to pace now that she had gotten his admission.

"I came home to find her in tears." Hermione said quietly. The faster she paced the louder her voice got. "Every time I touched her she would flinch and I was beginning to wonder why. And then Draco told me."

Lucius did not say anything nor could he barely see her as one of his eyes were shut and the other was barely open. His body ached he did not dare to move his legs. His arms were numb, his head and face stung. He was afraid of what else she had installed for him.

"You.." Hermione pointed to him as she paced. "I'm going to make you regret ever knowing Narcissa."


	14. Focused in the darkest

A/N: I am so very VERY very sorry that it has taken me AGES to update, but life just got in the way and now I have momentarily pushed it aside. Perhaps I should learn to juggle both. Oh, and sorry in advance if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: No I don't own this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your worst enemy could be your best friend"<em>

Bob Marley

"Cissa, can you speed it up!" Harry hissed from behind her. Draco and Ginny nodded in agreement. They had searched the rooms where they thought Hermione would be and they only had one more room in the Manor to check.

"You lead the way then." Narcissa hissed back. Harry stepped in front of her and treaded down the long marbled floor hallway. Narcissa turned back to Ginny who looked absolutely horrified at the comments coming out Lucius' ancestors. Draco threatened to slice the portraits in half if they did not stop insulting Ginny. "Ignore them Ginny, there is a reason why they are stuck in a portrait and you are out here."

"Yeah, it's not like they could jump out and hex me." Ginny joked lightly.

They proceeded to walk further down the hallway, their footwear making noises as they treaded. More portraits made noises as they passed, the group ignored them. Narcissa was too consumed in the happy memories with Hermione, that kept her mind from straying to what happened the last time she was there, she did not see Harry stop, in fact she nearly walked full force into him.

"Oh, forgive me." She apologised.

"Of course," Harry smiled warily. He pointed to the door. "Is this Lucius' office?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Be prepared for the worst of situations. And have your wands ready." Harry spoke to the group seriously. They all nodded and held their wands in firmly in their hands. He took a deep breath and reach for the door knob. He counted slowly to three and opened the heavy oaked door.

Everyone but Narcissa jumped back in fright at the sight that welcomed them. Draco could hardly believe what he was seeing. But then again he always knew Hermione did have a dark side and wasn't afraid to use it if she was pushed. Ginny stared animatedly at Harry who was watching Hermione beat the life out of Lucius Malfoy with her fists. From behind Lucius, Harry could tell by the limp swinging of his head, that he was knocked unconscious.

"Hermione stop!" Harry yelled across the room to.

Hermione had not heard the door open, she had not heard Harry yell at her, she didn't even see the audience she now had. She was too angry, she was caught in between rage and revenge that she could only focus on lashing it out on Lucius. She couldn't feel the sweat dripping from her head and down her chin, she didn't know that her breath was laboured from beating Lucius, she couldn't even feel her knuckles that were hurting from the force of her punch's. She just had one goal in mind and nothing was going to stop her.

Still no one had moved. Narcissa and the trio were wedged at the doorway.

"She won't listen to me." Harry eyed Narcissa and commanded. "You need to stop her."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"Cissa, she will regret taking a life and it will happen if you don't stop her." Harry pressed on. When he did not receive the confirmation he wanted from the blonde witch he used a more effective tactic. "You are the only one that can stop her without me using any magic."

Without a word Narcissa gritted her teeth and advanced toward Hermione. She did not take her eyes off the brunette as she got closer. She could see the anger, frustration and tiredness edged in Hermione's features. The most intriguing thing that caught Narcissa's attention was the blank look in those brown eyes. There were many situations they had shared together where Narcissa could read how Hermione felt by just looking into her eyes. The day the brunette had come to the Manor to collect the last of the relics and had kissed her, Narcissa saw tenderness in those brown orbs. The day she had moved to The Three Broomsticks, she had seen frustration in the younger witch's gaze. On the night of the ball when Hermione had caged her between the barrier and her young body, Narcissa saw lust seeping from the depths of Hermione's eyes. The morning Hermione returned from South America and found her in an emotional mess, Narcissa saw the worry in Hermione's eyes. This complete bleakness was something she had not seen and she was not sure if she could stop the younger witch.

Narcissa edged closer toward Hermione and rounded Lucius, his face and his body was a mess. He was cut everywhere, bruises forming on the skin that wasn't either sliced or covered by his clothing. There was much of his blood everywhere, it stained the blonde of his mane and the expensive material of his robes. Bravely Narcissa laid her hand gently on Hermione shoulder. "Mione."

Hermione moved so quickly the fear was visible in Narcissa's eyes. The brunette hauled off Lucius in a knee jerk reaction, quickly snatching Narcissa forward with one hand by the throat and the other ready to hit her.

"Mione! It's me!" Narcissa pleaded anxiously. She looked into those emotional lessened eyes and whispered. "It's me, Mione. It's Narcissa."

Slowly Hermione began to register everything, the air she was sucking into her lungs to help her rapid breathing, the ache she suddenly felt in her knuckles and that _it was_ Narcissa she was about to hit. She removed her hand away from the pale woman's throat and lowered her other hand. She did not feel the lump in her throat until she whispered, "Cissy."

Hermione momentarily softened seeing Narcissa. She continued to breathe heavily and used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Now that she knew the reason behind Narcissa's behaviour she wanted to say something comforting, something intelligent, something that would take her own guilt away but the words failed to leave her lips because she couldn't say anything to the blonde that would even make her own self feel better. So she stood there in front of her lover frozen in the moment.

Narcissa felt exactly the same way as Hermione. The emotion returned to her brunette's eyes and she saw the guilt hidden in those brown orbs. She did not know what possessed Hermione to feel so guilty. If anything, it should be her, it was her, that felt guilty when the situation they were in could have been completely different if she had of just told Hermione herself. But like her lover, she did not, could not say another word.

"What the hell were you thinking Hermione!" Harry yelled loudly. Hermione slowly turned to face Harry and also saw Ginny and Draco standing awkwardly by the door. When Harry began to approach her she turned back to Narcissa and ignored him completely. "You could have gotten yourself hurt, even worse you could have killed him!"

The moment of peace that she found with Narcissa slowly began to disappear as Harry ranted. Finally after hearing him lecture her on what she should have and what she should not have done, Hermione spun around and glared at the man who was meant to be her best friend.

"How could you have been so stupid?" Harry continued. He had placed his wand in the pocket of his trousers and both of his hands were flying around in the air as he spoke. "If I had not of come, Merlin only knows what could have happened!"

Calmly Hermione moved away from Narcissa, she stood in front of Lucius but her eyes were glued to Harry, who was directly behind the pureblood. Her hand slowly reached inside the pocket of her hoodie.

"This is not you, Hermione!" He yelled. He pushed his messy dark hair away from his glasses. "You are more rational than this."

While Harry continued to rant Lucius began to stir. At the sound of his lazy moans Narcissa used all her might not to aveda him while no one was watching. Very slowly, very cautiously his chin a rose from his chest, one cold grey eye opened revealing how disorientated he was. It was obvious he was in a very painful state but that did not belittle the air of arrogance that still surrounded him. He was still the pretentious prick he had always been even though he was strapped to an arm chair and had been practically mutilated, Narcissa thought bluntly.

She saw him eye Hermione with suspicion. After being with him for over twenty years she knew he was trying to remember, trying to recall why Hermione Granger was standing in front of him. Narcissa waited a few moments for his memory to regain and when it did, he done the wrong thing by opening his mouth.

"I….Knew…Someone..Would..Come." He grunted out. His interruption caught Harry of guard and the famous wizard stopped ranting. And as a consequence he also caught Hermione's attention with a swift glare. He challenged her with the one eye that could only open. "You…Will..Never..Have..What..It..Takes."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Harry's voice dropped an octave and he sounded very menacing. But Lucius did recognise that it belonged to him.

Hermione bent forward gracefully, almost like she was about to kiss Lucius before she whispered. "I will kill you, eventually."

Beneath all of his blood, cuts and bruises, Lucius tried and failed to smirk. He knew he had been saved and in typical Malfoy fashion to gloat he whispered weakly; "After the power I'm about to gain, you all will be begging for your lives. Especially you, you little cuntfucker."

"What is he saying to her?" Draco asked Harry. He already heard Hermione growl.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't shut his mouth he will have more to regret." Harry turned back to his wife and Draco. They both looked stunned, the red headed witch still steadily holding her wand in her hand and the blonde doctor gripping his wand like a scalpel.

"I'm not even going to waste my time." Hermione took advantage of Harry being distracted by Ginny and Draco, she leant back yanking the spare dagger she had in the pocket of her hoodie out. And in one clean swing she slit Lucius' throat. Several gasps were the only sounds to be heard in the room. Harry spun around to see what Ginny was pointing at and froze. Hermione did not balk as Lucius' blood splattered everywhere and even as she saw the life slowly drain away from his eye and heard him choke repeatedly, she did not possess an ounce of care.

Much like the moment she had shared with Narcissa and very similar to the situation she was caught up in, in Bosnia, time stood still. And as the blood of an aristocratic wizard trickled down her face, she waited for Harry to do something.

Harry had his wand tightly gripped in his wand, his arm shaking. He didn't know whether to be shocked or angry. But what he was feeling did not stop him from yelling, "You have made a terrible mistake!"

Hermione was staring down at the bloodied corps and felt no regret what so ever. After what Lucius done to Narcissa, it was the least he could have deserved. Without another blink to an eye Hermione yanked Lucius' head up by his blonde hair and ripped part of his scalp off with the dagger. And as she held a bit of Lucius' hair and skin she pushed the dead pureblood so that he fell to the ground taking the seat he was in with him. She stalked toward Harry and stood only inches from him.

"Hermione!" She didn't know if it was Draco, Ginny or Narcissa that called her name. Perhaps it could have been all three, shocked at what she had just done. But she ignored it and just glared at Harry.

"The only mistake I made, was listening to you and letting Narcissa stay here." Her words were laced with venom and she made sure she had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. "Seven years Harry, for seven years I followed you, helped you, fought for you and trusted you're judgement."

Harry swallowed Hermione's words in fear with what was about to come.

"And after what we have been through, I thought you would have pulled me out of South America after what bloody happened with Narcissa!" Hermione gritted her teeth. "But you couldn't even tell me! So as far as I'm concerned, you can go and get fucked Harry James Potter!"

"Hermione you don't understand, I was under- Harry was cut off by fragments of Lucius' scalp slapped into his face. He splattered and stepped back. He dodged the blonde hair when Hermione threw it at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"It was a reminder." Hermione sneered. She did not have her wand in any of her hands, it was still in the pocket of her hoodie. She was not sacred and she was going to make sure she didn't show any fear arguing with Harry. "That you and I are through."

Hermione pushed past Harry and stormed toward the door leaving Harry wide eyed. She turned back only when she realised Narcissa was not with her.

"Mione please." Harry pleaded with her. His friendship with Hermione was never questioned, he had never deceived her, he had never held anything back. Suddenly he regretted making the un-breakable vow with Narcissa. "The consequences could be grave and I could talk to Kingsley."

"Are you coming?" Hermione's attention was zoned in on Narcissa who was left near her dead ex-husband. The blonde nodded and began to walk forward while Harry tucked his wand into his pocket.

"Mione please." Harry begged the brunette but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was slowly removing the boxing wraps from Hermione's hands. There was a cold silence in Hermione's dim lit living room. An open half bottle of firewhiskey and the Granger family rings were the only items that decorated the coffee table. Hermione had been silent when they left Malfoy Manor, she had not said a single word. Even when they arrived home and she opened the last bottle in her liquor cabinet and slouched down on the sofa, she still had not said anything. Narcissa joined her and waited. After a long period of silence she decided it would be useful of her to un-wrap Hermione's hands while she waited for the younger witch to fire questions.<p>

It was not until Narcissa began un-wrapping the second hand when Hermione found her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

When Narcissa did not reply Hermione took it the wrong way.

"You could have called or sent an owl or gotten Harry to call me." Hermione frowned. It didn't make sense to her. She was a person of logic and the most logical thing Narcissa should have done was to contact her as soon as it had happened. She stared at the older witch whose head was low focused on un-wrapping her hands. "Or at least if you weren't going to get in contact with me while I was away, why couldn't you tell me when I got home and found you in tears?"

"I…" Narcissa started and then stopped. She looked up and met a very confused set of brown eyes. Her own hands stopped moving but were still touching Hermione's. She just could not voice the words that were screaming to be released in her head.

"What I don't understand is why Harry or even Ginny didn't just me tell right away." Hermione began to feel frustrated and it showed. "I just..don't get it."

Hermione's heart sank when Narcissa whispered, "They never told you because we made an un-breakable vow."

Almost as it was unnatural to be touching Hermione quickly snatched her half wrapped hand away from Narcissa and quickly stood. As the revelation sunk in she felt rejected. Not just by her best friends but by her lover. She glared at Narcissa and just like how she had intimidated the blonde's ex-husband the words came firing out of her mouth before she could stop them. "So you three had planned it all out and forgot the part when I eventually come home. How could you do that? How could you try and make out like you were only missing me when you damn well knew it was because he fucking raped you! Why didn't you want me to fucking know?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." Narcissa responded calmly. She was poised as ever sitting elegantly with her hands lace together in her lap.

"Then why make an un-breakable bloody vow? If you didn't know how to tell me!" Hermione snapped.

"Because…" Narcissa paused and refused her meet Hermione's eyes. "I felt that there…was..no..need for you to know."

Hermione staggered back as if she had been shot in the chest with a crucio. She felt completely betrayed by Harry and she was prepared to carry on living without acknowledging his existence, but Narcissa's betrayal hurt her more profoundly than she wanted to show.

"Hermione, it was wrong of me to do that." Narcissa admitted. "But it felt right at the time."

Hermione muttered a few colourful expletives under her breath and began to walk away before she got her self- done for a double murder. She was near the kitchen when she turned back to the blonde.

"What hurts the most." Her voice broke and she forced the next words out like it was the last thing she would ever say. "Is that, you don't trust me enough."

* * *

><p>Once she was out of her flat and on the footpath she ripped the rest of the wrap off her hand and threw it into the on- coming traffic. She just wanted to walk, she didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away from Harry, away from Narcissa. And before she knew it she was running.<p> 


	15. Sorry

A/N: I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in ages. My grandfather passed away and I had to fly back to the motherland and amongst that, things have been…difficult. I'm sorry if this chapter is shit with no depth what so ever. And I might as well apologise in advance if there are any mistakes.

Don't own it.

_What I really feel_

_My eyes won't let me hide_

Ginny waited for Harry to finish in their bathroom. After Hermione and Narcissa's abrupt departure from the Malfoy Manor, her husband was reduced to silence. He just continued to stare at the door that his best friend walked out of. Ginny and Draco wordlessly agreed that they would not alert the Aurors instead they gathered Hermione's array of weapons and fled with a very stunned Harry Potter.

Once they arrived home Draco told Ginny that he would hold on to Hermione's duffle bag and would be in contact after he has spoken to his mother. More concerned about her husband Ginny absentmindedly nodded in agreement. Once the tall blonde left she found Harry in their bedroom, in the dark, sitting on the edge of their bed. She felt for him, though she knew Harry would bear the brunt of Hermione's temper, she did not think that he would have taken it that hard. She didn't know what to say to him as she sat down beside him, instead she just gently laid her hand on his knee.

He looked a lot older than twenty-five. His usually boyish scruffy hair looked more like a wig he brought off her brother Fred than his actual dark mane. The stress was evident behind his glasses and in the slouch of his shoulders.

"I should have never interfered." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked softly.

"South America." Harry sighed. "When Hermione found out that she had to go, she wanted to take Narcissa."

"I know that." Ginny murmured quietly.

"But you didn't know that I convinced her to leave Narcissa behind." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh."

"That's what I meant by saying that I should not have interfered." Harry covered his wife's hand with his own.

"You were only looking out for Hermione." Ginny soothed. "Even when we made the unbreakable vow, your intentions were still the same, just we both knew the risks and you didn't think she would go absolutely mental over it."

"How do I make it up to her?" Harry asked so quietly his wife barely heard the quiver in his voice. "How do I make things right between us?"

"Start by going for a shower and then come to bed. It's been a long night." Ginny murmured softly. "Don't think about what is going to happen with Lucius' death or Hermione's fate. However it turns out, she is going to need time. We will just have to take one day at a time."

"She could get thrown in Azkaban over this." Harry whispered.

"Go for a shower my love." Ginny said firmly. "We will worry when we have to."

Harry looked at his wife, his rock. "What about Narcissa?"

"Hermione wouldn't hurt her, if that's what you're thinking." Ginny frowned. "But as I said, go for a shower, we will worry when we have to."

* * *

><p>After Hermione stormed out of the flat Narcissa did not dare to chase after her. She would be surprised if the younger witch would ever speak to her again. She felt guilty for not telling Hermione, she felt ashamed for not telling the brunette and she felt humiliated by her ex-husband. If there was anyone who should have left it should have been her, not her lover. After all it was Hermione's flat.<p>

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she reflected over the previous events. Hermione did not know the full story, she didn't know that Lucius had abducted Draco and used their son to lure Narcissa back to the Manor. The young Griffindor didn't know that it was her who made Harry and Ginny take the unbreakable vow. And finally, Hermione didn't know that Narcissa was just trying to protect her.

If Hermione had of known that would she have reacted differently? Narcissa asked herself. Probably not, she concluded. She still would have been angry, she still would have felt as though she was betrayed by those she trusted the most.

The blonde had the tenacity to smirk almost sarcastically at herself, in how she had gone from being such a strong woman of stature to an emotional mess. Lucius finally did get the pay back he wanted even if he died in the process, she was still not as happy as she could have been. Her life had never been satisfying, there was always something lacking. Until she met Hermione, the brunette brought more liberation to the blonde then she would ever realise. She wanted to hold on to it, to savour it. Her mistake while Hermione was away, was that she let her arrogance and pride override her responsibility in cherishing what she had with the young witch, whatever it was.

What she done was something that would have been expected of her when she was married to Lucius. If someone else had of abducted Draco and she was raped while Lucius was away, it would have never been spoken about. It would have been hidden behind the façade of their perfect life. She really didn't know why she didn't tell Hermione, protection perhaps? Or not wanting the young witch to worry about something that never directly happened to the Griffindor? Or there was the slight possibility that she had taken some ways of her previous relationship into the one she was currently in. It had to be the latter and the realisation stunned her.

She used a charm to quickly refresh her face. She took a deep calming breath. She had had enough of crying. She silently decided that she would stay another night in the brunette's flat, in their bed. If Hermione came home then they could talk, more like argue. If she didn't, Narcissa shuddered, she didn't want to even think about the possibility. But if she didn't come home, then the blonde would leave.

As Narcissa lay in their bed it never crossed her mind that Hermione could face grave consequences for her actions.

* * *

><p>"Guess that's what I get for getting involved with a Malfoy." Hermione muttered to herself. She had nowhere else to go. No one else left to talk to. She couldn't run to Ginny and Harry. She definitely wasn't going to Ron and Kingsley was out of the question. She couldn't possibly have the audacity to go to Hogwarts and seek out Minerva. She was alone, for the first time in her life. And standing at the very place she had not been to since before the war.<p>

With her wand she opened the door to her parent's house. For a moment or so she just stood there, willing herself to go in, daring even. She had held back for so many years that in some weird way it felt impossible for her to step over the threshold. It felt as though she was facing her greatest fear. She was nervous, hesitant and scared all at the same time. How was it possible to feel so many emotions in one night? In the end she talked herself up and after what she had done earlier that night, how could she be scared of walking into an empty house?

She stepped inside the dark hallway with a lazy flick of her wand the house became a light and immediately the memories came flooding back. The house had been alive as she was a child, with the music that her parent's listened while they cooked, cleaned and relaxed. To the laughter that echoed through the walls over the dinner table. There were many innocent memories of her childhood in their home. That's why she avoided it like the plague.

She made her way into the living room, everything was still in place. The soft black leather furniture and light timbered coffee table still where it had always been. The television still in the same corner, something Narcissa would probably freak out at, Hermione thought wryly. Trying to avoid the object that would break her right down to the very core, she rushed over to her father's liquor cabinet. She opened it without hesitation and grabbed his prized 1982 bottle of Tanqueray, she unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp of the gin.

She didn't avoid it longer than she thought, after she removed the bottle from her mouth she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and let her eyes wonder the room. Her brown orbs found the photo that she didn't want to look at. Instead of moving closer, she took another gulp of the gin and eyed the saddening picture.

* * *

><p>"Fuck it." She muttered after starring at it for a long while. She stood from the sofa and drunkenly stumbled over to the wall and ripped the photo off the wall. She used the sleeved of her hoodie to wipe the dust off the frame. Feeling like another drink she stumbled back to the sofa with the photo in her hand.<p>

Carefully as though it were the most precious thing in the world she set the photo next to the bottle of Gin on the coffee table.

"Cheers Mum and Dad!" she raised the bottle to the photo. "Your intellectually gifted child is now a murderer!"

Hermione took another large gulp and looked back down at the photo. It was taken only moments after she was born. Her mother was holding the little white bundle of a baby looking tired but happy. Her father looked proud as both her parents smiled down at the new born. It was such an innocent moment to be captured and held for their little family. Little were her parents to know there that their one and only child would turn out to be a bi-sexual relic hunting killer of a witch.

Hermione tried to choke back the guilt. How could she be angry with Narcissa when she had done practically the same thing to her parents? Shouldn't she feel hypocritical? Did she really have to kill Lucius Malfoy? Was it necessary for her to end her childhood friendship with the most famous wizard in the world? The logical side of her brain screamed at her. It would have been rational, to talk about the situation, not go in for the kill and then ask questions later. That's what the teenage Hermione Granger would have done, she would have assessed the all facets of the situation and then made her judgement. More likely, she would not have killed Lucius Malfoy over it, she would have let the appropriate authorities deal with it.

She clenched her jaw and reached for the bottle again. Regardless of what happened to her parents, she hated what happened to Narcissa and was still outraged at what the blonde had done to hide it from her. She would have never been satisfied even if Lucius only done a stint in Azkaban as his punishment, he deserved what he got. As for the betrayal of Harry, Hermione really didn't know if she could ever forgive him. He was meant to be her friend, her brother and he kept it hidden. If Narcissa couldn't tell her then it should have been Harry.

The anger that had simmered down from the alcohol was something that she had never felt before. She had failed to protect the blonde, all because of the trust she had in her best friend. Even when she found out that the guy who had made the hit on her parents, she wasn't outraged enough to kill him. She was still the Hermione Granger that rationalised the situation. Now things had changed, she had changed, she couldn't hold back. Was it plausible for her to feel that killing Lucius was the least she could have done?

Her tired muscles were beginning to relax. She felt dirty. She was still covered in Lucius' blood and it had dried on her skin along with her sweat. She smelt and she needed a long hot shower. Instead she just slumped back into her parent's sofa in all her filth. If she had done a dirty murder, then she was at least going to wear it, she concluded.

In the end she sighed and starred at the photo again. She didn't know anything anymore. Life would have been as simple as the photo if she had not of convinced her parents in sending her to Hogwarts in the first place. Where would she have been in the muggle world? She mused. Would she have been in med school? Law school? Would she have had a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Would her parents still be alive?

"No fucking point in wondering now. Already done such a good job at being a witch." She told herself off harshly as she stared at her parents. She placed the bottle next to the photo again. "You two don't know how sorry I am."


	16. Lost

**A/N; I am so sorry. There is no excuse for the delay in this chapter other than the fact that I couldn't find anything to write about. Now that I have I hope to satins sweaty ball sack that this isn't shit and while I'm at it I may as well apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy or not..probably.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not lost,<em>

_I just want you to find me_

_~Six60~_

Narcissa wasn't at all sure what actually woke her the next morning. She really didn't even know that she had fallen asleep. After Hermione had stormed out of her own flat, the older witch paced the length of the living room regretting her decisions. And somehow in between fighting her inner dialogue and pacing she ended up laying in the bedroom with Hermione's blue robe wrapped around her. It brought little comfort knowing that there was a huge possibility that her relationship with Hermione was over.

"Mother?"

Draco? That's who woke her up.

She rushed out of the bed and quickly muttered a few charms to make herself look presentable and headed for the door. She held her breath as she entered the kitchen to find her son waiting patiently at the table.

"Good morning Mother." Draco said quietly as his mother approached him. He took note of her appearance, elegant as ever and he also noticed her.

"Good morning son." Narcissa replied. "Tea?"

Draco shook his head.

"Mead?"

"No thank you mother. Please join me." He gestured at one of the chairs. When Narcissa complied so easily Draco was definitely surprised. "Where is Hermione?"

"I have no idea." Narcissa replied quietly

"Have you tried looking for her?" He queried

"No. I am the last person she would want to see."

"I am not so sure mother." Draco shook his head. "Sure she's angry that you didn't tell her and she could be angry for a while but you are not planning on giving up are you?"

"I had planned on leaving today if she had not returned." Narcissa said honestly. And saying it out aloud was more dreadful for her than having to deal with what Lucius had done to her.

"You don't get it do you?" Draco threw his hands up in the air. His mother could be just so blind sometimes it was almost infuriating to be around her when the subject of Hermione came up. First not telling the brunette of the kidnap and the rape and now wanting to leave just because Hermione was angry. Draco shook his head.

"Get what?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Get that she's just angry." Draco exasperated. "Did she tell you that it was over between you too?"

"No."

"Did she say that she regrets ever being with you?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"What did she say?"

"That she couldn't believe that I couldn't trust her."

"Then that's what you need to do." Draco encouraged her. He leaned forward over the table and gently touched his mother's hands. "Mother, I know with the age difference and being in a long marriage prior to this relationship you would have taken some traits from that, but you need to let it all go."

"You should not be giving me advice, Draco." Narcissa said in a motherly tone.

"Face it mother, you need it" Draco retorted removing his hands. "Or you are going to lose her."

When Narcissa didn't say anything, Draco knew that was his mother's way of admitting defeat.

"Well, what do I do?" Narcissa asked after a long period of silence.

* * *

><p>After another night of nothing but drinking her father's alcohol and lost in the bitterness of her thoughts, Hermione decided on Monday morning that she needed to see Kingsley. Whatever her fate was to be, Hermione decided that she would face it full on. She showered and transfigured one of her mother's dresses into long black robes and rehearsed silently how she was going to tell her boss that she was a murderer.<p>

And that's where she found herself, nervously waiting outside the Minister's office. When she was told to enter she took the breath of her life.

"Ahhh, I've been waiting for you." The dark man said. His head was low as he read something on a piece of parchment. "Please have a seat Hermione."

"Thank you, Minister." She quietly walked forward and sat down opposite her boss.

Hermione waited a few moments before Kingsley's head snapped up sharply.

"You requested this meeting, Hermione." He began. "So what is of concern?"

"I should have listened to you." Hermione admitted. She looked directly into Kingsley's dark eyes and sighed. "But I didn't and I have some consequences I have to face."

Kingsley sat back in his chair and tilted his head to the side. "Do continue."

"By now I am sure you have been made aware that Lucius Malfoy is now dead." Hermione said carefully. But before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Yes, a rather gruesome death I was told." Kingsley said dismissively.

"He deserved it." Hermione said quietly.

"Of course he did." Kingsley agreed.

Hermione's head snapped up. "What?"

"He deserved it." Kingsley said again. "Because of the way he died I am finding it difficult to find the person who done it, because no wands were involved in the execution."

"There is no need for that. Minister, I was the one who killed him." Hermione admitted quickly. "That's why I'm here."

Kingsley let the information sink in before he spoke next. Hermione had changed so drastically since meeting Narcissa Black. Of course he was against it, mostly because of the fear that the brunette would no longer want her role within the Ministry and partly because he was concerned that the young witch would get involved in the drama surrounding Narcissa and Lucius. And how right had he been. His protégé had plummeted from the grace and stature she used to hold because of the ever so beautiful Narcissa Black.

"I did warn you and no you didn't listen." Kingsley said softly. He earned a clam nod from the young witch. "But now it's too late, you are too much in love with her."

"No I'm not." Hermione argued.

Kingsley smiled and then shrugged. "Never the less, you have relieved me of having to keep Lucius Malfoy under surveillance."

Hermione frowned.

"I have just found out that your temporary replacement, Douglass Delanour tried to take the vile you had only just given me." Kingsley shook his head. "I thought, he was a man that could eventually be promoted within your department. He could have gone quite far in his career. How wrong was I?"

"With all due respect Minister, I don't care what Douglass got caught doing." Hermione frowned again and was beginning to get frustrated. "I want to know when I go to Azkaban."

"You should care what Douglass done." Kingsley retorted. "And you should let me finish before interrupting me."

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted." The dark man continued. "Now, when you were sent to Guatemala I told you that we were not the only one's after the vial."

Hermione nodded as she remembered vaguely. It seemed it was almost a lifetime ago when she sat in his office while he gave her the brief for the vial. The only thing she clearly remembered about that day, was being rightly pissed off about having to leave Narcissa.

"I never told you who was actually after it, because of your involvement with Narcissa." Kingsley said carefully. "I didn't know how far developed your relationship was with her and I couldn't trust you enough if I told you that it was Lucius who was also after the vial, without telling Narcissa. Now I know you could argue that Narcissa would not have told him but you could not have guaranteed that she would have used the information to shame him, after their very messy public divorce. And I didn't want that information getting out."

For her part Hermione remained quiet.

"His connection in Guatemala was Julio Estevez that was already known because of the alliance they formed during the first war. I just needed to find out if he had someone working for him within the ministry itself." Kingsley saw the interest peak in the young witch. "And it was confirmed on Friday night when Douglass was caught trying the steal the vials right from my own office."

"He did say that he was about to gain power." Hermione whispered.

"And it would have been that if Douglass got his hands on the prize." Kingsley said with relief. "We would have had another war and only Merlin knows how many people would have died under the hand of that man. I could imagine his ex-wife would have been one of the first.'

Hermione threw him a sharp look. Just at the mention of Narcissa being subject to potential harm started a slow burning rage through her. She couldn't control her next words that slipped out of her mouth. "Not if I ever had my way."

"The point is, or in your case rather your fate, is to carry on with your life. Punishment enough for you is having to live with what you have done. Though, I would not usually tolerate it, I will make an exception." Kingsley said sternly. "Firstly because of the position and responsibility you have within the ministry. Secondly, because killing him, may have just potentially saved many other lives if his plan worked. And Lastly, because you knew that he got away with raping Narcissa. So you will not be going to Azkaban, you will be going back to your office and you will be doing some damage control in your department because of Douglass."

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. She just sat there blankly. She had just gone from feeling very nervous to feeling absolutely nothing. She was shell shocked and it showed.

"You have work to do Hermione, I suggest you go and do it." Kingsley pointed to the door. "And I have another important meeting due."

"Yes, thank you Minister." Hermione said after a few moments and quickly stood. "Are you sure you want me still working for you? After what I done I deserve to be in Azkaban."

"Just get back to your office, Hermione." Kingsley said sternly.

"Yes Minister." Hermione quickly nodded and rushed out.

As she walked back to her office many things were racing through her mind. How could Kingsley just let it go? She murdered someone. She took a life. She should be punished for it. She should have felt ashamed of what she had done. But none of that was going to happen. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban. Though it would never be publicized that it were she who murdered Lucius Malfoy, she would never be ashamed of what she had done. And as she approached her department she came to the startling realisation that she, Hermione Jean Granger got away with murder and was still able to keep her job. This was something she would never be proud of.

Still in a daze she passed through the many desks of her workers in the bull pen absolutely oblivious to everything that was happening around her. She didn't even hear her assistant Amelda calling her when she reached her office and walked through the door.

Almost instantly Hermione was snapped out of the daze when she saw a very tired looking Narcissa standing in her office waiting for her. Hermione just stood frozen on the spot and before either witch could say anything Amelda was behind Hermione speaking very rapidly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was trying to get your attention to tell you that you had a visitor waiting in your office." Amelda rushed. "And with everything in the bull pen going crazy it seemed appropriate to let her wait for you here."

"That's fine Amelda." Hermione said with her eyes still glued to the most beautiful witch in the world. She then turned her head. "I have been informed of Douglass. Send a memo out to all our in house staff that there is to be a meeting at two o'clock. I also want you to get in touch with all of the agents that are out in the field at the moment and summon them back and tell them that I don't care how important their assignments are, they are to be here by the end of the week."

"Yes."

Hermione finally ripped her eyes away from Narcissa and turned to face Amelda. "And I also want every case file that Douglass has ever touched on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Miss Granger." Amelda rushed. "Was there anything else?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, I don't want any interruptions while our visitor is here."

"Noted."

With that Hermione and Narcissa were left alone. The blonde still hadn't moved when the younger witch watched her assistant leave. She just stood by Hermione's desk with the most inappropriate thoughts racing through her mind as her young lover sounded so erotically commanding while she delegated. She inwardly scolded herself as it was not the appropriate time to be thinking about that. And in the middle of a silent telling off she watched Hermione turned back and face her.

The young witch looked pale, tired and drained. Narcissa started to speak, "Hermione, I-"

"Sit!" Hermione commanded pointing at the chair as she walked around her desk.

Narcissa complied and waited nervously. For a long while they stared at each other. It felt awkward. It felt horrible. So Hermione broke the silence.

"I have just come out of a meeting with the Minister." Hermione said neutrally. "He knows of Lucius being dead. Don't worry about any implications. You, Draco, Harry and Ginny will be fine."

Narcissa frowned. "You told him that you done it?"

"Yes"

"What is to happen with you?" Narcissa asked quickly. She had not seen this coming. She did not think Hermione would go right to the Minister himself and hand herself in. She was too concerned over their relationship that she forgot about Lucius being dead and Hermione's pending fate.

"Nothing, I am to get back to work." Hermione said simply.

Narcissa nodded processing the information. After a few moments she asked; "There are no consequences?"

"None other than I have to live with what I have done." Hermione shifted in her seat. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because we need to talk and this was the only place I thought I could find you." Narcissa uncharacteristically shrugged. She tried to search for something other than blankness in Hermione's eyes.

"Now you think we need to talk." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"I know that I should have told you earlier and I'm sorry." Narcissa apologised.

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I have come to the realisation that I have turned you into a person that you would have never wanted to be." Narcissa said quietly. She looked over at Hermione, her brown orbs were closed. "Things could have been different, had I not gone after you that night of the Ball."

That snapped Hermione out of her blankness. She glared over at the blonde and said demandingly; "What? So you are saying that you regret being with me?"

"No" Narcissa shook her head. She was about to continue more when Hermione quite rudely interrupted her. "I-

"You didn't turn me into someone that I never wanted to be, for Christ sakes." Hermione ranted. "You didn't tell me to kill Lucius, I done it on my own accord and I'm not even ashamed of it, the fucking prick deserved it. Hell, you couldn't even tell me that he raped you. I'm responsible for my own actions and just because I'm around the same age as your son doesn't mean you have to shelter me from every bad fucking thing that goes down."

And just how quickly Hermione snapped out of her blankness, Narcissa's calm broke. She rose quickly out of her chair, her red robes swaying around her.

"I may not have told you to kill him but I do feel there is a responsibility on my part because you killed him over me." Narcissa glowered down at the brunette.

Hermione slowly stood and laid her palms flat on her desk and leaned closer to the blonde.

"Well, that would be a first." Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. "The ice queen admitting responsibility."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed almost like a cat.

"I should take a picture, or maybe write it down. This has to be a monumental moment." Hermione continued sarcastically.

"Perhaps you should." Narcissa murmured quietly. Slowly she backed away for the young witch. She suddenly did not feel upset. As she took steps backward it dawned on her that coming to the brunette's office was not her best idea. She stared at Hermione, her brown eyes hard and unnerving. And it hurt. "I won't waste anymore of your time."

With that the blonde left.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Hermione hollered as both her fists slammed down on to her desk. For a few minutes she stood there panting in an attempt to evaporate her anger. She really didn't know why she was angry. Of course she was still upset that Narcissa never told her about the rape and at the blonde's efforts to keep it hidden from her. But she was more hurt than angry.<p>

No that wasn't it at all and deep down Hermione knew it.

It was the way Narcissa left. The hurt look in her eyes, the defeated way she spoke. That's why Hermione was angry, she was angry at herself. She quickly walked out of her office and went straight to Amelda who looked rushed off her feet.

"Miss Granger is there anything I can do?"

"I'll be out of the office for a while." Hermione said quickly. "If I'm not back by one o'clock then send another memo out rescheduling the meeting for this afternoon to first thing tomorrow morning."

"Noted." Amelda looked puzzled it looked like she wanted to know why but she had a feeling that it had do with the abrupt way Ms Black had just left.

"Good." With that Hermione left.

Hermione stalked her flat for Narcissa and found the blonde packing a trunk in the bedroom. She immediately did not like what she was seeing and snapped yet again. "Where the hell are you going?"

Narcissa jumped a little and turned to find Hermione standing by the door, looking angry, again. "There is little point in me staying here seeing as though it's your flat."

Hermione grunted.

"I will be going to stay with Draco, until I find somewhere permanent to reside in." Narcissa said softly. She eyed Hermione hesitantly waiting for the young witch to say something. And when she didn't the blonde turned back and resumed packing her trunk. The sooner she got out of there the better. The tension was beginning to be too much and the silence was making her feel even worse.

"I remember telling you once that if I ever find out that my name is not the only name you screamed when you come, I wouldn't hesitate to ruin whoever the other person was." Hermione said darkly.

That got Narcissa's attention and the blonde quickly spun around to Hermione stalking toward her. She remembered those words, that morning, the intense love making after Hermione had first said that. Her heart beat quickened as the brunette got closer.

"So what makes you think I'm going to let you go?" Hermione fired as she came to a stand still. She was mere inches away from Narcissa. And the blonde's smell was intoxicating.

"You… I..thought.." Narcissa mumbled. She felt confused and it showed. Hermione being too close was fogging her thought process. She took a few steps back and found herself backed up against the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't quite understand that." Hermione followed the blonde. She closed in on the older witch, she placed each palm flat against the wall near Narcissa's head, caging her in. "Hmmm?"

"I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." Narcissa whispered quietly as she looked into those brown eyes.

"You need to stop assuming things and just ask." Hermione said harshly.

"You need to stop snapping at me at every chance you get, so I can ask." Narcissa fired back

Hermione's jaw clenched. "You need to stop treating me like a child."

"Well, perhaps you should stop acting like one!"

"Oh, really?" Hermione leaned in closer. In a very tantalizing manner she thrust her pelvis forward and almost smirked when Narcissa bit her lip. "I don't think a child would act like that."

"N…No..its not." Narcissa said breathlessly.

"Good, cause let me make one thing clear." Hermione whispered as she pushed her pelvis into Narcissa again. "I don't want you to leave, I've never wanted you to leave. You are not going to stay with Draco. You are not going to find somewhere else other than here to reside in _permanently_. You are damn well staying here."

Narcissa bit her lip again. She couldn't think clearly. Hermione was almost too overwhelming. And if the young witch did not back away something would happen.

And it did. Hermione lips betrayed the harsh words that had been falling out of her mouth when she kissed the blonde softly. She moaned when Narcissa wrapped her arms around her neck pulling the young witch even closer. They kissed softly, tentatively almost hesitantly. For Hermione it never felt more…right. She licked Narcissa's lips seeking entrance. And when the blonde complied Hermione knew in that moment that something in her had changed.

Their kiss took a ferocious turn. Their tongues tangled in a battle that should have been fought with words. Hermione's hands flew off the wall and she ran her fingers through Narcissa's fine blonde hair. Their hips kept a rhythm in a meeting thrust. Both witch's moans were muffled as their kissing became more urgent, almost more feral.

And before things got out of control Hermione achingly broke the kiss. Her hands still in Narcissa's hair and the blonde's eyes closed she kissed her pale forehead.

Narcissa opened her eyes meeting those heated brown orbs.

"We must talk Mione." Narcissa whispered.

"I know." Hermione caressed Narcissa's cheek. She really did not know who she was anymore. "There is a lot we need to discuss. But first there was something that happened in Guatemala that you need to know about."

**Once again I will apologize for the mistakes..**


	17. The rest of you

**A/N; Well what should I say? I guess a bomb was shoved under my, well you get the picture. Sorry in advance for any mistakes and I hope I'm doing this story justice. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not myself<em>

_Myself is not my own"_

_~Six60~_

"What do you mean?" Narcissa frowned at the emptiness as Hermione broke away. She wanted the brunette to hold her again. She wanted Hermione to tell her that they were fine and everything would finally settle. She wanted Hermione to promise her that she would never leave her again. She wanted to tell the brunette that she would never hide anything from her again. But in Hermione's sudden wariness Narcissa felt a little panicked again, as if she were skating on thin ice and there were no magic in the world that could save her if she were to crack and sink.

The brunette moved toward the bed and gestured for the blonde to do the same thing. When Narcissa sat next to Hermione, the brunette found her voice. "Before we talk about Lucius, I need to know if you were trained in Legilimens?"

Narcissa nodded her confusion was beginning to turn into worry. This was not what she had hoped for.

"Good. I want you to go back into my memories." Hermione said softly. "I am not trained in it my self, so it may take a while before you actually get to the events in Guatemala."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Mione?" Narcissa pressed.

"Because I don't know if you will believe me, so I want you to see it." Hermione said quietly.

"I will believe you, Mione." Narcissa assured her. "We don't have to go through Legilimens for that."

"No." Hermione shook her head and turned fully to Narcissa. She caressed the blonde's cheek softly. All her anger had finally evaporated and had somehow been replaced with guilt. "I was never the type of person to get jealous. Not in relationships no matter how casual they were. Not until I met you."

Two beautifully blonde eyebrows arched.

"I wanted to hex Blaise that night of the Ball. And we weren't even together." Hermione carried on. "You already know what I've done to Lucius. So I need you to see it. Because if it were you in my position, I would demand it."

'_What is she trying to tell me?'_ Narcissa's inner thoughts mused.

"Please Cissy."

Narcissa reluctantly nodded and reached for her wand. "Close your eyes and try to focus on Guatemala. It will help me get there quicker."

Hermione took a deep breath and done as she was told.

* * *

><p>Narcissa blinked at where she was. It was unusually hot. The rays off the sun were almost too unbearable, the air was dry. She looked down and the grass she stood on was also dry, it was not even green. She looked up and around hundreds of headstones lined the grass. Some looking medieval, other's looking as though they were erected recently. She was in a cemetery.<p>

_What was Hermione doing in a cemetery in Guatemala?_ She asked herself.

She made a closer inspection at the nearest headstone and frowned. The wording was not in Spanish but English. She looked at the next few headstones and found they were also in English.

_Where was she?_

That's when she heard it come from behind her.

She spun around and her heart nearly stopped at what she saw.

It was Hermione, a very young adolescent teenager on her hands and knees wailing. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. It was unnerving for Narcissa because she knew that she could not console her.

Narcissa stood there for a while and not once did Hermione look up at the headstone. The brunette kept her head down even as her wails turned into sobs. The blonde had never seen her young Gryffindor so vulnerable.

Slowly she moved around to see who it was Hermione was upset about. When she saw the names on the headstone, everything came flooding back. She was in a cemetery in Melbourne, Australia. This would have been after the war when Hermione came to look for her parents. This moment was the brunette's first time visiting their grave under their alias'. This was the moment Hermione changed.

Narcissa decided that she needed to leave, more so to stop her urge to comfort Hermione than anything else.

* * *

><p>Narcissa blinked again. She didn't know where she was. It was dark and confined. She could tell that she was in a house. Probably in someone's wardrobe. Curious she went to open the door when she heard something and stopped.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you?" It was Hermione. And by the tone of her voice, she was not very happy.

Narcissa waited for a response and frowned when nothing came. Hermione must be on the phone.

"No, I can't make it to dinner." Hermione snapped.

There was another pause

"Why are you so hell bent on wanting to know everything there is about me?"

Another pause

"Oh for fucksakes!" Narcissa heard her brunette's feet stomp on the floor as she paced her room. "We met in a club three weeks ago. And we fucked. And we have been doing so since then."

Narcissa's eyes widened.

"And now you want to get to know me?" Hermione asked sharply.

_Was this a relationship of sorts? Why was Hermione being so blunt?_ Narcissa asked herself.

"Oh really, you found out that my parents have passed away." Narcissa recognised the deep growl in Hermione's voice. "And you want to comfort me? Well let me make things really clear for you. We don't know each other. You better not have done a background check on me. And we had a relationship that consisted of just fucking, which by the way wasn't all that great. And now I'm going to hang up and I never want to hear or see you again. No more pesky phone calls, nothing. I'm not interested in you. I don't want to get to know you at all. GOODBYE!"

Narcissa was shocked and momentarily stunned. That was until she heard the brunette muttering.

"Only sex!"

A few more stomps later.

"Why do women, fucking care about wanting to be in love?"

Narcissa frowned.

"Thank fuck, she was not a witch!"

With that silence fell upon the room and Narcissa guessed Hermione must have left. The blonde concluded that this was probably Hermione, after the death of her parents and breaking up with Ron, but before their first meeting in her office. This Hermione, was, intolerable.

Narcissa decided to leave. Many things were fogging her mind. She had a lot of questions for the brunette. She wasn't sure about whether they would get answered or not but she came to the startling realisation that, however angry Hermione got with her, the young witch had never spoken to her like that.

* * *

><p>Narcissa opened her eyes again. She took in her surroundings. She was in a hotel lobby, it was fairly busy. The concierge talking animatedly in Spanish with a couple that looked like tourist. That gave her the indication that she was in Guatemala. This is what Hermione wanted her to see? Maybe she should wait.<p>

She didn't have to do that long when she saw her brunette. Dressed in grey cargo pants and a white tank top, she looked so alluring. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, it brought her features out. Hermione was a very beautiful woman but Narcissa already knew that. She smiled and Narcissa thought she was smiling at her, so the blonde smiled back. And then she frowned when Hermione walked straight past her.

She spun around and everything seem to fall to pieces when she saw a very captivating olive woman sauntering her way to Hermione. Narcissa glared as the woman closed in on Hermione, kissing her on both cheeks. She gripped her wand as she watched the woman talk flirtatiously with her brunette.

_Was this what Hermione wanted her to see? Was this the brunette's form of punishment because she could not bring herself to tell the young witch about the rape_? Narcissa began to ask herself. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to see whatever those two were going to do.

She growled out aloud when she saw that woman run her finger tips along Hermione's arm. She needed to leave.

But in between her decision making and watching Hermione with the other woman, something told her to stay.

She took a deep breath and remained in her spot.

Nothing had happened yet.

_Merlin help Hermione if something did. _Narcissa said to herself.

* * *

><p>When they both opened their eyes they looked straight at each other. Hermione already saw the questions edged on Narcissa before she had even asked them. And it was something she was sacred about.<p>

"So Camilla." Narcissa started.

"Yes, that's what I wanted you to see." Hermione responded

"Oh, I saw a lot more than that." Narcissa retorted. Hermione grimaced. "But we will start there. That night you left your phone at the hotel when we found Draco and I had been trying to call you. And you were out drinking, were you with her?"

"Yes, well, I met her that night. In a bar." Hermione was unsure of how much Narcissa saw and she was beginning to get worried.

Narcissa nodded.

"Please say something Cissy." Hermione begged after a long overdue pause.

"Now I understand why you, spoke about being jealous and why you wanted to show me." Narcissa muttered.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly. She wanted to reach forward and touch the blonde. But she couldn't, she wouldn't not with how Narcissa was being icy.

"She kissed you!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Then tried touching you!"

"Yes." Hermione admitted. "But I never kissed her back and you saw that I pushed her away and then I told her about you."

"What has annoyed me, is that she kept talking about your night of drinking with her and how you told her then that you weren't playing hard to get!" Narcissa exclaimed again. That Camilla was beautiful and it made Narcissa jealous. Not just jealous of the fact that she tried to seduce Hermione, but also jealous that this girl was nearly everything that she was not. She was accomplished in a career, she was modern and she was around the same age as Hermione. Camilla was a threat and Narcissa saw her as a very dangerous threat.

"I only done that Cissy to get information out of her." Hermione pleaded and then went on to explain the full report of her mission. "You know about me going there to get the vial. And what I'm about to tell you, is to stay between only you and I."

"Oh, enlighten me!" She waved her hands around muttering sarcastically.

"Gladly. My meeting with Kingsley this morning was not only about my fate over Lucius." Hermione began. Narcissa frowned. "When he gave the brief before I left he told me that we were not the only one's after the vial. Do you know Julio Estevez?"

"The name sounds familiar." Narcissa's frown stayed in place until she remembered. "He was an acquaintance of Lucius'. He supported the dark during the first war."

"Yes, well he was the other person after the vile." Hermione told her. "And Camilla is his daughter."

"Ahh, so seduce the daughter to get information." Narcissa rolled her eyes. Inwardly she felt she was going to break into small pieces and there would be no magic in the world that could put her back together.

"No, pretend to like her to not only get information but she actually help me find it." Hermione corrected her. "You would have seen that."

Narcissa pursed her lips, she still wasn't convinced.

"Anyway, Julio was working alongside Lucius, a partnership of sorts." Hermione began to explain when Narcissa interrupted her.

"What does Lucius have to do with Camilla?" Narcissa asked bluntly.

"Cissy I'm trying to give you the full story. Not only about Camilla but also about why I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban." Hermione said seriously.

"Oh."

Hermione continued to inform Narcissa of Lucius and Julio's plans to conquer the world. She noted the blonde's interest peaked as she heard more and more about Lucius' plot and who he had working for him in the ministry. Hermione tried to make it very clear that Camilla, though was not part of the plan, proved to be very useful in getting the vial. She watched for Narcissa's reactions but was not rewarded as her blonde retreated into being the Ice Queen once again when the subject of Camilla was brought up. "So she really did end up helping out a fair bit."

Narcissa nodded not saying anything.

"But I never touched her, Cissy." Hermione murmured quietly. "She wasn't you."

Narcissa let the full impact of Hermione's words sink in before she spoke.

"I'm glad." Narcissa whispered. It was all the confirmation that she needed, she felt relieved. "I don't know what I would have done if you did."

"But you must know by now that I would never do that to you." Hermione frowned. "Not intentionally."

"I would have never thought that," She whispered, her head down, her eyes avoiding Hermione. "Until I saw _her_ with you."

"Look, why don't we go into the living room and talk." Hermione suggested. "Being in here is….distracting. And I'd like a drink and I want to get out of these robes and change into something more comfortable."

"Very well." Narcissa complied and then asked. "You do not have to get back to your office? Don't forget you have a meeting at two o'clock."

"I left instructions to post pone until tomorrow morning." Hermione shook her head. "We have all day and night to try and sort this out."

The blonde merely nodded.

Narcissa had changed out of her robes and her clothes as well. Hermione was surprised when she saw the blonde go to her set of draws and change into her own grey sweats and a white tank. The brunette just stood there watching in fascination as Narcissa casually went through her wardrobe picking out a grey cardigan. This woman was could not get more irresistible than what she already was.

Narcissa turned and found Hermione staring at her intently. She smiled wryly as she tied her hair into a pony tail. "You still haven't changed?"

"I got distracted." Hermione smirked.

_When had she started wearing my clothes?_ Hermione asked herself. _God, she looks good enough to eat in anything or nothing._

"Then it's a good thing we are going into the living room to talk." Narcissa smirked finishing tying her hair.

"Indeed." Hermione replied as Narcissa walked past her and headed toward the door. She raced to get whatever she could find which ended up being black sweats and a grey jumper.

* * *

><p>They both settled on the couch with two steaming hot cups of tea. The mood between them was sombre, something they were both grateful for.<p>

"Where were we?" Narcissa asked.

"I was telling you that I could never hurt you." Hermione replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, yes."

"And I meant it Narcissa." Hermione's tone turned serious. "Earlier, in my office, when you left. I knew I had hurt you with what I was saying. I knew that's why you gave up and walked out."

Narcissa bit her lip.

"And it really made me angry. God, made me angry enough at myself that I chased after you even though, I should be working my arse off right now because I owe Kingsley my freedom." Hermione carried on. "But whenever you are concerned I find that nothing, not even what used to be my priority, like my job, stands in the way. I just leave it."

Narcissa eyed Hermione warily when the brunette put her cup down on the coffee table and turned fully to her. Hermione lifted one leg onto the couch, bent at the knee, her foot dangling off the edge and moved closer to the blonde. Narcissa mirrored Hermione's actions, they were now facing each other.

"And I would have just left Guatemala if I knew about what Lucius done to you." She said quietly. "I'd leave anything when it concerns you."

"We had only been together for one weekend Mione, how could I turn to you already?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"We only had sex on one weekend." Hermione threw back defensively. "But I knew you at least a few weeks before that. Did you know the reason why I came to you when you were leaving Lucius?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"I came because I was concerned. The relics had been in the papers and I was in a meeting with the Minister when he informed me that Lucius was back." Hermione started. "I was worried about you, about your safety so I left my job, this time, a meeting with the Minister to go after you."

"Hermione, if I remember correctly. You came, we went to the Three Broomsticks and there was a lot of tension between us because you ran after you kissed me in the Manor." Narcissa said matter-of-factly. "And then you left again."

Hermione's lips clenched together in a thin grim line.

"Of course you knew about my failing marriage and some of the details behind it." Narcissa carried on more confidently than she felt. "You knew about his affairs, about Draco and a lot about the Malfoy family. I have never shared that with anyone."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. She had to give Narcissa a chance to explain. She had to try and see it from her perspective. Narcissa had taken steps with Hermione. Had the blonde not quite got there enough to trust Hermione with everything?

"Ok, so we really didn't know each other." Hermione said evenly. She stood and began to pace.

"Mione don't get angry." Narcissa eyed her.

"I'm trying very hard not to." Hermione stopped. "But it's difficult for me to just sit here and listen to the blatant facts that lead to us being together. And try to understand why you couldn't tell me about Lucius."

"It's just how it happened." Narcissa paused. "Us getting together before actually really knowing each other."

Hermione nervously ran both her hands through her hair.

"I saw more than Guatemala and Camilla." Narcissa treaded into dangerous territory.

Hermione threw her a sharp look. "None of that matters."

"I tend to disagree." Narcissa murmured.

"Why?"

"I never knew you then." Narcissa replied. "And it has given me a lot of insight to you now."

_What the fuck had she seen? _Hermione thought. She couldn't even stop the next words that came out of her mouth, "I don't even know who I am."

Narcissa cocked her head to the side. "That's intriguing."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Is that a demand?"

"Yes"

Narcissa took her time quietly sipping on her tea letting the warm liquid trail down her throat. She saw Hermione become agitated and was growing impatient. "Your parent's deaths definitely changed you."

"How so?" Hermione began to pace again.

"I always thought that you were far too career orientated to want any relationship. But your career wasn't what held you back, it wasn't even what broke you away from Ronald." Narcissa said softly.

"What was it then?"

"I have no idea." Narcissa murmured. "But I got an inkling that you saw being in a relationship was a weakness. I guess we both brought a lot of baggage with us." Narcissa continued. "There are many things we have to deal with together."

Hermione cracked. She had had enough. She walked over to Narcissa, took the tea cup out of her hand placing it on the coffee table and hauled the blonde up so they were facing each other. Eye to eye. "I don't care."

"You should."

"Dammit Narcissa I don't give a flying fuck what you saw." Hermione snapped. When Narcissa tried to look away, Hermione grabbed her chin and forced the blonde to meet her eye. And when she spoke it was the most commanding she had ever felt. "I just want to know that you will never leave me. Because if you ever do, I'll come after you and haul your beautiful arse back to where it belongs. With me!"

Narcissa gasped.

"Yes go ahead and gasp" Hermione said darkly.

Narcissa began to shake her head. "Hermione…we…should-

"Be talking, discussing our feelings, our pasts and trying to work on a future together?" Hermione asked menacingly. "Well I'll tell you now, my past is exactly where it is, the past. I fucked up big time and my parents are dead because of it. I never wanted a relationship, why? Because I'm shit scared that they would die or get hurt because of me. So I avoided it until you. And I'm still shit sacred because I'm madly in love with you and I can't even keep my temper in check, I've lost my best friend, I nearly got my arse landed in Azkaban and I killed your ex-husband. Would you like to know something else?"

Eyes wide, Narcissa only managed to nod her head.

"I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if anyone so far as even harms a hair on your head!" Hermione carried on. "I'm hurt that you couldn't tell me about Lucius. I'm happy that you got to make the peace with Draco that I couldn't do with my parents. And I never want you to ever leave me."

Narcissa just stood there, looking into those brown orbs, shocked. How many times can one be shocked in one day? _Many times_, she concluded. When Hermione didn't speak again or even kiss her Narcissa took her cue not really knowing what to say and uttering the very word she was not used to using. "Please."

"Please what?" Hermione's tone softened.

"Say it again." Narcissa whispered.

"All of it?"

"No, just say it again." Narcissa pleaded quietly.

A frown formed on Hermione's face when she tried to figure out what Narcissa was referring to. It definitely wasn't the part about Lucius. Couldn't be the part about her being shit scared, or about Harry, or Draco. And it couldn't be her temper. All thoughts stopped in her brain when she realised what she had said. There was no point in hiding or denying it anymore.

She cupped Narcissa's face with her hands. The older witch looked hopeful, Hermione didn't want her to feel otherwise. Her heart tripled in beat when she whispered, "I love you."

She watched closely for the blonde's reactions. An ignited sparkle in her blue eyes and a shy smile graced Narcissa's features. "I'm madly in love with you, Narcissa Black."

**I hope that was not confusing and once again I apologize about any mistakes.**


	18. The rest of you 2

A/N: This chapter is snippets. Hope that makes sense.

_"Give me the rest of you"_

_Six60_

The next morning Narcissa found herself sitting idly on the sofa with a grin that could split her face in two. Hermione had just left for work, claiming the faster she got there the quicker she would be able to come home. Narcissa did not push it any further, she was just happy that they weren't arguing any longer.

Her thoughts drifted to the previous afternoon after Hermione's sudden admission of love.

The blonde still couldn't quite believe what she just heard. Hermione just told her that she was in love her, _madly in love her. _She bit her lip, her eyes shyly meeting the intense brown gaze that was waiting for her. She didn't know what was seeping through her, happiness? Relief? Joy? Perhaps all three at once? The blonde was not accustomed to those feelings that were surging through her. It felt foreign, like she had never experienced it before. She had no precedent to base any of it on. Nothing.

She felt as though she were a school girl giddy with the excitement of a first love. Yes, that's what it was. Because she certainly never felt this way about Lucius and there was no one before him. No one could make her feel so many things all at once. No one other than her son could get the icy Narcissa Black to worry, to change, to want to change. It was overwhelming. And it was all Hermione.

Hermione kissed Narcissa tenderly.

The blonde moaned softly, then her eyes flew open when Hermione backed away.

"I never want to come home and find that you have either left or are packing to leave." Hermione nearly broke. She cleared her throat to regain her confidence.

"It felt necessary." Narcissa said sadly.

With the pad of her thumb the brunette caressed her pale cheek. Her voice was reduced to a whisper when she said, "Promise me you will never do that again."

"I promise." Narcissa whispered back.

"I know it will get hard between us." Hermione's voice found its usual place. "But you need to talk to me. I'm not a mind reader."

"I understand." Narcissa returned. "And no you are not a mind reader."

"You are." Hermione smiled.

"Well in terms of Legilimens, yes I am." Narcissa smiled back. "But I will not do that again."

"It wasn't that horrible was it?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"No." Narcissa shook her head. "But it did give me an insight into you. Now I have a better understanding."

Hermione kissed those red lips again and then whispered. "Then I'm glad it never scared you off."

Narcissa smiled.

Hermione kissed her again and then grinned when the blonde's belly rumbled. She broke the kiss. "Someone is hungry."

"I can't remember the last meal I had." Narcissa murmured shamefully.

"I've already lost my temper more times in the last few days than I ever have. So you are lucky I'm not going to lecture you about nourishment." Hermione scolded lightly before pulling away. She smirked. "I'll leave that to Draco, now that he's a doctor."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and watched quietly as Hermione proceeded to the hallway before she found her voice. "Where are you going?"

"You need to be fed and I'm betting that there is nothing here to cook." Hermione stopped at the doorway and grinned again at the blonde. "I don't feel like dinning out so I'm going to get a few groceries. Would you like to come?"

_How things have changed fast_. Narcissa smiled, "Yes, we are staying in muggle London aren't we?"

"Yes, no need for you to change clothes again." Hermione said dryly. "Even though you look breath taking as you are now."

(~)

"Is there anything in particular that you are hungry for?" Hermione asked as they walked through the supermarket. She smiled at Narcissa's visible amazement. The blonde had never been grocery shopping before, she never had the need to. She was adorable still in the brunette's clothes and her hair in a ponytail, curiously looking around at the many options of frozen food, fresh produce, condiments and cleaning products.

"No not really." Narcissa said distractedly.

"Good, we are going to have a chicken stir fry." Hermione announced even though she already had the ingredients for a stir fry in her basket. They reached another refrigerated aisle and Narcissa looked confused.

"They even sell alcohol?" Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"Yes, they do." Hermione assured the blonde. "Would you like a bottle of wine?"

"Yes, they do have a rather bland selection, though." Narcissa cocked her head to the side as her eyes scanned the shelves'.

"We'll get a bottle from the liquor store next door." Hermione smiled and reached for Narcissa's hand. "They should have something you'd like."

"I hope so." Narcissa murmured taking Hermione's hand and then quickly releasing it, realising they were in public.

"It's ok Cissa." Hermione reassured the blonde and took her hand again. "Muggles tend to be more accepting with same sex relationships than our world. They probably would not even take a second glance. And besides, it's not like they know us."

"You are right." Narcissa agreed. She still felt nervous but she let the brunette take her hand and lead her to the check out. All sorts of questions were running through her brain, such as, Will we be subjected to any trouble? How many people will see us holding hands? What will their thoughts be? Would they think I am her mother? Or would they think me a cradle snatcher? Would we get laughed at?

(~)

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Hermione asked while she tossed the vegetables, Hokkien noodles and chicken in the wok.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa took a sip of her wine. She stood near the brunette while she cooked and moved around the kitchen.

"Holding my hand in public." Hermione answered as she flavoured the stir fry and then began to add cashew nuts.

"No, though that girl at the checkout seemed to like you." Narcissa muttered.

Hermione turned to Narcissa. "I guess I have a way with blondes."

Narcissa's eyebrows raised "Really?"

Hermione just laughed lightly.

"You seem to have a way with brunettes too." Narcissa leaned on the kitchen bench. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Camilla and how that woman seemed so determined to seduce Hermione. It made Narcissa angry to know that someone else was trying to take what was hers'. Even after Hermione told Camilla about her.

Hermione abandoned her stir fry and went to Narcissa. She spoke as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist line. "You are the only one I want."

Narcissa's face broke into a smile. She set her glass down on the bench and cupped Hermione's face. They kissed, lightly before Hermione broke away.

"Dinner is nearly ready." Hermione said as she returned to the wok.

"Would you like me to set the table?" Narcissa asked politely.

Hermione turned to her and scrunched her face up. "Nah, let's eat on the couch."

Narcissa smirked.

"What?" Hermione smiled. "Unless you prefer a more formal setting?"

Narcissa shook her head and then gestured at Hermione's clothes she had on. "Not in these."

"Hey, my clothes look really good on you." Hermione laughed. She turned the element off and searched inside the cupboards for two bowls.

"I know, that's why I where them." Narcissa playfully returned.

(~)

Both witch's sat crossed leg on the could eating their meal with chop sticks and washing it down with the red wine Narcissa took so long to choose at the liquor store. Hermione loved being like this. Informal. No tension between them. Dressed comfortably. Just enjoying each other's company. Just being together.

"This is really exquisite." Narcissa murmured before taking a mouth full of noodles.

Hermione smiled over at the blonde, while she devoured her food. "I'm glad you like it."

Narcissa moaned in agreement and sipped on her wine.

"I have a question." Hermione said before she placed her empty bowl on the coffee table.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been on a date?"

Narcissa blushed and shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Would you?" Hermione asked shyly. Her wine glass firmly in her hand before she emptied its contents into her mouth. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Narcissa bit her lip she remembered how harsh Hermione was to the poor woman over the phone when she went through the brunette's memories. The young witch was not like that to her. "I'd love to."

"Cool, tomorrow night after I finish work." Elated as she was Hermione's smile became infectious and Narcissa found herself grinning too. "Wear my clothes it won't be anything too formal."

Narcissa nodded. "Will we be dinning?"

"Yes, but privately." Hermione answered. She leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I don't feel like sharing you with the rest of the world yet."

Narcissa kissed Hermione back, this time on the mouth. Her lips were mere inches away when she said, "You never had to."

_If she keeps this up I'll never let her leave the house and I'll quit my job so that I can spend my days fucking her in every way my dirty mind can conjure up . _Hermione's thoughts strayed.

Narcissa saw Hermione's eyes darkened momentarily then the brunette shook her head and began to collect their bowls, leaving Narcissa in wonderment.

(~)

After their meal was over and Hermione had cleaned up both women laid on the sofa, talking softly. Narcissa was between Hermione's legs, her frame wrapped up in the brunette's embrace, her head cradled on the young witch's shoulder. Gone were the arguments, pacing and tension. Gone was the hesitation for they touched and spoke freely. It felt liberating, for both women.

"I never told you about the events leading up to the Manor." Narcissa whispered quietly.

"No you didn't" Hermione murmured softly from behind.

"It was after the phone call I had with you."

"Which one?"

"The one involving the naughty black slip." Narcissa smirked.

"Oh," Hermione's face reddened at the memory and she was glad the blonde could not see her.

"Yes I received an owl not longer after we hung up." Narcissa murmured. Hermione felt the blonde stiffen as she spoke about how Lucius lured her to the Manor. The brunette remained silent as the blonde spoke in broken sentences about what Lucius had done to her. Hermione's heart nearly broke at the difficulty her blonde was struggling in, in having to say it all out a loud. But Narcissa ploughed through never leaving a detail out. She made it known to Hermione that Harry and Ginny did in fact save them. She even told the brunette about the disagreement she had with Harry over the unbreakable vow. And she finished with a whisper, "I don't even know why I chose to keep it from you."

"He did that just to get back at you?" Hermione asked. It was a lot to absorb. What kind of Father would do that? Kidnap his own son, threaten to kill him and then rape his ex-wife just to get back at her.

"To Lucius, I took nearly everything that he had and I shamed him." Narcissa spoke quietly. "I guess that was his only way he knew how to hurt me and it worked."

"He will never hurt you or Draco again." Hermione murmured into the shell of Narcissa's ear. She felt odd. Really odd, in some weird sense she was glad that it was she that killed him. Not only because he hurt Narcissa. Not only because she was extremely angry, but because at the end of it all, it was she who ultimately eradicated any possibility of future harm for Narcissa and Draco. Tightening her hold on the blonde more protectively, Hermione softly spoke again, "You will be fine Cissa, he will never be able to use your son to get to you. You will never have to try and guess what he is plotting next. You are able to carry on with your life, more fully than ever before."

Narcissa pushed against Hermione's tight hold and when it loosened she spun around to face the brunette. She knew she was on the verge of tears, the pooling of liquid had begun to cloud her vision.

"Leave him as your past, my love." Hermione spoke tenderly from beneath her. The younger witch's hands firmly on her hips. Narcissa tears began to descend down her cheeks. "You are free."

And before Narcissa knew it, she was pulled down into a fierce embrace by Hermione.

The brunette cocooned her. She ran her hands through Narcissa's fine blonde hair. She soothed the blonde with sweet words that even Hermione herself was having difficulty believing what was coming out of her mouth, but she meant every word.

After heavy moments of tears Narcissa raised her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and in between sobs she said simply. "I….llove..yyou.."

* * *

><p>The sound of a loud ring snapped Narcissa out of her thoughts and physically made her jump. She paced quickly to the bedroom . Once in there she rushed to her side of the bed and retrieved the blaring cellphone off the bedside table.<p>

"Hello?" She answered thinking it had to be Draco.

"Hello Cissa."

"Ginny?" Narcissa frowned.

"Yep." There was a slight pause. "Are you doing anything at the moment?"

Not sure where Ginny was going, Narcissa sat down on the bed. "No. Hermione only just left for work."

"Good, can we meet up for lunch?"

"Ginny, I don't think that we should be socializing given my partner and your husband aren't talking." Narcissa tried to put as gently as she could. She owed the red head a lot. But after Hermione's behaviour toward Harry it would take time before they could all be together again.

"That's them, Narcissa." Ginny said equally softly. "They are the ones that are quarrelling. Not you and I, well I hope not."

"No we are not." Narcissa confirmed.

"Then have lunch with me." Ginny begged.

Very hesitantly Narcissa agreed.

"Yes!" Ginny beamed and then told Narcissa where and when to meet her.

(~)

They had been in each other's company for over an hour. Ginny was shocked to learn that Hermione had walked after the Manor. Her jaw dropped when Narcissa told her that Hermione had gone to the Minister and tried to hand herself in. So much had happened when she actually thought that Narcissa and Hermione would be fine, because, from what she saw at the Manor, Hermione was only angry with Lucius and then Harry. She didn't think Hermione would storm off when Narcissa told her about the unbreakable vow. The red head, just sat back in her chair, drained her glass of water and then shook her head. "You two are alright then?"

"Oh, yes."

Ginny looked across at Narcissa. The blonde was, as usual, elegantly dressed. She seemed relaxed and not stiff with tension. Her eyes even sparkled for they were not the ice cold orbs they had quickly become after the events at the Manor. Ginny was glad, she assumed the blonde finally took the leap of faith with Hermione and truly immersed herself into the relationship.

"How is Harry?" Narcissa asked carefully.

"Worried that Hermione will get jailed and that she will never speak to him again." Ginny answered as simply as she could put it. "But I think it will just have to take time for her to forgive him. It was pretty explosive what she had to say to him, and then what she done."

Narcissa only nodded her agreement.

"He keeps saying that he should have just called her after _it _had happened." Ginny carried on. "He regrets it."

"I don't want to meddle between them." Narcissa murmured. " But I want to get them at least to talk."

"No." Ginny shook her head. "That cannot happen, at least give Hermione a few weeks. She will have another fit. It's too fresh Narcissa. I know that she's forgiven you. But she may not be ready to forgive Harry and those two go way back as you know."

"Hmmm." Narcissa agreed to a certain degree. "But don't you think that since it was I who forced the vow, which inevitability broke their friendship, that I should at least try something?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Ultimately it's up to you. But you must understand that there could be repercussions if you followed through. I'd suggest not to, at least not for a while. In the meantime, I can handle Harry."

"But- Narcissa tried to protest before Ginny interrupted her.

"Just enjoy being with her, for now." Ginny said encouragingly. "Focus on building a relationship with her. Let her quarrel with Harry be, for now."

"Very well." Narcissa relented. _How could this young woman have such a mature outlook on relationships? _

"Cool." Ginny smiled.

Narcissa genuinely smiled back.

"How is Draco?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa thought for a moment before she answered. "He is well, given what he has been through. Oh, Ginny, he is much more the man I could have ever hoped for him to be!"

Ginny beamed. "How so?"

"Our relationship has grown so much from what it used to be." Narcissa took a sip of water and then continued. "He would have never spoken his mind so freely than what he has since we have been reunited. Like you he is mature on his views in a relationship, he actually convinced me to go to Hermione's office and see her on Monday morning. He has become far too wise for his own age!"

"That's fantastic!" Ginny smiled.

"Yes it is." Narcissa agreed wholeheartedly.

"I guess that he would be like that given his profession." Ginny mused.

"Yes, yesterday I told Hermione that I couldn't remember the last meal I had and she said that she was going to leave the lecture of nourishment to Draco since he is a Doctor." Narcissa admitted. "I hope she doesn't tell him. It was bad enough taking relationship advice from him."

Ginny giggled.

Narcissa changed the direction of their easy conversation to something more troubling when she asked, "Do you think that I should tell Hermione about meeting with you?"

Ginny frowned. The frown deepened as she thought. One part of her was screaming that the blonde should tell the brunette. But the other part of her lingered in a repeated whisper that the blonde should not tell the brunette. In the end she decided that it really wasn't her choice, Narcissa was her own person. "It really is up to you, Cissa. If you want to tell her, then do so."

"Ok."

Within the next few moments they had settled the bill, grabbed their coats and walked out of the restaurant. The stood on the footpath as the foot traffic of wizards and witch's passed by. The air was slightly cooler than normal and the clouds covered the sky, threatening to burst out in rain. Narcissa smiled across at the strong red headed woman. Ginny Potter proved to be a great listener, an unbiased advisor but most of all, the blonde acknowledged, Ginny was a wonderful friend.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Cissa." Ginny murmured lightly.

"No, thank you, Ginny." Narcissa smiled. "Thank you for everything you have done to help."

"Even with the kinky phone sex?" Ginny laughed. "I never did get around to asking if you had done it or not. But judging by the blush that's filling your face, it must have happened!"

"Oh, shut up Ginerva." Narcissa hissed and began to turn away.

"That good eh?"

Narcissa ignored the comment but did not take offence to the comments. She smirked at the still laughing red head and said, "Same time, same place next week?"

Ginny could only manage a nod as she was still caught up in her laughter.

"Oh and Ginny?" Narcissa said before she left.

"Y….Yes?"

"Good is not a word I'd use." Narcissa smirked as Ginny's eyes widened. "I'd rather prefer the term spell binding."

With that the blonde left a shell shocked Ginny Potter in the middle of the footpath.

()

Hermione prepared herself for the meeting she had organised with her in house staff. Countless heads turned as she entered the department's board room, the loud racket of talking and laughing quietened as soon as she was seen weaving her way through the jungle of wizards and witch's that littered the room. She had never called a meeting like this and she could see the curiosity in the many faces that stared at her. She took her place at the head of the table and took a deep breath before she began.

"I was made aware yesterday by the Minister of an act of attempted theft." As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw a mixture of reactions. Some people looked shocked, others looked bewildered. "It will not be tolerated at any level."

"Who was it?" Asked James Berger. He was tall, blonde, skinny and had a knack for pissing Hermione off, even just looking at her.

"That's none of your business." The brunette retorted. She eyed him sharply and then turned her attention to the rest of the room. "As I was saying, it will not be tolerated. Given the importance of this department and the dangers in the relics that we recover, there will be a new screening for any future applicants. We will work in conjuncture with the Department of Mysteries and their curators to ensure the safety of the relics and above most of all, the safety of the public."

Hermione surveyed her staff once more before she asked, "Are there any questions?"

"Why are we getting a lecture on theft?" Came from the back of the room.

"Because some got caught trying to take a relic." Hermione shot back.

"Must have been really important." Came a mutter from around the table.

"Yes, that important that he is now serving time in Azkaban." The brunette snapped. She turned her attention to her staff once again. "There is a memo that will be sent out, it will be the new regulations and procedures of when we receive relics back here at the department. Read it and get familiar with it because it will be set in place at the beginning of next week. Now get back to work."

As her workers rushed out of the board room Hermione remained behind. Amelda her assistant stayed as well.

"Miss Granger, was there anything I could get for you?" Amelda asked warmly.

"No thank you." Hermione smiled and then asked. "Has there been any mail for me?"

"Oh, yes." Amelda nodded and followed Hermione to the door. "A letter came in not long after you left yesterday."

()

Hermione opened the letter as soon as she closed the door to her office and nearly dropped it when she saw the hand writing. She recovered it quickly and began to read it;

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing to inform you that I will be in England by the end of the week. I will be attending the funeral of Lucius Malfoy alongside my parents. I was wondering if we could meet up sometime? It will be good to see you._

_Camilla_

Hermione threw her head back and muttered, "God, Narcissa is going to kill me!"

**A/N: Sorry for the shitness and any errors!**


	19. 21 Questions

**A/N: This is for Imperfectionisunderrated. You will soon see what I was talking about…Anyway, Thank you for challenging me. **

* * *

><p>Despite feeling anxious from the letter she received from Camilla, Hermione felt..Hopeful. She checked again making sure everything was set in place and took a step back admiring her surroundings.<p>

_I hope Narcissa likes it_.

Earlier she had sent a note home informing the blonde that she would be running a little late behind schedule but the plans for their date were still in place. She received a swift reply from the blonde saying that it was fine and also asking if she still should wear the brunette's clothes. Hermione remembered the smirk she made when her reply was a simple _yes_. Though she was still very busy at work that was not the reason why she would be returning home late. Plans for their date had been plaguing her all day while she went through the countless case files Douglass had touched. All sorts of ideas had run through her mind. Should I take her out to dinner? Should we do something more muggle, like go and watch a movie? In the end all those ideas were scrapped when she remembered telling the blonde that she was not ready to share her with the rest of the world yet.

Somewhere in between working and thinking an idea slowly formed and Hermione decided that it would be the perfect first date. She then put to work the mechanics of her plans. She wrote out a shopping list of food and materials she needed. She also wrote out a 'to do list' and then sent her note to Narcissa.

In between the time she left work and set up what they were going to do for their date, she practically ran around like a girl under a hyper jinx. Her wand proved to be very handy as she accomplished every little job she had on her list. She could not remember if she had ever gone through such an effort for a date before. She concluded that she probably never had. Usually it was the standard dinner, or meeting up for a drink. But never like this, never on this scale.

Night was beginning to fall Hermione checked one last time before apparating home.

(~)

Narcissa waited patiently for the brunette. She had spent some time looking through Hermione's draws and wardrobe for clothes to wear. She grimaced at how many clothes of the brunette's she had tried on and then taken off. At first she thought she would try black sweats and black hoodie, she checked herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes thinking, _I don't suit this look, it's more her_. She then tried one of the only two grey pencil skirts Hermione owned and a white frilly blouse. Looking at her reflection in the mirror and her wand in her hand, Narcissa flicked her wrist and her hair instantly went into a French roll. She surveyed her appearance, her head tilting to the side. _She did say it was not anything formal but I suppose I could wear this one day, to tease her._ At the end of nearly two hours of trying clothes on she opted for a grey fleeced cardigan, a plain white long sleeved top and washed down jeans. Before she put the denim on she inspected the garment nearly thinking twice about putting the faded Wrangler on. She bit her lip and just pulled the jeans on thinking, _I don't think we are going anywhere in public_.

She settled in the living room and did not have to wait long before the brunette walked through the door. Narcissa looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Hi." The blonde said easily as she stood.

Hermione just stood at the living room door and stared. Her wonder was very obvious. Luckily for her, her mouth was not a gaped.

"You know, that usually when one is greeted a reply is required." Narcissa teased as she approached Hermione.

"Uh…Hi.." Hermione uttered out. She eyed the blonde from the black mid-calf leather boots to the blonde's hair, tied in a ponytail, again, as she made her way over to her. The brunette's voice reduced to a whisper when she said, "My jeans?"

"Yes." Narcissa murmured and kissed Hermione on the mouth. It was only meant to be a peck but then the blonde found herself pushed up against the door frame. Hermione began kissing her wildly, sucking on her lips and tongue, the brunette's hands in the back pockets of her jeans, gently squeezing her rear. The brunette seemed to be lost in Narcissa's moans as she ran hot, wet open mouth kisses along her jaw and then down the side of her neck.

Hermione moaned when she reached Narcissa's shoulder, she gently bit down. The blonde was reduced to sounding very primal. If Hermione didn't stop, they would not be going on their date. Slowly she pulled away. Both witches' were gasping for air as they stared each other down. Their eyes said it all, the longing and the pure unadulterated hunger for each other.

"I guess that was a worthwhile greeting." Hermione gulped in between breaths. She kissed Narcissa softly on the mouth, then her nose and then her forehead, she pulled her lips away before she done something more. She met Narcissa's wonderful blue eyes and smiled.

"A greeting only for me." Blue eyes sparkled.

Hermione groaned, her hands still in those pockets, she pulled Narcissa even closer. Their eyes met in another longing stare. Ownership was something Hermione was not familiar with, especially in relationships. But she'd be damned if Narcissa ever walked away from her. She'd die. "Yes"

Narcissa gave the brunette a satisfied smirk and kissed Hermione quickly.

"Give me five minutes to get changed and then we can go." Hermione whispered.

(~)

Narcissa blinked and took in her surroundings. They had apparated and were now standing in someone's backyard. It was dark but they were supplied with ample lighting. Chinese lanterns floated around the grounds. Fairy lights magically sashayed under a branch of an old oak tree. She noticed a child's place house in the tree, looking old in faded pink paint and unused. A blue and white pin stripped blanket was spread out under the tree. The grass was lush and looked freshly cut. The property was sectioned with a six foot high dark green fence. She reached for Hermione's hand but there was nothing meeting her but cool air. She spun around and saw Hermione, rather sheepishly, approaching her from the house carrying a basket and floating behind her many other trays of foods and a bottle of wine.

Compared with sized to Malfoy Manor, this house was nothing. But compare it as being a home, this house would win, hands down. The house was a two storey white bungalow; she could see a kitchen behind a solid timber pergola. Its simplicity took Narcissa's breath away and she had not even seen inside.

As Hermione got closer to Narcissa, her feet treading on a limestone pathway, she said; "Come with me."

Narcissa followed the young witch quietly to the oak tree. Hermione set the basket down and soon after the other array of foods and the wine of wine did as well. Awkwardly the blonde stood next to Hermione, not knowing what to do.

As if she sensed it Hermione said casually, "You can sit down if you want to."

"On the blanket?" Narcissa asked warily.

Hermione sat down next to the food. Her legs stretching out, she leaned back on the palms of her hands. When the blonde did not move, Hermione asked; "Have you never been on a picnic before?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"Come, sit." Hermione gestured to the blanket. Narcissa complied and when she settled next to her Hermione started laughing.

"What is so amusing?" Narcissa asked

Hermione shook her head.

"No what is funny?"

Her laughter soon faded, and then her smile turned into a frown. "I thought you were just trying to be cute."

"I don't do cute." Narcissa replied dryly.

"I beg to differ; you haven't seen yourself, asleep early hours in the morning."

"Have you?" Narcissa's head tilted to the side. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Yes, this morning actually." Hermione admitted. She had spent a good hour just watching the blonde sleep peacefully before the sun rose. She marvelled at how peacefully the blonde breathed, at how her chest would slowly rise before calmly descending. She smiled tenderly at the soft noises the older witch was making. Who would have thought, that Narcissa black snored. Hermione found it cute. She didn't believe that the blonde would so she chose not to bring it up.

"Oh, well then you must stop." Narcissa muttered.

"No I won't." The brunette said simply. She reached over a caressed Narcissa's check with the tips of her hands. The innocent touch sent all sorts of thoughts through Hermione's brain. Naughty and scandalous thoughts clouded her mind but they were overcast by something more serious. Had Narcissa never experienced other things than being trapped in that Manor? "Have you never been on a picnic before?"

"No I haven't" Narcissa shook her head.

"Then let's enjoy it." Hermione smiled. She was going to make sure that Narcissa would experience everything. Everything good thing the older witch deserved. "Would you like some wine?"

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled as Hermione retrieved the bottle of wine and two wine glasses out of the basket. Her smile faltered when the young witch handed a half filled wine glass to her. When she reached out for it she asked; "Where are we?"

"This," Hermione gesture to the house and the property surrounding them. "Is my childhood home."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"I know, probably not ideal for a first date." Hermione carried on. She took a quick sip of the dry Pinot Gris. There were a lot of things that they had done that weren't appropriate. But propriety was no real concern for them anymore. They both knew what their challenges were, just this time, they would be facing them together. Never again would Hermione let Narcissa go through anything on her own. Never. That was a promise she made to herself, earlier that morning as she watched the blonde sleep.

"Since I had never been on a date before, I wouldn't have clue." Narcissa replied. She let her gaze wonder around the backyard again. She could see Hermione running around as a bushy haired child on the grass. The property suited Hermione. There was a simplicity that had many layers of depth within it and it correlated well with the young witch.

"A picnic is not a three course meal, but I do have food." Hermione spoke nervously as she reached for a white ceramic tray. She turned to Narcissa and asked; "Would you like a piece of bruschetta with tomatoes and basil?"

"Thank you." The blonde murmured taking a slice off the tray. She paused for a moment as Hermione reached into the basket, rummaging around. The brunette turned and handed her a plate. Hermione then removed foil from several other trays and set the food in front of them. Narcissa's eyes widened at the array of food in front of her. Stuffed chive and thyme mushrooms. Wholemeal rock salted crackers sprawled on another tray with a selection of what she noticed as salmon pate, a collection of cheeses, a Danish camembert, an English blue stilton and a French edam. Another tray was littered with prosciutto wrapped around asparagus and creamed cheese rolled into toasted multigrain bread. The last tray Hermione set down was cubed honey dew melon, strawberries and rock melon and dark chocolate sauce.

"There is enough here to feed Hogwarts." Narcissa whispered.

Hermione giggled. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"You made all this?" Narcissa turned to the younger woman.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, the muggle way too."

"So you weren't all that busy at work after all?" Narcissa accused lightly.

"I was busy at work. But I needed time to prepare all this." Hermione defended herself in a lightly manner. "I hope you don't mind."

Narcissa set her plate down on the blanket. She whispered almost in awe; "All for me?"

"Of course." Hermione assured the blonde. She lent in and pecked the blonde's cheek. "Come on, let's eat."

(~)

"So where did you learn how to cook?" Narcissa asked as she dipped a cracker into the Salmon Pate.

"My parents believed that cooking was something we should do as a family." Hermione took a bite of the asparagus roll. She chewed for a few moments and then said; "We would do it every night I was home from Hogwarts."

"Well, they certainly taught you well." Narcissa murmured. "I can barely make tea."

Hermione laughed and then took a sip of her wine. She looked up at the sky, the stars shining brightly. Then something came to mind. She turned to the blonde who was watching her intently. "I never ask you."

"Never asked me what?"

"How your day was today?" Hermione inquired.

Narcissa paled at the possibility of ruining the moment. She decided it would be better to say something then to keep quiet about it. "It was good. I had lunch with Ginny."

Hermione frowned. At first she didn't even know what to make of it, the blonde seemed hesitant of her reaction. Hermione wasn't angry or upset, just shocked. How close had Narcissa and Ginny gotten? She kept asking herself. She couldn't answer that and she knew it. But all sorts of logic had roamed her head as Narcissa waited for her reaction, such as, the blonde did need someone else to converse with. Narcissa was well and old enough to choose for herself with whom she acquainted. And the final thing that convinced Hermione was that her problem was with Harry, not Ginny. And it would seem very childish of her to want the blonde not to talk to the wife of the man she was angry with, just because they were no longer friends.

"How is she?" Hermione finally asked. She saw Narcissa's relief.

"Still the same." Narcissa shrugged as casually as she could.

"Still a smart arse?"

Narcissa giggled; "Very much so."

"You must like her to tolerate having lunch with her." Hermione smiled across at the still giggling blonde.

"Oh, yes. She is very….Refreshing." Narcissa said in between giggles.

"Let's play a game." Hermione suggested. When she saw Narcissa's reactions she rolled her eyes. "Not a childish game, one that many adults play if they want to get to know another especially if one is a potential partner."

"Oh, very well then." Narcissa brightened. "What is it called?"

"It's called twenty one questions. I ask, you answer." She smiled when two blonde eyebrows rose. "That's it really."

"Ok. Let's start." Narcissa took a small sip of her wine.

Hermione thought for a moment before she asked, "What was your childhood like?"

"It was more than average, I suppose." Narcissa started, she licked her lips before she continued. "Our Mother was never particular fond of any of us. We were raised more by the servants than by her. Our Father was different, he was very hard but then he could be as soft as a daisy. We grew up wealthy so we were accustomed to getting everything we needed and wanted."

Hermione nodded. Somehow she had expected that the blonde had an upbringing like that and then she asked her next question, "What were your sisters like to you?"

"Andy was always calm and placid. Me being the youngest I would go to her because she would baby me. If I was upset she would comfort me by reading to me or by telling me some far-fetched story that I always seemed to believe. She was always the more free spirited out of all of us. But Bella on the other hand- Narcissa paused memories of what her sister had done to Hermione in the Manor instantly flooded her mind.

"Carry on," Hermione urged. She didn't seem bothered, just more intrigued. "She may have tortured me but she is your sister. I can handle you talking about her because I want to know more of _you_."

Narcissa blushed before she continued. "Bella was always different. As a child she always fought for the best dolls. As a teenager she bullied those who were weak. She loved fiercely and she hated with a passion. She was always protective of Andy and I, most especially when we all got to Hogwarts and then when I became betrothed to Lucius, she hated him. She thought he was a lousy excuse for our Father to marry me off to and she had no problem voicing it. Then she began to follow the Dark Lord. I guess the rest you know."

"Hmmm." Was all Hermione said

_I bet Bellatrix and I would have had a race to see who could kill Lucius first after what he done to Narcissa. At least we would have been on the same side on that. _

Hermione voiced her next question, steering their conversation away from the Black family, "Did you ever have any dreams of a career before marrying?"

"Yes, most certainly." Narcissa nodded. "I wanted to study more on ancient runes and go into some sort of career within that field. But then I got married soon after Hogwarts and that changed everything I ever wanted."

"You could still try and work towards something like that." Hermione said encouragingly.

"I have never really had the opportunity to consider it seriously, until now." Narcissa admitted

They both fell silent taking slow long sips of their wine. Hermione filled their glasses again and asked her next question as she set the bottle down, "Did you ever have a boyfriend at Hogwarts?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I did." The blonde smirked when she saw Hermione's lips reduce to a thin line. "I hated the idea of being betrothed to Lucius, so when Joseph Knightly from Hufflepuff asked I would be his girlfriend in the sixth year, I immediately said yes."

_I should not have asked that_, Hermione thought wryly. Just the idea of another person that had touched the blonde sent a shiver of jealousy through the young witch.

"It did not last long." Narcissa murmured as if sensing the brunette's unease. "Apparently, I was too cold to his advances."

"Good."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and laughed before saying dryly, "Next question."

Hermione leaned back on one hand while the other held her wine glass. She looked over at the blonde who had mirrored her movements. Hermione silently acknowledged that Narcissa was right after all, they didn't really know each other before they rushed into bed. Was it too lust driven of her that she could only look at Narcissa not only for her beauty, intelligence, coldness but also the stigma that lingered around her of being the trophy wife? She didn't know the history behind the blonde before Lucius. _That's about to change_; "Ok, have you spoken to Andy since the war?"

"No' Narcissa said quietly. She bit her lip. "When she ran off and married we had to forget about her. At first it was extremely difficult, no matter whom she married she was, is, still my blood. I thought about her endlessly. I wondered how she was in her marriage, if she would ever have any children, what she would be like as a mother and how happy she could be at the sacrifice of being disowned by her own family. Then as time went on, Bella married her idiot and I married mine and I just forgot about the only one of us, that actually married for love and not the security within our society."

Hermione quickly drained her wine and set the empty glass on the blanket. She reached over and caressed the blonde's cheek. She didn't really know what to say so she chose no words, but let her actions speak for herself.

"It's been so long since I've spoken to her, I wouldn't know what to say." Narcissa carried on quietly. She leaned further into the young witch's caress. "She might not even want to know me. And I don't blame her."

"Come here." Hermione whispered.

Narcissa held the brunette's gaze as Hermione spread her legs and gestured for the blonde to sit in between them with her free hand. Quietly Narcissa complied, she slowly leaned back into the young witch, moulding their bodies together. Hermione raised her knees continually caressing the blonde's face with the tips of her fingers.

"You must realise that the only way you will get an answer, is if you make an attempt to contact her." Hermione murmured softly into the blonde's hair. "You have already spent more than half of your life holding back on some of the things that you've always wanted to do. And as I said last night, you are free, Cissa. Take the liberation by the reins and race."

Narcissa's heart started to melt. Could Hermione get any more desirable? She was a far more encouraging partner than what Narcissa would have bet a month ago. She found herself starting to grin like a silly school girl giddy with love again. She decided to speak before she turned around and mauled the young witch in her parent's backyard, "You are too good, my darling."

"Only because I was put under a spell by a mysterious blonde witch." Hermione smirked into the crook of Narcissa neck. Her hands were now wrapped around the blonde's flat belly. She watched the lanterns float around the backyard. She winced when Narcissa playfully slapped her knee.

"I better be the only witch whose spell you are under." Narcissa grounded out possessively not knowing the effect her words would have on the brunette's resolve.


	20. Backyard Tumble

**Sorry for the shitness and if there are any errors.**

It was an exhausting day for Harry. It had been an exhausting weekend. All he thought about was Hermione and how he could get their friendship back. Grovelling and begging for forgiveness crossed his mind many times. Sending her flowers and an apology hindered him. He thought of going to Kingsley and sorting it all out holding hope that she would at least talk to him. But no matter what ideas he thought of to try and get back to where they were, he just knew that it would just simply not work. She had already spoken her mind. She already told him how she felt. And now she hated him.

Acknowledging that still didn't make him feel any better. He still felt like he had wronged…Like he had failed one of the most important woman in his life. A sinking feeling began to seep into his stomach, again. He had never felt so low. Over the weekend he moped around, depressingly stagnant was his attitude. He didn't want to eat but then when he did, he'd plough back his food as if he were a man starved for days on end. His interaction with his wife he made centred around Hermione and what he should have done, what he should not have done. By the time Sunday night rolled around his lovely redhead snapped.

'_There were a lot of things you could have done, darling.' Ginny muttered over their usual Sunday roast dinner. 'But you can't live on shoulda, coulda, woulda's. Not with this anyway. Just own it and accept it and hope and pray to Merlin that Hermione comes around. That's all you can do."_

'_But I should do more for her.' He pleaded. He speared his roasted potato with his fork but it never reached his mouth. 'I must find a way to make it up. I must.'_

_Ginny set her cutlery down and stared sternly at him. 'Look, your best friend bitched slapped you with Lucius Malfoy's scalp. And then she had some very nasty but truthful words for you. If you think that Hermione is going to just forget about it over the weekend or crumble and succumb to whatever you have thought of to get her to forgive you, then you have another thing coming. Just give her time to process everything. Don't expect her to rationalize everything straight away like she always has.'_

'_But that's always been Mione' Harry protested softly._

'_We have never seen her in love, Harry.' Ginny said ever more softly. 'We have never really known what she could be like with those she loved. And now we do. It's a hard lesson for you, especially. But it's something that only she can fix.'_

'_What if she doesn't want to?' He whispered._

'_Oh, stop being such a pessimist, love.' Ginny scorned. 'Just give her time and no more interfering. Ok?"_

_It took a few minutes for Harry. But he agreed by nodding, very slowly._

'_Good, now let's focus on us for now.' Ginny happily changed the subject._

Snapping out of the flashback he changed out of his Auror robes. He had just gotten home, Ginny was preparing dinner. He kissed her when he arrived. She smiled, said hello and told him to go and freshen up. She seemed perky, he wondered what about as he changed into flannel dark green sweats and a plain black t-shirt. He made his way down stairs to the dining room and frowned.

Ginny had set three places at the table, as far as he knew, they were not having any guests. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife muttering a few colourful expletives as she pulled a burnt sponge cake out of the oven.

"Would like some help?" He offered.

Ginny looked up at the door way. "No, it just looks like we won't be having desert."

"I believe this is your first attempt at making desert." He teasingly grinned at her.

"And trust me it will be the last." Ginny rolled her eyes. She set the burnt mass on the bench and with the flick of her wand, made it disappear. She looked over at the stove top where her Shepard's pie proudly sat. "At least we won't be starving, the pie turned out okay."

"Hmmmm, it looks delicious." Harry murmured. He moved closer to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. He suddenly remembered the extra setting and asked, "Who is joining us for dinner?"

"Draco." Ginny said easily.

"Oh" Harry voiced his surprise. He did not expect Draco of all people, to be joining them for dinner without Narcissa and Hermione.

"Yeah, he called earlier asking if we could meet up for dinner." She paused. "I was surprised, but I mean come on, he's a pretty cool guy now. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, He's welcome here at any time. I'm just not too sure how Narcissa would feel about it."

Ginny spun around to face her husband. His green eyes looked worried. "Darling, Narcissa knows that Draco is now a man. He makes his own decisions. And she wouldn't object to him coming here."

"But- Harry began to protest.

"No but's." Ginny interrupted. "I had lunch with Narcissa today, she's all good."

"She is?" The disbelief in Harry's tone was evident.

"Of course she is." Ginny smiled. "She's actually a bit of smart arse once you get to know her, properly."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "I find that hard to believe."

Ginny laughed and soon it became infectious and Harry joined her. She wrapped her arms around his neck still laughing when she pulled him down for a kiss. She did not know how much she missed the light moments between them until then. Since the incident at the Manor, they were all too serious, both absorbed in the concerns of Narcissa and Hermione's relationship.

Now it felt liberating. She loved Hermione and treasured her friendship with Narcissa but she needed to focus on her marriage. Her husband always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He always felt that he was responsible for everything and anything, especially when it came to the well-being of those closes to them. The red head needed her husband to put his focus on her, not only to distract him from his quarrel with Hermione but also because there was no longer only going to be two of them in their little family.

Harry smiled down at his wife but inside he was reeling. Ginny had lunch with Narcissa. What did that mean? Did Hermione know about it? If so does that mean there will be progress in repairing their friendship? He chose not to bring it up but that did not stop him from hoping.

(~)

"Hey." Draco smiled at the door. A twelve pack of beer dangled in his hands. He was dressed casual in dark jeans and a white woollen jumper. "I thought I could bring something to drink."

"Hey, I could do with a beer." Harry smiled letting the blonde through the door. They chatted lightly as they walked into the kitchen. Draco started to laugh when Harry told him about the failed sponge cake.

"Hello Draco." Ginny smiled

"Hey Gin." He smiled back. He took two bottles out of the pack, handed one to Harry and then offered one to Ginny. She declined saying that she didn't feel like it. Both men shrugged and Draco opened himself a bottle, while Ginny put the rest to cool in the fridge.

"Have you heard from your Mother?" Ginny asked, her head still in the fridge as she put the beer away.

"On Saturday I went to see her. She was a bit..weird." He started. He took a quiet sip of his beer and shoved his free hand in his pocket. "She had some sort of domestic with Hermione and was ready to leave if Granger didn't go back. I haven't heard from her since, so that must mean they are ok now."

Harry was quiet.

"They are probably having a fuck fest as we speak." Ginny announced rather loudly as she close the fridge door and turned to the two males. Harry wore a frown and Draco looked as though he was about to vomit. The picture on his face made Ginny giggle.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered sarcastically. "I didn't really want a picture of that."

"And now you do." Ginny said sweetly.

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry. "She can't control herself can she?"

Harry laughed, "Nah, you should see her when she teases Hermione and Narcissa to their faces, she's even worse."

"You should hear your, Mother when she gives it back." Ginny scoffed at Draco. "Not quite the Ice-Queen everyone labelled her. She's a rather hot blooded witch."

The red head laughed as Draco tried and fail to stop himself from gagging. With her wand she summoned the food into the dining room and walked passed both men before saying in between giggles; "Oh don't look so revolted Draco, you're lucky we aren't having tacos for dinner."

(~)

After nearly half an hour at the table Ginny was astonished at how much they had all eaten. Draco and Harry practically inhaled their food, leaving nothing much but a few moans of delight at how good her Shepard's pie turned out for conversation. She was even surprised at how much she had eaten but she was glad Harry was too occupied with his plate to notice she uncharacteristically gobbled all her food. She very nearly laughed when Draco leant back in his seat and rubbed his belly.

"Ginny that was some pie, thank you." He murmured.

"Yes Darling that was scrumptious." Harry agreed.

"You are both welcome." Ginny took a sip of her water. She eyed both men, Harry was completed sated, just smiling into thin air. Draco however, looked uncomfortable. She decided to tease him; "Did you eat too much Draco?"

The blonde shook his head and took a sip of his beer. He was unsure of how to approach what was troubling him, he didn't want to step on anyone's toes. But when he remembered Ginny had had lunch with his mother earlier that day, it gave him the guts to just get it out. "I came here wanting to talk about Hermione."

"Oh" Was all Harry said.

Ginny remained silent.

"Yeah," Draco took another sip of his beer then set the bottle down on the table. "I don't want her to end up in Azkaban but we need to do something about Lucius' death. There must be some way we could find to avoid a severe punishment. I know that she's angry with you, Harry, but you are the only person who could help her get out of it."

"I don't want her in Azkaban either." Harry said quietly. "But she doesn't want to know me anymore Draco and until that changes, I can't do anything."

"There must be a way we could help her, maybe if we go-

"You two don't need to worry about Hermione's fate." Ginny interrupted. She may not have known until that moment that Draco actually did care for Hermione. It wasn't all a show. And Harry, well, she knew her husband would lay his life down for the stubborn brunette even if she never wanted to speak to him ever again. The point was Ginny saw that both men cared for Hermione, for her well-being and for Narcissa. "She went to the Minister and tried to hand herself in."

Both Draco and Harry gasped. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. Ginny could not help but giggle, they both looked like two school girls being told the latest gossip.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"I need to go and see Kingsley." Harry abruptly stood up from his seat.

"Not so fast." Ginny held her hand up. She waited until Harry had sat back down then she chose to speak. She relayed what Narcissa had told her to both men. And as simple as it sounded she saw the disbelief in their eyes. Maybe it was because they actually saw Hermione slit Lucius' throat? Perhaps it was because there was, especially after the war, a common belief which was often practised that if one murdered another, they would get punished for it.

"How could that be?" Harry asked. "The Minister could not let her just get away with it, there had to be some sort of consequence for her."

"I agree," Draco drained his beer bottle empty. "You must have heard wrong."

Ginny shook her head. "No Narcissa was quite clear when she told me. Hermione actually got away with it, I think it was more to do with her role than anything else."

"It doesn't make sense, but then she only answers to the Minister so she does have quite a strong tie to him." Harry murmured then laughed. His laughter caught Ginny and Draco off guard, they both stared at him as if he belonged in St. Mungo's.

Draco looked at Ginny, "Is he ok?"

Ginny shrugged, "Being married to me must have finally driven him crazy."

Draco laughed, "I don't blame him."

"Oh, shut up."

Once Harry's laughter had subsided he took an enthusiastically long sip of his beer. Still smiling he shook his head in mirth.

"Out with it, love." Ginny pressed

"Who would have thought, that they only person to actually get away with murdering that piece of shit, would have been Hermione?" He asked smiling. In some weird sense he felt proud of her. She definitely did deserve an honour for being the smartest witch of their generation. He would have had a trophy made for her just in jest, if she were still talking to him.

"Hmmmmm" Draco hummed. He then saw the humour in the situation and began to laugh as well. The one time, old Granger loses her shit and would most likely fall from grace because of it, she actually does not have to face the consequences and would be able to go home to his mother, probably for a nice hot cup of tea and a discussion on Wuthering Heights!

"This isn't amusing you two." Ginny scolded.

"No it isn't" Harry agreed. Then he said something so uncharacteristically Ginny's eyes widened at the table; "Now Draco will get the chance to call Mione, Mum."

What Draco said next wiped the smile off Harry's face and made Ginny's jaw drop, "Granger will be a better parent than Lucius. I'd have her any day over him."

(~)

_Oh Gods, I need to tell her, _Hermione thought. She didn't want to ruin their date, she didn't want to ruin the moment. But how could she carry on when she went spastic over Narcissa hiding the rape from her? Though the blonde's predicament was a lot more severe than what Camilla was to Hermione, the young witch knew how Narcissa felt about it. She was about to be very hypercritical if she didn't say anything. She was glad that Narcissa was not facing her, the older witch would have seen the her face reacting to the thoughts churning in her head.

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde. She buried her head in the crook of Narcissa's neck and breathed in, slowly intoxicating her senses with the blonde's alluring jasmine sent. She was about to say something when the blonde beat her to it.

"Tell me more about your travels." Narcissa murmured softly unaware of her lover's inner turmoil. She watched the fairy lights sway, being tickled by a soft breeze. "I want to know more of what you've experienced."

Hermione cleared her throat. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything…Everything.." That was as casual as Narcissa Black would ever sound. She was more than happy, she was over joy. She knew the difference between the two. Happiness was momentarily. It did not last. It was a cycle. It could get overcast or completely wiped away as if it never happened. And then it would happen again. How she felt in that moment, in between Hermione's legs, on a blanket in the young witch's parents backyard, was more than that. So much more that she could see beauty in the most smallest of things that she would have never noticed before. Things that were so miniscule and insignificant before were far clearer, far more obvious to her sight. She couldn't even stop herself from smiling.

"I've been all over the world." The brunette's voice was husky and tentative. _I need to tell her, now!_

"Then you must have seen a lot." Narcissa said quietly. "Tell me your favourite country and why."

Narcissa was met with silence as Hermione thought for a bit. When the brunette found her voice it was filled with mirth. "I don't have a favourite country that I've been to but I absolutely fell in love with the Middle East. I spent some time in Iraq, Iran, Jordan and Turkey. The history, both muggle and wizardry is so rich, I find it hard to believe that there could be so much turmoil now, especially in the muggle sectors."

"Hmmm, I thought you would have preferred a tropical destination." Narcissa mused.

"Nah, But I have been to Samoa." Hermione said easily. "Don't get me wrong it is a beautiful country. The pale sandy shore and crystal clear blue waters, the easy going life style was just something that wasn't for me."

"What took you to the middle of the Pacific Ocean?" The blonde queried.

"It was a mission that wasn't really to recover any relics, but to try and find a solution to remove the dark mark." Hermione answered, she then launched into a full explanation. "Tattooing derived from Polynesia, not just in the muggle world but also in our world. If there was any way of finding a way to get rid of the Dark mark, it would mean going back to the origins of it. I spent a few months there and learnt that both worlds held similar view to wear a tattoo."

"And was?"

"That once you get one, you wear it for the rest of your life." Hermione laughed. "I spent all that time there trying in vain to find a solution, when one chief tattooist told me that there was none. There were no special potions or spells that could take a marking off, he almost wanted to kill me for asking and was highly offended that anyone did not take it seriously before receiving one."

Narcissa giggled, "So you went there for nothing."

Hermione nuzzled the blonde's head and whispered, 'Yeah, but I did get a tan though."

Narcissa giggled again. She kept her eyes on the floating lanterns when she casually asked her next question, "What is the one thing you have learnt from all of your travels?"

Hermione was quiet before she said; "That no matter how far in whatever corner of the world one is in, one can still be more alone at home than what they are while they are away."

Narcissa thought about Hermione's words. "You do not feel like that now, do you?"

"Of course not." Hermione admonished. "Before you, I couldn't wait to get out of England. I always held my hand up for the most difficult of missions because I knew they would take longer, which meant I spent more time abroad. Then when a mission was completed I made sure that I was not home longer than two or three weeks."

"Is that because you were lonely?"

"Not entirely." Hermione whispered. "I didn't really hang around Ginny, Harry and Ron much after the war. I just ended up marrying my job and it led me away from them, from England, from my reality."

Narcissa remembered Ginny saying something similar to that once.

"I just couldn't be around the life that was mine when my parents died. I mean, come on, how could I just go back to living like that after it cost them their lives?" Narcissa wanted to turn around and face the brunette but she was sacred, that now Hermione was talking she might stop. So she didn't move. "I wasn't going to marry either Harry or Ron as everyone was expecting. I couldn't even appreciate my beginning, which started off as being born to two muggle loving parents. How could I carry on? The guilt gnawed at me so much on the inside that I found it easier to cope with while I was abroad. But whenever I came home, it would eat me alive."

Narcissa laced her pale fingers in between Hermione's. She squeezed them in a loving gesture. She would never realise how much she underestimated the young witch until that night. Hermione was a beautiful person. She cared, she loved, she listened and she felt that she didn't deserve to share her life with anyone. There was no one for her to talk to, no one to share an experience, no one to laugh with, cry with, not until now. "It does not feel like that anymore?"

"No, it definitely doesn't." Hermione whispered. "I couldn't wait to come back to you. I know it was only one weekend for us, but that seemed to be enough for me. I made my decision the morning after the ball."

The blonde frowned; "What decision?"

"That I never want you to leave me." Hermione husked out. She saw the way Narcissa squirmed and knew it was because there was a shiver running down the blonde's spine. "I knew then that I wanted more from you, that I wanted all of you."

Narcissa felt her nipples harden over Hermione's words. For someone who couldn't bear to be touched after the incident, she couldn't wait for Hermione to finally have her dirty way with her. Some part of her wondered why they hadn't already done the deed. She was quietly shocked that Hermione didn't claim her the previous night, instead the brunette insisted that they lay in bed and talk more.

"But I must tell you that I received a letter from Camilla this morning." Hermione felt the blonde stiffen, she hugged her tighter. "She is coming with her parents to Lucius' funeral and she wants to meet up."

Narcissa ripped herself free from Hermione's embrace and stood. She looked down at the young witch who wore a bewildered look on her face. The blonde couldn't believe it. They take two steps forward and then get pushed fours steps back! How difficult was it just to be with someone one loved without the interference of others?

Hermione could practically see Narcissa's mind reeling. "She said that she will be in England by the end of the week and I-

"You think that you are the only one who could get jealous and possessive enough to kill?" The blonde's fine hair rose in a magnetic force as her natural magic crackled around her. "Then you have another thing coming when you see what I could get like!"

"Cissa-

"Oh, don't Cissa me!" Narcissa yelled. She clenched her fists at her sides as her whole body shook in anger. To her dismay her nipples were still rock hard, she could feel them brushing against the cotton padded fabric of her bra. "What are your plans with her?"

"Nothing!" Hermione threw her hands around in the air and stood. "I don't want to fucking see her. But I thought you should know which is why I'm telling you!"

Narcissa's whole demeanour changed quickly as Hermione's words registered. She blinked a few times then cocked her head to her side. "You haven't made plans to meet with her?"

"No, and if you had of let me finish, I was about to tell you that.' Hermione muttered. She closed the distance between them, she grabbed the blonde by her small frame and hauled her into her arms. "I knew that you would never allow it so I had made no plans to meet her, at all. I'm going to ignore her letter."

"Oh no you're not." Narcissa said sharply.

Hermione's face scrunched up, "Why?"

Narcissa steadily held the brunette's gaze and said forcefully, "You are going to arrange to meet up with her and we will settle this once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I'm not too sure if tattooing did in fact derive from Polynesia, so please don't be offended if it hasn't.**


	21. Me and my Girlfriend

A/N: I have to apologise in advance if there are any errors.

* * *

><p>"<em>All the love I gave didn't mean nothing <em>

_When it came to fear"_

Tupac Shakur

Ten days had gone by Hermione nervously gnawed the end of her quill. Everything had settled at work. The meeting she had anticipated with her field agents went smoothly, though she was aware that they believed it was not so important for them to be lectured on theft when they could be out chasing relics. No one said such a thing though, but she felt the vibe as she spoke that day. She had spent the week scanning every single file Douglass had touched, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in terms of how each relic was processed when it came back to the Ministry. His reports were well detailed and documented. She found no discrepancies when she went through his files with the Department of Mysteries, working alongside the curators and inspecting the relics one by one.

She wrote a report and sent it to the Minister of what she had been doing with her Department as a body and what she done with Douglass' case files. He called a meeting not long after she had sent it and told her that he was pleased with her work. They discussed the future of the Department, what her goals were as the Head. She wanted to minimise the staff turnover, he agreed solemnly with her. She informed him that she changed the recruitment process to prevent someone like Douglass ever getting in. She also went further on to say that amongst the slight but needed changes in her Department, they still had the task of finding another second in charge, just in case she was sent on another mission and at that he shook his head.

She nearly fell out of her seat when he told her that she would not be travelling anymore. He did not feel comfortable with anyone else in her position, even if they were just a temporary replacement. He laughed when she said that she hoped he wasn't doing that just to keep her. He then said that until he is sure there are no more dangerous relics out in the world, she would have to remain in her position, whether she like it or not. She laughed and shook her head.

Their meeting ended on a serious note when Kingsley spoke about Lucius' funeral and how the only people that attended were a few eastern European wizards and Julio Esteves with his wife and daughter. She dragged her rear back into her office and slumped down into her chair.

That's what she was nervous about. After her date with Narcissa in her parents' backyard, the blonde made sure she wrote back to the olive woman, arranging a time and place to meet. Narcissa made no attempt at hiding her jealousy. It was arousing for Hermione but she feared it at the same time. Just the look in Narcissa's eyes, the way her mouth flattened, the evil arch of her eyebrow and the taunting way she spoke.

_"We have only just gotten home, Cissa why are you so hell bent that I write to her straight away?" Hermione asked shaking her head and walking into the kitchen. She wanted to finish enjoying the night but it didn't seem as though Narcissa wanted that._

_"The sooner you write to her, the sooner I will know when and where you are going to meet her." Narcissa muttered following the brunette._

_"Can't I just ignore it?"_

_Narcissa shook her head. "No, absolutely not."_

_"Why? It would work out better for us if I do." Hermione argued. She was at the kitchen sink pouring herself a glass of water. She turned offering it first to the blonde._

_Narcissa declined the water and shook her head again at the brunette's words. "It won't work out better if you just ignore it. I want it to stop. I want her to stop."_

_"Cissa, you know you have me." Hermione softened. She set the fill glass down on the bench walking forward to the blonde. She gently kissed the blonde on the mouth wondering how much sappier could she get. "You know I don't want anyone else."_

_"Of course I know that." Narcissa returned, her voice then turned cold. "But I want that damn girl to know that you belong to me and that I will not share you even if she goes as far as dreaming about being with you, I want her to know that you are only mine. And by the time I'm done with her she will not be able to think of you without picturing me between your legs!"_

"I'm in love with a mad woman." She whispered into her empty office.

The young witch wrote a short note to Camilla agreeing to meet up with her. Over the next few days they exchanged letters arranging when and where they were going to meet. Camilla had informed her that she would be in England for two weeks, other than the funeral she along with her parents had business to attend to. Hermione knew that Kingsley would have the Estevez family watched closely, more so Julio.

Hermione did not want to meet up with Camilla, more so for Camilla's sake than anything else. Over the past few days she thought about what it would be like if the positions were reversed. She didn't like how she felt at the prospect of Narcissa flirting with another. In between her wayward thoughts it dawned on her that Narcissa saw that ideally Camilla was a better fit for Hermione. They were around the same age, the olive woman didn't have the baggage of an ex-husband and a son the same age as Hermione, Camilla also had a career. She pretty much everything Narcissa was not. She was pretty much nothing interesting to Hermione.

She removed the quill from her mouth then began to chew on the inside of her own cheek. She was glad that they were meeting in a public place and on a very busy night. Friday nights at the Three Broomsticks were very busy and rowdy with young wizards and witches. She was grateful for that and knew Narcissa would not cause a scene in front of so many people. Her blonde may have changed since they first met but she knew the changes did not extend to the blonde breaking the constraints of propriety in public.

* * *

><p>"Draco, you are a grown man. You make your own decisions and I respect that. If you want to defer your studying for three months, that's your choice, not mine." Narcissa spoke softly. She had gone to visit her son. When she arrived he answered the door still in his pyjama bottoms. He looked so horribly tired she offered a rain check to meet elsewhere at another time. He yawned then smiled when he told her that he was only tired because he had spent sixteen hours in the operating room. He had slept for four hours and no longer felt the need for more. Narcissa begged to differ but her son would not allow it. He ushered her into his flat, he made sure she was settled in the kitchen with a cup of tea before dashing off to change into something more suitable. When he returned he hesitantly told her about his decision to defer his studying for three months, until he fully settled back down into a new routine. Narcissa sensed his hesitation and that's where their conversation was presently at.<p>

"It's just been getting on top of me." Draco sounded defeated, he looked across at his mother. "I mean, I got so use to just being on my own and studying. And now I have reunited with you, I can't seem to balance both worlds. Don't get me wrong, mother, I love you fiercely and I'm over the moon that we are in frequent contact. I just need time to readjust with my life now, mostly because of the inclusion of magic."

Narcissa reached over the table grabbing her son's hand. She smiled and noticed he seemed to relax more. She did not know that the biggest reason why Draco took a deferment was because he found out about the other family Lucius had with his mistress. "I love you son, no matter what you ever decide to do."

More guilt ridden than anything Draco spoke up; "I wasn't completely honest with you."

"Oh?"

"No, I have found out recently that Lucius had five other children to his mistress." He paused and waited for the signs of shock. He got none, his mother did in fact seem relaxed. Did she already know? She had to. "I had every right not to go to his funeral but I couldn't help myself."

Narcissa squeezed her son's hand urging him on.

"Harry agreed to go with me, we used his cloak of invisibility because we knew we would easily be spotted as there weren't many people there." Draco carried on. He went on the tell his mother that he only found out about the other family because Harry told him about her giving the Malfoy heirlooms to the Ministry and everything she gave was well documented in the Daily Prophet. He finished with a small whisper, "That's the reason why I took a deferment. I want to get to know them."

The older witch let go of her son's hand, sat back in her seat and thought for a few moments. What could Draco get from that family that he couldn't get from her? What could he possibly gain? What was he really looking for? She chose to voice her thoughts, "Son, why do you want to get to know them? They were never a part of your life, you don't even know them."

"Mother, Andromeda is not a part of your life. She was a girl when she left your family, you will not know the woman she has become so you virtually will not know her either. But she is still your sister, she's still your own blood." Draco put gently. "Although I couldn't stand the thought of Lucius, his other children are still my half siblings, they are still my blood. I can't move forward if there are still people that deserve to be a part of my life plagued by the past, by saying past I mean Lucius."

The young Doctor did not realise the impact his words had on his mother. Narcissa's amazement of her son would never cease. Just by explaining why he wanted to contact Lucius' other family he managed to spark her own interest in re acquainting with her lost sister.

"I am sorry mother, if this has hurt you." He began to apologise.

"No, son don't be sorry." She smiled at him. A genuine mother loving smile. "I was over Lucius a long time ago and any hurt I received from him, died with him."

"Really?"

"Yes, as I said you are a man now and you make your own decisions." Narcissa reached for his hand again. He would never know how proud she would be of him.

"I just didn't want you to get upset, that's all." He admitted wryly. 'And I'm glad you didn't."

"I will only ask one thing."

"Yes?"

Narcissa steadily held her son's gaze; "I do not want to meet them."

Draco nodded, "I didn't expect that of you, Mum. But thanks for letting me know where you stand."

'You're welcome." She smiled again. She suggested that they go somewhere for lunch as she was famished. Draco happily agreed and told her that he was going to take her out for fish and chips.

(~)

"So how are you and Hermione doing now?" Draco asked before biting into a crispy chip. He was surprised at how relaxed his mother was. He told her he wanted to get in contact with the other family, she didn't mind. He took her to a fish and chip shop for lunch, she didn't even care. Hermione would never know the wonders she had done to his mother.

"We are fine, she has been very busy with her job." Narcissa answered.

"But she still finds the time for you?"

"Oh yes, we have been on a few dates." Narcissa couldn't stop the blush creeping on to her face. She focused more on her food, slowly eating her fish in small bites. She used her fork, refusing to eat with her hands in the simple dining area of the shop.

"A few dates?" Draco smirked. "Where has Hermione taken you?"

Narcissa bit her lip then set her fork down. "We had a picnic in her parent's backyard last week."

A picnic? Draco thought Hermione would have taken his mother to an all exclusive restaurant and lavished her there. A picnic was definitely surprising and not at all what he had expected. But he didn't miss the glint of happiness she saw flash through his mother's eyes when she mentioned it. Something simple like that must have pleased her. He wanted to press for more information, "What else did you two do?"

"Oh nothing really." Narcissa said evasively. She knew it didn't work when Draco's eyes left his plate and found her face in a questioning stare.

"There's nothing to hide Mother, we are both adults.' Draco laughed.

"Yes we are but I am still your Mother." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "There are something's I just don't feel comfortable talking about with you."

Draco's blonde eyebrows rose, "Come onnnnn!" He teased. "It's not like she would have taken you dildo shopping."

"I don't even know what on earth that is, but I can deduce it is of something within the realms of bedroom activity between a couple!" Narcissa hissed playfully. "And for your information, no we didn't go dildo shopping. Hermione hates shopping and said she will never go with me, even if it meant she slept on the sofa for a week."

"Ok" Draco held his hand up in a mock surrender. He couldn't help it he laughed. "You still haven't told me what you two got up to though."

"Oh for heaven's sake, do you really want to know?" Narcissa rolled her eyes again.

"Duh! I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"She took me on a tour within the Department of Mysteries last Friday night." Narcissa muttered. Once she voiced her interest in Ancient Runes she didn't know Hermione took it seriously until that night. The brunette took her through the Department explaining that there was a section only for ancient Rune artefacts- mainly scriptures, many of which were decorated in unidentifiable runes. There were dozens of shelves littered with the artefacts, they were separated into chronological order of the date they were found and turned in. Some dated from the present year right to the middle of the third century. She was fascinated by it all, she walked around the large room in utter awe. She remembered that at Hogwarts, studying Ancient Runes was based more theoretically than anything else, what she would have done to have the chance to be in that room when she was teenager, she did not know.

That date ignited her interest in Ancient Runes. She spent a good time of that weekend reading up on every book, transcript and essay Hermione had on the subject. By the middle of the following week she had fully immersed herself into Ancient Runes.

"You went to the Department of Mysteries on a _date?_" Draco's voice rose.

"Yes, Draco." Narcissa muttered blandly. "There is no point in Hermione trying to impress me by fine dining or any of the other activities of the elite. I want something more meaningful and she just keeps giving, I don't even have to ask."

He smiled over at his mother. "I'm glad she is playing the part of a partner well and not just in it to lick it."

Narcissa gasped, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Sorry." Draco smiled wryly. With his mother's shock he knew that he had crossed the line. Inwardly he cursed himself. Ginny may be able to get away with it but there was no chance in hell he would.

"I am only going to say this once Draco Malfoy. Though our relationship has become more relaxed of late, I still will not tolerate being spoken to in such a manner by you." Narcissa reprimanded. She shook her head in dismay then took a sip of water. "And no more hanging around Ginny."

"Sorry Mum.' He mumbled.

Narcissa tired with all her might not to laugh.

"Mum?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know I've been hanging out with Ginny?" He asked curiously.

"I have lunch with her once a week, but that wasn't what gave it all away." She paused still trying to hold her laughter down.

"No? What was it?"

"You're sudden referencing toward sex." Narcissa put it simply. "In my opinion, instead of taking jibes at me, go and find something to satisfy your fantasies."

Draco who had just put another chip in his mouth spat it out. He began to dry reach, he could feel his face going red and the palms of his hands getting sweaty. Ginny was right, his mother could definitely give it back and then some. _Something to satisfy his fantasies, _Her words lingered in his brain, making him dry reach again.

"It doesn't feel so good does it son?" Narcissa asked in between giggles.

Draco coughed then took a few deep breaths. He took a long sip of water letting the cool liquid travel down his throat before he croaked out, "I get the picture now Mother and no its gross."

"There, there my boy." Narcissa patted his hand lightly. Silently she hoped that one day she would have to find someone around her own age to converse with. She felt that she was too caught up in the presence of less conservative acquaintances. Of course Ginny and Draco will always be a part of her life, even with their smart mouths. She just wanted a friend with whom she could relate to on levels she could not do with Hermione, Harry, Ginny or Draco. Then suddenly it occurred to her that she could have that with Andy. She smiled and whispered, "There is no need to feel gross, we are both adults. And if you ever need any advice on sex I will be more than happy to help you."

By the time his mother had finished her sentence he had blocked his ears with the palm of his hands then began to rock back and forth in his seat. _Never again_, He kept saying to himself. _NEVER EVER AGAIN_

* * *

><p>Much later that night Hermione found herself sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Camilla and Narcissa. She had gone to the pub straight after work, she had changed out of her robes and now wore her ever faithful green cargo pants and a grey sweater. She had arranged to meet Camilla at seven o'clock, it was now seven forty-five and the olive woman was fashionably late, as was Narcissa. In an attempt to calm her nerves she ordered a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring a generous amount into her tumbler before taking it back like a shot. She had done that three times and was beginning to feel the effects.<p>

The pub was packed out with wizards and witches. The only table with spare seats was the one she was sitting at. She had to decline a few offers from both wizards and witches as they wanted to join her. So there she sat alone waiting and as she waited her thoughts were wandering amongst the loud laughter and drunken conversations surrounding her.

_This feels wrong and I'm beginning to look like I'm going to get stood up_

_What if Camilla changed her mind?_

_I hope she did._

_Where was Narcissa?_

_Had she changed her mind?_

_Probably not, she's too jealous._

_She's hot when she's jealous._

_She's hot any other time, especially when she bits her lip._

_I hope there is nothing wrong why she's running late_

_She's probably getting ready_

_I should have gone home first_

_Gods I love watching her dress_

_It's even hotter when she thinks I'm not watching her_

_She really does have a beautiful supple body_

_She thinks there something wrong why I haven't touched her yet._

_How could I after it?_

_I could hurt her_

_I never want to hurt her_

Hermione's inner dialogue was disrupted by a very sensual 'Hello'. She looked up meeting the warm gaze of Camilla Estevez. The olive woman seemed dressed for a cocktail party than more for a few drinks at a pub, she wore a figure hugging strapless dress with matching heels. Her long brown hair running free and cascading down her back. She was still a beautiful picture.

"Uh, Hi." Hermione stood and held out her hand.

At first Camilla frowned then hastily shook it making sure Hermione felt her finger tips brush along the length of her palm as she released her hand. "Hi."

"I see you started without me." Camilla's gaze drifted to the bottle on the table.

"Uh, yes. Have a seat." Hermione gestured to the chair opposite her and nearly groaned in dismay when the olive woman chose to sit right next to her. "Would you like a glass? They do sell tequila if you would prefer that."

"Oh no, I'm fine with whiskey." Camilla smiled. Hermione was more than a good sight. She had been waiting since they arrived in England for this meeting. She only came because of the woman next to her, she didn't care about the funeral. She didn't even know him, she had only seen pictures of Lucius and Narcissa from her father and that was it.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked as she poured the witch a drink.

"I have been well." Camilla answered. She took the glass lifting it to her lips, slowly sipping on the alcohol and then setting it back down on the table. "How have you been?"

"Busy." Hermione answered.

"Really? With your job?" Camilla queried.

Hermione looked across at Camilla and nodded. "Yeah and an array of other things."

By other things Hermione must have meant her girlfriend. Camilla thought disdainfully. Hermione had mentioned in one of her letters that her partner would be joining them, the olive woman was glad there was no one else with the English woman when she walked into the pub. She smiled across at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back.

(~)

Narcissa was ready to leave Hermione's flat to join the young witch at the Three Broomsticks. Everything was set in place, she looked in the mirror again and smirked at her outfit knowing the effect it would have on her young witch. She walked into the bedroom, saw the time and smirked again. She knew she was late.

After her lunch with Draco she came home spent a few hours in spare room reading more to do with Ancient Runes. Though her curiosity was still at its absolute peak her mind wandered to the night before when she asked Hermione why they hadn't already slept together.

_'I think it's too soon for us.' Hermione said strongly._

_The pair were already settled in bed, they lay on their own sides not touching._

_'It was too soon for us the night of the Ball but that did not stop you.' Narcissa gave back._

_Hermione rolled on to her side facing Narcissa. 'No it didn't, but I can't help but feel that we should wait, especially after what happened. You may not have healed properly.'_

_As touched as she was by Hermione's concern it wasn't enough to stop her from wanting the brunette. 'It was not like I had baby and we have to wait six weeks, Hermione.'_

_'But it has only been four weeks, Cissa.' Hermione whispered into the dark._

_'And I am healed, trust me.' Narcissa whispered back._

_When she got no reply but a simple sigh from Hermione it was then Narcissa knew what was really holding the young witch back. 'Don't be afraid to touch me, Mione.'_

_'I'm not afraid.' Hermione denied._

_'Oh yes you are. You are sacred of the rejection because of the reception you got when you came home.' Narcissa rolled on to her side so that she was facing the brunette in the dark. 'And don't you dare pity me because of what had happened with Lucius.'_

_After a while Hermione whispered, 'How did you know?"_

_'It was simple, you keep backing away whenever there is a slight possibility we would end up making love.' Narcissa brushed her lips up against Hermione's she sensed the young witch's hesitance. "The Hermione I knew before Guatemala would not have wasted anytime."_

_Hermione pulled back. "I'm sorry Cissa, I can't."_

_Feeling defeated Narcissa sat up._

_"That doesn't mean I love you any less." Hermione said pulling the older witch back down. "I'm just not ready, Cissa. But when I am, make sure you are.'_

At present Narcissa grabbed her hand bag and her wand she had never been so sexually frustrated in her life. The night they went into the Ministry, she thought then they would finally end up in bed together. When they didn't she presumed that sex was all they would do over the weekend and it wasn't. She anticipated that during the week Hermione would come home and ravage her, it nearly happened, but again the young brunette pulled away.

She smoothed her hand over her skirt, she was going to make sure that when she arrived at the Three Broomsticks that the only thing on Hermione's mind would be getting her naked.

With those thoughts in mind the blonde left.

(~)

It was nearly eight thirty Hermione had been talking to Camilla for half an hour. She had relaxed a little. She changed her drink to a Butterbeer more so to remain sober than anything else. Camilla opted to stay with the firewhiskey. Hermione noticed the looks of admiration Camilla was receiving from some of the other patrons. Nearly every wizard turned his head when she walked in. Hermione couldn't help but voice it. "Looks like you have a few admirers."

"Oh?" Camilla sounded surprised.

Hermione laughed and nodded toward the bar.

Camilla followed the brunette's gaze, sipping her drink. She shrugged when she saw the young blonde wizard checking her out. She was used to the attention but it went by wasted. She rolled her eyes, "I remember telling you that I don't like men."

Hermione giggled, "He wasn't the only one looking."

She turned her attention back to Hermione and shrugged. "One can only do so much with staring."

"True." Hermione knew their conversation was heading into dangerous territory so she steered it elsewhere. "How was the funeral?"

"Long winded." Camilla sighed. "There were not many people that attended. I didn't expect it to be after which side he stood on during the war. My father is still upset he wants to catch whoever killed Lucius."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Does he now?"

"Yes, it is stupid really he keeps on about how glorious they could have been." Camilla dismissively waved her hands around. "How they had so much potential and he feels as though it is wasted."

Then it's a good thing Hermione thought.

"Enough about my family, how about-

Camilla was cut off when the entire room went quiet. Hermione was looking at the door, her gaze uttered awe. Camilla followed the direction of the brunette's eyes and gasped. She turned to the young English witch and whispered; "Is that not Narcissa Malfoy?"

By the time Camilla had finished asking her question Hermione was already standing, her eyes still glued to the blonde Slytherin. Her heart beat tripled as she scanned the blonde from head to toe and then back up again. Narcissa had chosen to very publically wear her clothes. Hermione didn't bother suppressing her low groan. That grey pencil skirt was like a second skin, hugging even the curve of her hips. The white frilly blouse of hers', Hermione felt her inner walls clench _down there _as she knew just how silky that blouse was. Then there were the black heels that perched Narcissa's butt. Then there was her fine blonde hair elegantly pulled into a French roll. Then the red lipstick painted on those inviting lips. _Oh dear God_

"That is Narcissa Malfoy?" Camilla asked again trying to get Hermione's attention.

"It's Black now." Hermione said still looking at the most beautiful witch in the world. Without another word she walked over to Narcissa. She didn't notice the looks that came her way. She didn't hear the whispers as she passed through people to get to Narcissa. She even forgot about Camilla, her vision was tunnelled only to Narcissa.

"Ms Granger." Narcissa smirked at Hermione when she came to stop only inches in front of her.

"Ms Black." Hermione growled low before briefly kissing the blonde's cheek. Before she moved away from the blonde, she whispered low in Narcissa's ear. "If your intentions were to get me wet then you better make sure you're legs are spread when we go and sit down."

Narcissa tried to keep her face as straight and icy but inside she felt as if she were about to explode. This was the reaction she was after and how arousing it was. Before she done something totally wrong she quickly whispered back to Hermione; "Then let's go and sit."

Hermione gently reached for Narcissa's hand leading her through the pub, pass many curious eyes to their table. The brunette only remembered Camilla until she saw the olive woman's confused gaze. When they got to the table Camilla hastily stood, she looked unsure.

"Camilla, I'd like you to meet my partner, Narcissa." Hermione said as Narcissa came to stand next to her.

Narcissa nodded curtly

So did Camilla.

All three witches sat down at the table. If one was watching, and there were many, the tension at that table was incredibly thick one could cut it with a knife. There were a few moments of silence. Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable. She saw the way Narcissa's cold blue gaze was flashing at Camilla, she was sizing her up. She felt she had to intervene before Narcissa hexed the poor woman.

"So this is how purebloods greet each other?" Hermione tried to joke. When she didn't get a response from either witch she sighed in failure. Narcissa was still eyeing Camilla and vice versa.

_There is no way you will ever get her. _Narcissa dismissively turned away from the olive woman to Hermione. She was well aware of the fact that many believed her to be the Ice-Queen so she made sure she spoke lovingly when she said to Hermione; "Darling, do you know if the wine selection here is any good?"

"Uhh..I'm not too sure.." Hermione mumbled helplessly. This woman was turning her into a puddle of mush. "I could go and inquire."

"That would be…lovely." Narcissa bit her lip and nearly moaned when she saw Hermione's nostrils flare.

"It was rude of me not to ask before we sat." Hermione said looking into those trance inducing blue eyes. She stood quickly leaving the table. Leaving Camilla alone with Narcissa, she did not know then that it was time for her blonde to stack her claim.


	22. Ownership

A/N: I know its been a while and there aren't any excuses really. BTW this chapter is about as fresh as they come and it hasn't been edited. Sorry in advance for any errors but I hope you enjoy :)

Once Hermione had reached the bar Camilla decided to speak first. Of all the women, she thought Hermione would be with someone a lot similar to her own age than Narcissa Malfoy. This woman was old enough to be her mother. Did she not have a son around the same age as Hermione? Did she not have morals? Camilla was disgusted and she voiced it. "You seem awfully happy for someone who should be grieving."

"You seem awfully over-dressed for meeting at a pub. Perhaps that's why you are still single." Narcissa's voice was just as cold as her eyes. She wasn't going to waste her time by the usual formal pleasantries when this pureblood was nothing more than a hindrance that annoyed her more than Hermione couldn't stand Blaise.

"Perhaps you are just too old to realise that you are with someone who is far less reserved than you." Camilla bravely threw at the older pureblood. She nodded over to the bar where Hermione was standing talking to the bar maid. "I do not understand what she sees in you. You're overused. Probably just a phase for her won't be long and she'd get tired of you."

"And you think you will be a better match for her?" Narcissa asked sharply. She was surprised at her patience. She wanted to reach inside her purse and hex the woman into an oblivion of insanity.

"I know I am. She's probably only with you because she feels sorry for you." Camilla retorted. She took a long sip of her drink. This was absolutely ludicrous, it had to be some stupid joke. How could have Hermione resisted her in Guatemala for this old witch? There had to be some love potion that this Narcissa was feeding Hermione, there was no other way to explain it. Absolutely none.

"No, I'll tell you why she's with me and why she will never be yours." Narcissa tried in vain to suppress the primal need erupting in her, for she wanted nothing more but to reach across the table and rip Camilla's long glossy dark hair out by the roots. She was not grateful for their venue in meeting, had it been more private she would have made sure Camilla left never being the same girl she always was. "She's mine."

Camilla laughed. "So far she is, but not for long."

"I wasn't very clear at first, so I'll explain it more simply for you." Narcissa spoke as though she was talking to a house elf. It was the tone she used when she commanded and demanded the utmost respect. "Hermione will never go to you because she can't look pass me, I'm sure you saw that when I arrived. You think that you could have a good chance with her then think again. It will always be me who will be the only one that will ever get to taste her, to touch without restrain, to tease her senseless, to drive her wild, to fuck her in so many ways the only name she will remember is Narcissa."

Camilla gasped.

"I am the only one to drive her beyond being insanely mad but in the depths of it, she is still able to recognise that she loves me. I am the only one that will ever know what and who Hermione Granger really is. I am her weakness, her vulnerability, her strength, I am everything." Narcissa carried on strongly. "That is ownership and that is why you will never have a chance in hell with her."

Narcissa smirked as Camilla sullenly sagged back in her seat. She still wasn't satisfied, she still hadn't achieved what she had set out to do. To add a more singeing effect Narcissa added; "She is probably conjuring up a way on how she is going to have me tonight."

* * *

><p>You two still haven't spoken?" Hermione asked when she returned to the table. She set down a full wine glass in front of Narcissa. "A glass of Riesling for you, they didn't have much of a great selection."<p>

Hermione also didn't add that when she got Narcissa home and away from the many prying eyes, she was going to kiss the living hell out of the blonde and the Riesling was only going to make it sweeter.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione while the brunette sat down, she gave her a teasing smile, one where their eyes held for long moments. She raised the glass to her lips, Hermione knew that she was not very fond of sweet wine, but Narcissa understood the game. Just before the glass met her lips Narcissa made sure she spoke loud enough for Camilla to hear her say, "And choosing the sweetest obviously meant that not only one set of lips isn't going to be devoured tonight."

Hermione held Narcissa's teasing gaze as the blonde tipped her glass back and said with her eyes, _"You are going to get it so bad when we get home."_ The brunette was still staring intently when Narcissa place her wine glass down again. It was taking every ounce of strength she possessed not to haul Narcissa onto their table and fuck her senseless.

Luckily for Hermione, her seat was close to Narcissa, it made it easier for her to reach her hand under the table and trace small circles on Narcissa's inner thigh. If Narcissa was going to tease her mercilessly, she was going to give it back. She smirked at her Butterbeer when she felt the blonde quiver at the initial contact.

Narcissa scanned the pub and found no one watching them, or particularity watching Hermione's hand make its way up her skirt. Just to be safe she wordlessly produced a clothing concealment and a re-adjustable charms. One could never be so sure, and she didn't want to end up in the Daily Prophet or be the subject of gossip. She could already see the headlines it would make; 'GRANGER THE SNAKE IN NARCISSA BLACK'S SKIRT', or 'THE ELITE FROLIKING IN A PUB WITH A MUGGLEBORN?' As for the gossip, well, since her divorce, she could certainly handle that. Could Hermione? She asked herself.

"Neither of you answered my question." Hermione murmured. Her fingers had begun to make larger circles, creeping further up the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Oh, what was that?" Camilla asked politely trying to get Hermione's full attention from across the table. Narcissa definitely was skilled in distracting Hermione, Camilla would give her that. The blonde held her age well and she was a very beautiful witch. A beautiful cold witch that could instantly change into a very sultry _querida_ and stop Hermione in whatever it was she was doing previously and just stare at the blonde in heated passion. Perhaps this blonde had that from the experience of seducing younger people.

"You two still haven't spoken?" Hermione gently pressed down on Narcissa's skin. The blonde took the hint and spread her legs wider to give the brunette more access. Hermione tried not to look sideways at Narcissa, but she could see the blonde in her peripheral vision, Narcissa looked…contained. _That's about to change_

"We have." Camilla answered evenly. This was good, Narcissa was not talking and Hermione was not distracted. The young English witch's attention was on her. Camilla knew she needed the opportunity, it would be even better if Narcissa excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Oh, what about?" Hermione's fingers were nearly at the apex of Narcissa's thighs. She was expecting the olive witch to answer.

"Ownership." Narcissa's thigh twitched.

"Oh," Hermione smiled at Camilla while her fingers found Narcissa's panties. Narcissa's silk panties to be more precise. She ran her fingers over the silky covered womanhood that belonged to her blonde, but kept talking as if nothing was going on. "A very interesting subject."

"Yes." Camilla agreed wanly. She felt as though the moment was ruined. Still, at least Hermione's eyes were still on her, for now.

"One I think, that did deserve to be addressed." Narcissa said in a cool tone. Inside there was an inferno raging in her. This is a dangerous game, a very dangerous game.

"You're thoughts are yours" Camilla retorted. _Why could this witch not get away?_

"But voicing them certainly broadened your horizons." Narcissa deadpanned unaware of the thoughts churning inside Camilla's head or own mind was asking questions; _Why are we still here?_

"Hmmmm." Hermione didn't know what to think. Camilla and Narcissa were still eyeing each other up. She wasn't dumb, she knew that they were talking about her. Still running her fingers over Narcissa, she found the blonde's pleasure spot and rubbed it hard. The movement caused the blonde to abruptly lean forward. "Ownership and being possessed, I feel are pretty much the same thing."

"Oh why?" Camilla tilted her head to the side. She really wanted to know where Hermione stood amongst all this. Maybe they could talk properly even with the old hag at the table.

"In relationships, when one can't function in all facets of their life without their significant other." Hermione smiled again at Camilla while her fingers moved with more pressure along Narcissa's womanhood. Hermione could feel the blonde's thighs squeezing together as she carried on, "When one can't turn away from the things that were always ignored. When one can still see their significant other standout like a beacon of light at the end of a long tunnel of anger and hurt." Hermione paused for a moment.

Narcissa was finding it increasingly difficult to hide the loud moans that were threatening to escape her mouth. She wanted to give in and grind against Hermione's fingers, right here, in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, right in front of the olive woman who wanted to take her young Gryffindor for herself.

"Then you know you are owned or possessed." Hermione's fingers were now damp. The pads of her fingertips were easily clinging on Narcissa's silk panties. She took her fingers to the outer of Narcissa's womanhood, giving the older witch a moment of reprieve. That was until she began to massage the outer length of the blonde's womanhood. It was only by memory that Hermione remembered Narcissa loved it. More precisely it was the morning she left for Guatemala, she remembered Narcissa's saying that it was a subtle pleasure that would grow intense and then blind her in ecstasy. The clitoris is sensitive at times direct touch gives too much pressure ultimately dulling the effect of the orgasm, Hermione remembered the blonde explaining. She suppressed a smile by continuing to talk to Camilla. "Sometimes it just creeps up on you, catching you in a moment. Then you realise your actions, your behaviour becomes everything about your significant other."

Camilla tried to laugh it off and she joked, 'And that is what happened with you?"

"That's exactly what happened with me." Hermione said seriously to Camilla but her eyes were on Narcissa. In an initial glance, Narcissa looked calm and composed. But Hermione saw the slight tremor those red lips were having on their own not being able to be held prisoner by Narcissa's teeth. She saw the blonde's pulse fluttering rapidly on Narcissa's pale suprasternal notch as she dragged her eyes along the column of the blonde's throat. Her fingers kept massaging, teasing.

"Uh…Hermione." Camilla interrupted the moment earning a sharp glare from Narcissa.

"Yes." Hermione focused on Camilla again while her fingers drove Narcissa on the brink of insanity.

"It is time for me to leave." Camilla said with her purse in hand.

Hermione made one last hard rub with the blonde's womanhood, making Narcissa squeeze her thighs together hard locking the brunette's hand in place. When Narcissa let go, Hermione retracted her hand and stood. It took a few deep calming breaths before Narcissa rose next to Hermione.

"Narcissa." Camilla nodded in defeat.

"Camilla." Narcissa smirked.

The olive woman held her hand out to Hermione, Narcissa eyes almost widened when she saw Hermione hold out the same hand that had been up her skirt to shake Camilla's hand. Then as if it were the most humourist thing she had ever seen she tried to stifle down her laughter as she saw Hermione's juice coated fingers touch Camilla's hand. She wanted to laugh because, even then, she was still between them, still all over Hermione.

* * *

><p>They were all over each other before they could even put their wands away. They both fought for dominance as their tongues duelled, their hands running wildly over each other's bodies, searching, claiming, seizing. Narcissa found her hands tangled in Hermione's dark curls, she was sucking on the brunette's upper lip, the skirt hitched up and her leg wrapped around Hermione's waist, she was grinding into the belt holding Hermione's cargo pants. They were like this for only Merlin would know how long. Making out, grinding, touching and more making out.<p>

Still latched to each other Hermione walked backward towards their bedroom. Who would have thought their journey to the bedroom would have been layered with obstacles. Hermione's hamstring bumped into the arm of the couch as she walked backward. Narcissa, well Hermione's grey pencil got caught on the living room door handle that was not fully open. Hermione swung them around and opened her eyes to see where she was going. She tried to stop momentarily to lead Narcissa back to their bedroom but the blonde grasp her head between her hands and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Uh…" Hermione tried to break away again but her bottom lip was caught between Narcissa's teeth. She gave up and continued to stumble their way to the bedroom.

Tactics changed as soon as they entered the bedroom. Narcissa shoved Hermione against the door slamming it shut. She opened her eyes to find a wide brown pair watching in alarm. She un-wrapped her leg from Hermione's waist while her tongue still devoured the brunette's mouth. Hermione tried to walk them toward the bed, where she could get the blonde laying down but Narcissa planted her heeled feet solidly to the ground and made a stand.

When Hermione realised that Narcissa wanted to stay standing she tried to turn them around and regain some sort of dominance. Yet again the blonde denied her by trapping her even more securely between her pale supple body and the door. The blonde ripped her mouth away from their ferocious kiss and stared at Hermione, the brunette's mouth covered in smudged red lipstick, panting in heavy breaths Narcissa spoke; "I want you."

Hermione held Narcissa by the hips breathing heavily she said; "I want you too, right now, actually. That little stunt you just pulled at the pub didn't go unnoticed."

"I don't think you understood what I was trying to say.' Narcissa whispered intently. She then began a long wet rail of open mouth kisses along Hermione's neckline down to chest. "You are mine." She suckled. "All of mine. "

Hermione had begun to shudder at the onslaught and pulled the blonde off her chest. "I…know.." She whispered back in between heavy pants. "That..I'm..your's"

"Do you?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow while her fingers undid Hermione's belt and then proceeded to unbutton her cargo pants.

"Yesss…" Hermione hissed as Narcissa's hand slipped into her panties.

Narcissa leaned forward and grazed her lips on Hermione's neck before she whispered; "Then I'm going to show you just how much I own you."

Hermione kicked her boots off while Narcissa pulled her cargo pants and panties down her legs. The blonde sunk to her knees as Hermione stepped out of the pants. Tossing the pant to the side bit her lip looking at Hermione's womanhood. She inhaled and savoured the brunette's sent.

"You are killing me." Hermione groaned out. She looked down through her lashes at the blonde. Narcissa was still, her eyes eating the brunette to the core.

"I've heard it is better to do so very slowly but that's not what I have planned for you. Let this be a lesson to you why you will never ever look past me." Narcissa growled before taking Hermione in her hot wet mouth.

Her hips arched forward into Narcissa's mouth. Hermione made mewling sounds loud enough to wake her neighbours. Narcissa didn't hold back either, setting her own pace of sucking and licking around the brunette's mound.

"Uhhh…Oh…God!" Hermione almost shouted. She was so lost. She couldn't even think. Narcissa had just bombarded her mind clear of everything and rendering her to nothing but a bucking loud woman. She could only feel, the way Narcissa's tongue flicked around her and the blonde's increasing suction. Then the blonde moved her mouth off her.

"Whhh…What's-" Hermione gasped.

"It should be _'oh Narcissa'_ not _'oh god'_." The blonde said sternly.

Hermione arched her hips demandingly toward the blonde's mouth. She looked down into those teasing blue eyes and said; "Keep doing me like that and I'll scream your entire name out."

The blonde did not move forward and take claim, she merely smirked. When the brunette arched her hips toward her even more, the blonde relented by swirling her tongue around Hermione's folds. And in between long saucy licks the blonde said; "Can't. Distract. Me. Now. Can. You?"

Hermione gritted her teeth.

Narcissa continued to tease the brunette.

After a few moments Narcissa could hear Hermione's low rumbling growl.

"Impatience is more my trait, darling." The blonde teased. She raised her eyes and found Hermione looking very, very turned on.

"Just hurry up and fuck me." Hermione wanted to yell.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Or what you'd go running to Camilla to get off?"

Hermione held Narcissa's head with her hands and forced the blonde to look up at her.

"Stop teasing me Narcissa." Hermione warned. She then continued knowing exactly by then what her blonde wanted her to say. "Either have your dirty way with me and reduce me to nothing but a fucking mess by teasing me. Or own me completely knowing that I have never been so damn wet in my life for someone and that's you."

Before Hermione could even breathe the blonde took her greedily back into her mouth. This time Narcissa was relentless in her ministrations. Hermione quickly was swept away to just a woman who could feel all sorts of delicious things all at once. And then there were the sounds coming from the older witch. The moans of hunger, that made Hermione throw her head back against the door and grind even harder into the blonde's mouth.

It was too much. Way too much.

"Ahhh….Fuck…Cissa!" Hermione mewed.

Then she exploded seeing nothing but feeling too many sensations all at the same time.

It took a while for Hermione to come to her senses. It was a miracle that she didn't collapse on top of the blonde. Her legs felt like jelly, her entire body felt like jelly. She took a few deep breaths to fully orientate herself.

"Will I be needing to admit you into St. Mungos?"

Hermione looked down. Narcissa's eyes were teasing, the blonde's lower half of her face was smudged from the lipstick but also glistened with Hermione's juices. The brunette didn't reply.

(~)

The blonde knew she was down for the count. She could see the hunger in those brown eyes. Narcissa felt empowered. She knew Hermione wouldn't start anything without her having to goad her. So the blonde continued to tease by sweetly asking; "Clean me up."

Hermione didn't know if it was a groan or sob she let out before she lowered down on to the floor. But she did know that she growled before she took the blonde's lips hungrily between her own. She sucked and licked her own juices off Narcissa's mouth, knowing the blonde was enjoying it immensely only made the taste of herself sweeter.

Narcissa broke away. Brown eyes staring hungrily at her.

"Should we move to the bed?" A sudden nervousness crept into her voice. Narcissa wanted Hermione to stop looking at her the way she was. It was as if she were some morsel of food that brunette was ready to devour. When the brunette did not answer Narcissa shuddered inwardly at how desired Hermione was making her feel.

The blonde stood awkwardly at first, Hermione joined her, grabbed her by the hand and led her toward the bed.

(~)

Narcissa should have been stunned that Hermione didn't maul her, but somehow she wasn't. She saw the change in Hermione's eyes as she let the younger witch strip the clothes off her, how much they had softened. And she was grateful.

They kissed gently as the brunette freed Narcissa's hair from the roll. Long blonde strands cascaded down her naked back as Hermione pressed her down on to the bed. Hermione took possession of Narcissa in a way the blonde had never expected. The brunette kept her kisses gentle, and even though her touch was light, Narcissa felt it everywhere. One moment Hermione's hands would be in her hair and then she would felt light finger tips grazing her hip. The next she would feel her nipples being hardened by them. Then her thighs taken possession by them as Hermione wrapped them around her waist. It was overwhelming.

Hermione broke the kiss, leant up on her elbows. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too." Narcissa whispered back.

Still hovering above the blonde, Hermione grinded her pelvis into Narcissa's womanhood. The movement caused the blonde to not only groan in pleasure but eagerly jerk her hips up awaiting the next grind. Hermione leaned down peppering kisses along her jaw line and then back up again toward the cleft of her chin.

The brunette continued to move her hips in long slow grinds.

Narcissa's senses were reeling. How could it feel so good, with so little contact? All she knew was, this was the first time they had tried that position and it certainly would not be the last. Then Hermione seemed to make it even more impossible to bare by sucking on her neck, while those hips done her.

Hermione could hear her muffled moans and stopped. Her hips kept moving when she raised her head. She looked down and what she saw on Narcissa's face wasn't enough for her. It wasn't that the blonde's eyes were closed. It was the fact that she was biting her lip. Suppressing her moans. Holding herself back.

"Cissa." Hermione whispered

"Hmmm?"

"Look at me."

Blue eyes opened and met a very angry pair of brown.

"Stop biting your lip." Hermione said sternly. Her hips still moving in a slow rhythm. "I want you to let go."

Narcissa had no choice but to release her lip and ground out aloud when Hermione grinded harder into her.

Hermione was rewarded with loud groans of pleasure as she made love to her witch. The volume increased as she reached her peak. Hermione watched with utter satisfaction as Narcissa's blue eyes rolled back as she chased wave after wave in her climax.

They kissed gently, both content and sated. Hermione moved off Narcissa and on to her back. The blonde rolled on her back facing Hermione. They weren't touching, somehow they didn't have to. They just enjoyed a few moments of silence before Narcissa broke it. "Perhaps I should wear your clothes in public more often."

Hermione laughed. "I won't be held responsible for my actions if we get caught next time."

Narcissa giggled. "You will just have to learn to keep your hands to yourself."

Hermione rolled the older witch on top of her, she smiled at the small squeal that left Narcissa's mouth. She looked up at the blonde and knew just then, in that moment everything was going to be fine.


End file.
